Le temple des Brumes
by shizuka kurai
Summary: Pour les besoins de son prochain roman, Yuki , accompagné de Shuichi,part à la recherche d'un temple mystérieux perdu au milieu de la forêt... Cross over avec Kingdom Hearts, Wolf's rain et X. Shonen-ai, darkfic. 6e et dernier chapitre en ligne!
1. L'excursion

Chapitre :

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen-ai, darkfic, cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes) dans les prochains chapitres

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami pour ceux de Gravitation

**Commentaires :** Cette fic un peu étrange sera bel et bien un cross-over avec d'autres univers totalement différents de celui d'origine, à savoir Gravitation. C'est d'ailleurs l'écriture de cette fic qui a accaparé toute mon inspiration pendant de longues semaines, avant que je connaisse une période de creux. J'espère que vous la lirez malgré le fait qu'elle est beaucoup retardé la sortie du chapitre 12 de « Bring me to the light », mais je ne sais pas si le sujet vous accrochera. On verra. Moi je l'ai aimé, et si vous l'aimez, je débuterai pour de bon la suite que j'ai déjà prévu à cette fic, un véritable cross-over de la mort-qui-tue ! (mais vraiment hyper complexe à mettre en chantier… Kusoooo, dans quoi me suis-je lancée…? ). Allez, bonne lecture quand même !

Pour info, j'ai écrit cette fic avec pour fond sonore un cd d'ambiance de bruits d'orage. Franchement, ça rend l'histoire très réaliste et on est tout de suite plongé dans l'univers des personnages…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre I : L'excursion**

**- « Yukiiiiiii ! Attends, onegai shimasu !! »**

**- « T'as qu'à te dépêcher un peu, kuso no ko ! **bougonna le jeune homme blond.** Je t'avais dit de pas venir, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu marches en silence. »**

**- « Mais… »**

**- « URUSAI ! »**

**- « Yuki ! ATTENTION !! »** s'écria soudain l'adolescent.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Quelques jours plus tôt, à Tokyo…**

**- « Tadaimaaaa ! Yukiiiiii ! » **s'écria un jeune homme à la chevelure rose fuchsia en pénétrant dans l'appartement où il habitait depuis deux ans avec son amant, l'illustre romancier Yuki Eiri.

Pour toute réponse, le chanteur n'obtint qu'un silence absolu, mais le rai de lumière qui filtrait par-dessous la porte du bureau trahissait la présence de son colocataire. Bah, peu lui importait d'avoir une réponse finalement, car lorsque l'autre occupant de ces lieux daignait lui adresser la parole, c'était généralement pour l'envoyer bouler. L'écrivain devait donc être particulièrement bien luné ce soir. L'adolescent retira ses chaussures en fredonnant la mélodie qu'il avait travaillée dans l'après-midi avec son groupe, avant d'enfiler ses pantoufles et de se diriger vers le salon où il se délesta de son sac à dos. Il fit ensuite demi-tour, et partit rejoindre son compagnon dans le bureau.

Yuki était comme à son habitude installé devant son ordinateur portable, ses yeux dorés rivés sur l'écran tandis qu'il sirotait une tasse bien dosée en caféine. Shuichi ne se lassait jamais de ce spectacle pourtant habituel et des plus banals, mais qu'il vénérait avec une dévotion quasi religieuse. Comment quelqu'un pouvait être aussi divinement beau et superbe ? Sa seule réponse : il fallait être Yuki Eiri, l'homme le plus resplendissant et le plus merveilleux que l'Humanité ait jamais connue. Un homme ? Non, un dieu ! Yuki Eiri était vraiment un dieu, il était SON dieu, et personne ne pourrait le lui voler ou lui faire du mal. Le musicien ne permettrait jamais ça, tellement il aimait son compagnon. Il s'était même surpris depuis peu à penser qu'il serait capable de tuer pour protéger le romancier.

_**« Allons, Shindô Shûichi !**__se gourmanda intérieurement l'artiste. __**Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Ce n'est pas bien de tuer des gens, même pour le bonheur de ton amant. Et pourtant… »**_

Pourtant, son cœur était parfois le berceau d'un ouragan de sentiments dont il n'arrivait plus à contrôler l'ampleur. Et parmi ces sentiments, il y avait cette émotion poignante, ce sentiment étrange, cette haine intense qui le submergeait parfois sans aucune raison… Il n'y avait alors plus que Yuki qui comptait, et cette envie de détruire toute menace autour de lui qui importait. Shuichi était en train de sombrer lentement dans les ténèbres d'une furie sans nom, et Yuki était la seule lumière qui l'attirait, telle une lampe attire le papillon dans la nuit. S'étant à nouveau laissé emporter dans le tourbillon de ses tourments, l'artiste n'avait pas remarqué que son compagnon s'était levé, agacé par son regard insistant, et s'était approché pour le tancer (1) vertement. C'est en voyant le regard terrible et l'aura sombre que semblait dégager l'adolescent que l'écrivain frémit et s'inquiéta.

**- « Oï, baka ! Est-ce que ça va ? »** demanda-t-il sur un ton moins sec que d'habitude qui trahissait son inquiétude.

L'artiste ne lui répondit pas. Gardant un silence pesant, Shuichi semblait être totalement ailleurs. Ses yeux perdus dans le vague affichaient une effrayante lueur…

**- « Oï ! Shuichi ! »** l'interpella à nouveau le blond en le secouant par l'épaule.

Le gamin eut un sursaut de surprise, et il ferma les yeux en se retenant au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration se fit haletante, et il resta ainsi, tête baissée, pendant au moins une bonne minute. Eiri s'inquiétait de plus en plus, mais soudain le musicien ouvrit ses yeux d'un bleu profond et les leva vers lui.

**- « Yuki ? **s'étonna ce dernier. **Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »**

**- « C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, baka ! **répliqua le blond. **Tu avais un comportement bizarre et brusquement, tu es devenu blanc comme un linge. T'es sûr que ça va ? »**

**- « Hein ? Ben bien sûr, Yuki,** répondit l'autre, l'air perplexe. **Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ? »**

**- « Parce que t'as eu comme une absence avant de manquer t'évanouir dans mes bras, baka ! » **

**- « Oooooh ! C'est vrai ça ? **fit le musicien, émerveillé. **J'aurais dû m'évanouir pour de bon alors, si j'avais su que tu allais me rattraper. »**

**- « … Me dis pas que t'as joué la comédie ? »**

**- « Ben non, je crois pas. »**

**- « Hein ? Comment ça ? Tu ne rappelles pas ? »** l'interrogea Eiri.

**- « Me rappeler de quoi ? Je viens d'arriver, j'ai posé mes affaires et je venais te faire un petit bisou avant d'aller au lit, » **lui répondit l'artiste.

**- « … »**

Shuichi ne semblait conserver aucun souvenir de ces quelques minutes où son comportement avait été des plus singuliers… L'écrivain était de plus en plus intrigué, et lui qui pourtant n'était pas du genre à se faire du mouron pour si peu, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une appréhension certaine. Ce qui n'était pas pour l'arranger alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir en voyage. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas encore annoncé à son compagnon. Comment allait-il pouvoir lui apprendre la nouvelle ? Et comment ce gamin écervelé allait-il la prendre ? Avec force cris et jérémiades très certainement. En poussant un soupir fatigué d'avance, le romancier retourna s'installer devant son ordinateur, son chanteur d'amant sur les talons.

**- « Shuichi, j'ai pas vraiment le temps là…** fit le blond d'un ton qu'il fit le plus doux possible pour éviter une crise de larmes du musicien. **Je dois partir demain matin pour la région de Nagano, dans les Monts Kiso (2), et je n'ai toujours pas réussi à trouver d'hôtels à proximité. »**

**- « C'est là que tu vas ? **l'interrogea l'artiste en montrant une grande forêt entourée d'un cercle rouge au milieu de la carte affichée sur l'écran du pc. **Y a peut-être pas d'hôtels, mais je peux te certifier qu'il y a un village. Et t'auras même pas besoin de payer ton logement, parce que mon grand-père y tient une maison d'hôte, et que je peux te faire loger gratis. »**

Au grand étonnement de l'écrivain, Shuichi n'avait même pas exprimé un semblant de désespoir à l'annonce du départ de son amant. L'adolescent semblait même étrangement calme. Eiri ne savait pas pourquoi mais il l'avait l'impression que ça cachait quelque chose. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps pour voir ses soupçons se confirmer.

**- « Bon, je téléphone à mon grand-père, et je prépare mon sac,** lança soudain le musicien avec un grand sourire malsain qui semblait dire _" Tu trouveras jamais un toit où dormir si tu m'emmènes pas avec toi"_. **Au fait, tu vas faire quoi dans ce coin perdu ? »**

**- « C'est pas tes affaires, baka… » **rétorqua froidement le blond.

**- « Oh zut ! Je crois bien que Ojii-chan n'a plus le téléphone depuis la semaine dernière avec l'orage qu'il y a eu. Je ne sais pas s'ils ont eu le temps de réparer la ligne. Et si je ne le préviens pas de notre arrivée, il ne pourra pas nous garder une chambre… » **fit le chanteur sur un ton badin qui contrastait avec la menace implicite qu'il venait de faire à son compagnon.

Eiri garda un silence agacé mais perplexe, le regard tourné le musicien. Shuichi n'était pas du genre à se venger du mauvais caractère de son amant, mais l'écrivain sentait qu'il le regretterait amèrement s'il partait seul. Et puis, l'attitude du chanteur lui paraissait vraiment insolite. Et ce n'était pas seulement ce soir. Cela faisait déjà quelques temps qu'il avait remarqué chez l'artiste une agressivité qui ne lui était pas commune. De plus, une sensation diffuse de puissance émanait parfois du chanteur. Un charisme nouveau qui lui donnait un air sérieux et terriblement attirant. Pendant qu'il observait l'adolescent, Yuki n'avait pas remarqué que celui-ci parcourait activement la zone ciblée sur la carte, tout en consultant les précédentes recherches de l'écrivain.

**- « C'est pas vrai… »** souffla soudain Shuichi qui venait de découvrir les intentions de l'écrivain, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil aux précédentes recherches du romancier sur le net.

**- « Quoi ? »** s'enquit le blond.

**- « Tu cherches le temple Kirishima ? Dit aussi **_**"le Temple des Brumes"**_**…»**

**- « Oui, et alors ? »**

**- « Alors, ce temple renferme un secret qui nous dépasse tous. Selon la légende, il est **_**"le lieu sacré où s'ouvre les portes vers d'autres mondes"**_**… Mais quiconque serait avisé d'y pénétrer serait aussitôt réduit à néant, son cœur noirci par d'obscures ténèbres disparaissant dans les limbes d'un chaos infernal… »**

Shuichi avait récité tout ce monologue d'une voix monocorde, le regard figé sur un point précis de la carte qu'il désignait de son doigt. Il semblait de nouveau à 3 millions de kilomètres d'ici.

**- « Je dois y aller… » **ajouta l'adolescent dans un souffle avant de s'effondrer brusquement.

**- « Oï ! » **s'exclama le romancier en le rattrapant.

Y aller ? Mais aller où ? Au temple ? Eiri n'eut même pas besoin d'emmener son amant jusqu'à la chambre que celui-ci reprenait déjà conscience.

**- « Shu… Shuichi… **balbutia le blond en aidant l'artiste à se relever. **Ça va ? »**

**- « Heuuu… Haï… Enfin je crois… **répondit le musicien d'un ton hésitant.** J'ai juste eu comme un black-out… Bah, ça doit juste être un peu de fatigue,** ajouta-t-il pour rassurer son compagnon. **Et puis, j'ai pas beaucoup mangé à midi, alors j'ai dû faire une petite crise d'hypoglycémie. »**

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, son estomac émit soudain une série de sons disgracieux. Yuki grimaça de dégoût autant que de dépit, tandis que l'adolescent rougissait furieusement avec un sourire gêné, et le blond éteignit son ordi avant d'aller préparer à manger. Pendant le repas, Shuichi ne cessa de l'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles il voulait voir ce temple. Yuki lui répondit évasivement qu'il avait besoin de renseignements pour son prochain roman, et que les mystères circulant autour de ce lieu saint l'intriguaient au plus haut point. Les légendes à son propos disaient que ceux qui avaient perdu la voie, pouvaient revenir sur le droit chemin en faisant une offrande bien particulière au temple. Quelle offrande devait-on faire ? Et surtout quel dieu ou déesse vénérait-on là-bas ? Etait-ce bien un temple bouddhiste comme le prétendait son père ? Personne ne le savait, et Eiri, en tant que fils de moine, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir intéressé et concerné par cette aura de mystère…

C'était par son père que l'écrivain avait entendu parler de ce temple dans son enfance, mais il l'avait depuis longtemps oublié. Il avait fallu un nouveau roman en prévision, et l'allusion de son frère Tatsuha à ce temple il y a quelques jours, pour qu'Eiri s'en rappelle et décide d'en faire le sujet dudit roman. Mais pour cela, il avait besoin d'un peu plus de détails que les bribes d'informations qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'ici, et c'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'aller voir lui-même sur place pour enquêter. Son seul problème résidait surtout dans le fait que personne ne connaissait l'emplacement exact du temple, et qu'il allait sans doute devoir passer plusieurs jours là-bas.

Cela signifiait donc qu'il allait devoir dormir sur place. Et l'idée de faire du camping sauvage pour rechercher un bête temple, même empli de mystères, ne l'enchantant pas vraiment, il se doutait bien qu'il allait devoir accepter la proposition et surtout la présence du musicien. Il n'avait pas trop envie de s'encombrer de ce poids mort, mais pour un fils de bourgeois comme lui n'ayant jamais vécu autre part que dans les plus grandes mégalopoles du monde, et habitué à une vie aisée, il allait avoir besoin d'aide pour ne pas se retrouver à la rue, enfin, plutôt perdu en pleine nature. D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas les lieux, et même la carte qu'il avait téléchargée sur le net ne lui servirait pas à grand-chose, vu qu'il ne savait pas la lire. Il avait déjà tellement de mal avec une carte routière qu'il utilisait toujours le GPS, alors avec une carte forestière, bonjour les dégâts. Finalement, de deux maux, il valait peut-être mieux choisir le moindre…

**- « Dis-moi, Shuichi… »** demanda soudain le blond à son compagnon.

**- « Haï ? »**

**- « Tu connais bien les environs là-bas ? »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était donc ainsi que Yuki avait embarqué le musicien dans sa folle épopée à travers les pentes boisées des Monts Kiso. L'écrivain avait bien objecté que Shuichi avait ses enregistrements au studio, mais l'artiste lui avait annoncé qu'il avait quartier libre pour tout le week-end, et comme on était déjà vendredi le jour du départ, il pouvait se permettre une petite balade en amoure… se permettre d'accompagner son amant. Après quelques heures de trajet en train, les deux jeunes hommes étaient arrivés dans le village de Kamiki (3), un patelin tellement paumé que même l'auteur de cette fic et les bouquins de géographie ignorent où il se trouve. L'après-midi avait été consacré aux préparatifs de leur excursion du lendemain, et aux réjouissances organisés par l'ancêtre Shindô. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit dans la maison du grand-père, et s'étaient levés très tôt _(9h du matin, c'est extrêmement tôt pour Yuki. Hihi !… BLAM !! Aïeuh… fichu dico…)_ avant de partir à l'aventure.

Yuki s'était équipé du strict minimum vital pour une randonnée censée durer à peine une journée selon l'écrivain, et son sac faisait vraiment pâle figure à côté de celui de Shuichi. À voir la taille de son sac à dos, on aurait pu croire qu'il partait en expédition pour 15 jours dans la jungle amazonienne. L'écrivain n'avait même pas eu le courage de lui demander quel barda le chanteur pouvait bien transporter là-dedans. D'ailleurs, le blond se demandait comment Shuichi pouvait bien réussir à porter ce sac quasiment aussi grand que lui et certainement presque aussi lourd, sinon plus.

**- « On ne sait jamais ! » **lui avait dit le musicien pour le convaincre.

Mouais… Yuki se disait plutôt que son amant s'encombrait pour rien, mais le musicien le fatiguait déjà tellement par sa bêtise qu'il ne voulait pas s'épuiser en vaines discussions juste avant leur excursion. Après quelques instructions de dernière minute données par le grand-père Shindô sur la météo instable qui annonçait des orages pour la fin de la journée, ils étaient donc enfin partis sur le coup des 11h du matin. Le soleil brillait de mille feux au dessus des montagnes Kiso, promettant aux deux randonneurs, sinon la découverte du fameux temple des brumes, au moins une agréable promenade en cette fin de mois d'août.

Le romancier marchait droit devant lui, suivant le sentier qui s'étendait sous ses pas. Comme Shuichi lui avait dit qu'il y avait de nombreuses antennes-relais dans le coin, il avait emmené son téléphone portable avec lui, tout comme Shuichi l'avait fait. Bien qu'ils aient attentivement étudié la carte des environs la veille au soir en compagnie de Shindô Naotoka, il y avait toujours un risque qu'ils se perdent. De plus, il était plus prudent d'avoir un moyen de communication avec la civilisation en cas de problème. Seulement, le blond ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant en fasse une autre utilisation.

**BIDIBIDIP ! BIDIBIDIP !! **

**- « Bon sang, Shuichi ! Tu vas arrêter ton cirque oui ? **hurla l'écrivain au chanteur qui était bien évidemment à la traîne.** Tu vas finir par user toutes les batteries de nos portables avant qu'on ait vraiment un problème ! »**

**- « Maiiiiiiis ! Yukiiiiiii ! Tu vas trop vite, j'arrive pas à te suivre ! »** se plaignit l'adolescent qui le rejoignait avec peine sur le sentier escarpé.

**- « C'est pour ça que je t'avais dit d'emporter moins de bordel, baka !** rugit le blond en s'arrêtant un instant pour l'attendre.** On sera de retour ce soir, alors tu n'avais pas besoin de tout ça ! »**

**- « Et moi je te soutiens le contraire ! T'es vraiment un gars de la ville, toi !** lui rétorqua Shuichi.** La zone où est supposé se trouver le temple est super vaste. Le temps d'y aller, on sera déjà en plein après-midi, et si on veut le chercher, on n'aura jamais le temps de revenir avant la nuit. On va devoir dormir sur place. »**

**- « Pfff ! C'est pour ça que tu as emporté ton sac de couchage ? » **grinça froidement le blond.

**- « Que j'ai emmené NOTRE sac de couchage, mon Yuki ! **répondit le gamin tout fier de lui. **C'est un sac deux-places, » **ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire baveur.

**- « … (soupir)… » **se désola le romancier avant de reprendre son chemin, le musicien sur les talons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ils étaient partis depuis deux bonnes heures déjà. Le temps qui s'était maintenu au beau fixe jusqu'ici, annonçait déjà les signes avant-coureurs d'une perturbation. Une légère brise s'était levé alors que les deux amants s'étaient arrêtés pour la pause déjeuner, et des nuages d'un gris inquiétant étaient apparu derrière le Mont Koma _(voir 1°)_ que l'on pouvait apercevoir à travers l'épaisseur du feuillage. Quand Shuichi avait suggéré au blond de faire demi-tour pour ne pas se prendre l'orage, celui-ci lui avait rétorqué que la chaîne de montagne ferait barrage et que l'orage ne viendrait pas jusqu'à eux. Le musicien, qui connaissait sans doute mieux le climat montagnard que son compagnon, était convaincu du contraire, mais il savait que sa bourrique d'amant ne l'écouterait pas, et continuerait quand même. Celui-là alors, quand il avait une idée dans la tête, il ne l'avait pas ailleurs. Enfin… si parfois… Mais dans d'autres circonstances que Shuichi était bien loin de détester…

Bref, les deux randonneurs continuèrent leur chemin malgré les avertissements du musicien. Plus l'après-midi avançait, plus les nuages semblaient défier les prévisions de l'écrivain. Les énormes masses cotonneuses avaient depuis longtemps dépassé la barrière des montagnes censée les protéger, et l'on pouvait même entendre au loin comme un grondement sourd qui se répercutait en écho à l'infini dans les défilés rocheux des hauteurs. Le tonnerre… Le chanteur se demandait s'ils arriveraient à rejoindre à temps la grotte où son grand-père l'emmenait parfois quand il était petit, quand ils partaient ensemble camper dans la forêt. Il y avait aussi un abri de montagne destiné aux randonneurs comme eux, mais Shuichi n'était pas sûr de pouvoir retrouver l'endroit exact, et ce, avant l'arrivée de la pluie. La grotte semblait la meilleure solution.

Depuis longtemps déjà, Eiri avait laissé les commandes au musicien, se laissant guider par celui-ci à travers la forêt. L'artiste n'avait pas encore dit à son compagnon où il le conduisait, se doutant bien que ce dernier refuserait certainement de s'y rendre, convaincu qu'il était de pouvoir trouver le temple avant l'orage et de s'y faire loger pour la nuit. Car il était maintenant évident, même pour le romancier, qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de rentrer à Kamiki avant la nuit, et que d'ici peu, ils allaient être pris dans la tourmente s'ils ne trouvaient pas rapidement un abri. Après avoir emprunté des sentiers particulièrement abrupts pendant un long moment, Yuki commença à se demander où l'adolescent le conduisait. Un temple avait besoin d'un terrain plat d'assez grande superficie, pas d'arêtes acérées comme celles qui se dessinaient à quelques centaines de mètres au-dessus d'eux.

**- « Oï, baka ! Tu m'emmènes où là ? T'es sûr que le temple est dans cette direction ? » **demanda-t-il abruptement à son compagnon.

**- « Heuuu… ben… En fait, on va pas tout à fait dans… dans la direction du temple… »** avoua le musicien , sans oser se retourner pour regarder son amant.

**- « Quoi ? **éructa le blond, hors de lui en retenant l'artiste par le bras. **Où tu m'emmènes alors ? »**

**- « On n'aura jamais le temps d'aller jusqu'au temple avant l'orage ! **se défendit le musicien. **Mais je connais un endroit où on pourra s'abriter ! Une grotte pas loin d'ici où…»**

**- « Tsss ! **le coupa sèchement Eiri. **Qu'est-ce t'en sais d'abord ? Personne ne sait exactement où se situe ce fichu temple. Si ça trouve, on est juste à côté. Je croyais que je pouvais te faire confiance pour me guider, mais finalement, je me suis trompé. Tu pourras rentrer chez ton grand-père, ou aller à ta fichue grotte, mais moi je vais chercher le temple. Salut ! »**

**- « At…Attends ! Yukiii ! » **cria Shuichi en partant à la suite de l'écrivain qui s'était engagé à travers les buissons jalonnant le bord du sentier dans ce qu'il estimait être la bonne direction.

**- « Ton grand-père a dit que pour rejoindre le temple, il fallait marcher tout le long de cette grande montagne, » ** fit le blond en désignant le plus haut sommet du massif.

**- « Oui, c'est le Mont Koma. On s'en sert toujours comme point de repère par ici, ** expliqua l'adolescent en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans les pas de son compagnon. **Mais le temple est censé se situer près de la crête du Héron Blanc (4), là-bas, **ajouta-t-il en désignant un à-pic rocheux assez loin vers l'ouest. **On n'aura pas le temps d'y arriver, Yuki. »**

**- « Si on se dépêche, on y arrivera, **bougonna le romancier. **Mais c'est sûr qu'avec ton fourbi sur le dos, ça va pas mal nous retarder. Laisse-en un tas dans le coin, et on reviendra y chercher demain au retour. »**

**- « Yukiiiiiii ! Attends, onegai shimasu !! »**

**- « T'as qu'à te dépêcher un peu, kuso no ko ! **bougonna le jeune homme blond.** Je t'avais dit de pas venir, mais comme d'habitude, tu n'en as fais qu'à ta tête. Alors maintenant tu te tais et tu marches en silence. »**

**- « Mais… »**

**- « URUSAI ! »**

**- « Yuki ! ATTENTION !! »** s'écria soudain l'adolescent.

Shuichi avait voulu le prévenir que c'était une très mauvaise idée de sortir du sentier pour s'engager à la légère dans les buissons, surtout quand on savait que le coin regorgeait d'à-pics vertigineux déchirant soudain la forêt comme s'ils avaient été découpés au couteau. Et bien évidemment, en bon citadin qu'il était, Eiri n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et avait foncé tête baissée vers la mort. Ou plutôt le nez levé un peu trop haut par rapport à ses pas. Le sol se déroba brusquement sous les pieds du romancier alors qu'il sortait d'une futaie obscure, et il se sentit basculer dans le vide. Shuichi, qui s'était aussitôt délesté de son sac quand il avait vu son amant se diriger vers la falaise, avait réussi à éviter à son compagnon une chute mortelle. Cependant, ils étaient malgré tout dans une fâcheuse posture. L'artiste avait agrippé le poignet de l'écrivain et retenait celui-ci qui cherchait des appuis sur la façade rocailleuse. Cependant, l'écrivain était plus grand et plus massif que le gabarit de pin's du chanteur qui avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir. Pourtant, l'adolescent tenait bon, avec une détermination qui rougissait ses joues sous l'effort et faisait blanchir les articulations de ses mains. Yuki savait que le gamin ne résisterait pas longtemps, et peut-être même, serait entraîné avec lui dans le gouffre.

**- « Shuichi,** l'appela le blond. **Tu n'arriveras jamais à me remonter, alors lâche-moi. »**

**- « Il n'en est… pas… question ! »** refusa tout net l'artiste d'une voix étranglée.

**- « Lâche-moi, espèce d'imbécile ! Tu vas finir par tomber avec moi ! »**

**- « Si tu veux pas que je tombe, t'as qu'à arrêter de gesticuler et me donner ton autre main pour que je puisse te remonter ! »**

Shuichi avait crié ces mots presque avec colère. Comment l'écrivain pouvait-il croire qu'il le laisserait chuter dans le vide pour sauver sa propre vie ?

**- « Tsss ! T'es vraiment idiot ! » **pesta Yuki.

**- « NON ! C'est toi qui est vraiment idiot et stupide ! **s'écria le musicien. **Comment tu peux penser une seule seconde que je te laisserai tomber ? Pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Hein ? Pourquoi ? Je t'aime plus que tout ! Alors me demander de te lâcher, c'est me demander de me jeter moi-même dans ce ravin ! »**

**- « … »**

**- « Jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber, Yuki… **murmura l'adolescent, les yeux soudain humides.** Je t'aime trop pour ça…Yuki…» **

Deux gouttes d'eau vinrent s'abattre sur le visage du blond. Un instant, il crut que la pluie commençait à tomber, mais il s'aperçut bien vite que c'était son amant qui pleurait à présent à chaudes larmes. Troublé, l'écrivain avala lentement sa salive et plongea ses yeux dans le regard d'azur infini du musicien. Dedans, il pouvait y lire une profonde tristesse mêlé d'une intense conviction : Shuichi préfèrerait mourir que de le laisser tomber.

**- « Tsss… Baka… » **lâcha le blond avec un sourire nanoscopique avant de tendre son autre main vers l'artiste et de s'aider de ses pieds pour remonter.

Shuichi tira de toutes ses forces les poignets de son amant, malgré la douleur qui lui taraudait l'épaule. Peu importait la souffrance, la seule chose qui comptait était de sauver son compagnon. Un dernier effort, un cri de hargne pour se donner du courage, une puissante poussée sur ses jambes, et avec une force dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, l'artiste ramenait l'apprenti Spiderman (5) sur le plancher des vaches. L'adolescent eut seulement le malheur de mettre trop d'ardeur dans son sauvetage, et emporté dans son élan, l'écrivain lui retomba lourdement dessus. Les deux amants restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, vautrés pêle-mêle l'un sur l'autre, reprenant lentement leur souffle et se remettant de leurs émotions.

**- « Yuki… »**

**- « Haï ? »**

**- « T'es lourd… »**

**- « Ah gomen ! » **s'excusa aussitôt le blond en se redressant.

Enfin débarrassé du poids qui compressait sa poitrine, Shuichi prit une grande inspiration de soulagement, puis il leva ses deux perles violines vers l'écrivain et lui demanda :

**- « Ça va, Yuki ? »**

**- « Tsss, baka… Bien sûr que ça va… Grâce à toi… »**

**- « Yokata… » **murmura l'artiste en refermant les yeux.

Le musicien les rouvrit aussitôt quand il sentit deux lèvres chaudes et humides se poser sur les siennes. Ses paupières se rabaissèrent quand la langue vint effleurer la sienne, puis s'enrouler autour avec passion. L'artiste savoura l'instant quelques secondes avec délectation, mais ce ne fut que quelques trop courtes secondes car Yuki rompit soudain le baiser, se releva et le tira par le col de son T-shirt pour le redresser.

**- « Bon, on repart, **fit le blond un ton monocorde en repartant en direction de la crête du Héron Blanc. **Sinon, on va vraiment finir par se le prendre, ce fichu orage. »**

**- « Héééé ! Mais… Yukiiiii ! Atteeeeends !! » **cria Shuichi en se précipitant pour récupérer son sac.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**À suivre…**

**Dans le prochain épisode :** L'orage

**1°- ****Tancer :** faire une remontrance à quelqu'un

**2°-****Les Monts Kiso :** Les montagnes Kiso, également appelées Alpes centrales, sont une chaîne de montagnes moyennement âgées, composées de granite, étendues sur 20 km de l'est à l'ouest, et 80 km du nord au sud. Cette chaîne se situe entre la vallée Kiso et le bassin Ina dans le sud du département de Nagano. Les montagnes sont couvertes de forêts et de fleurs alpines. Le plus haut pic est le Mont Koma avec 2956m de haut, juste au-dessous duquel conduit une télécabine.

**3°- ****« Kamiki » :** ce village n'existe que dans l'imagination de l'auteur (c'est-à-dire Moi, la Grande et Exceptionnelle Shizuka, HOHOHOHOHO), et accessoirement j'ai emprunté ce nom à un village du jeu vidéo Ookami (où l'on incarne la déesse Amaterasu qui évolue sous la forme d'un grand loup blanc)

**4°- « ****La crête du Héron Blanc » :**ne cherchez pas, c'est moi qui ai inventé le nom de cette crête. J'ignore comment peuvent se nommer les différentes crêtes et autres à-pics de ce massif (Je ne connais que le Mont Koma)

**5°- « ****Spiderman » (note de Shuichi) :** Huuuuum… Je verrais bien mon Yukiki en collants moulants rouges et bleus… baaaaaaaaaveeeeeuuh….

**Commentaires de fin :** Ce n'est qu'un début, mais si j'avais posté la fic telle quelle en un seul chapitre, ça aurait plus d'une trentaine de pages… Et encore, elle n'est même pas encore terminée. Je vais me remettre tout de suite au travail, tant que j'en ai la volonté. A bientôt !!

**Lexique :**

_Baka __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excuse(z)-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Kuso no ko :_ sale gamin

_Ojii-chan :_ grand-père

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Tadaima :_ je suis là, c'est moi, je suis rentré

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Urusaï__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Yokata :_ ouf ! Quel soulagement !


	2. L'orage

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, léger cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami

**Commentaires :** J'espère que la mise en bouche du premier chapitre vous aura assez intéressé pour venir lire ce second chapitre. Ce ne sera pas une fic comme celles que j'écris d'habitude. Elle sera plus dramatique, plus épique, ce sera plus une aventure qu'une romance, mais l'amour sera quand même derrière tout ça. Enfin seulement si la fic plait et que je peux en mettre la suite en ligne. Bonne lecture !!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre II : L'orage **

Encore sous le coup de l'adrénaline, le chanteur avait réussi à soulever son sac, avec une légère grimace toutefois quand le poids du bagage pesa sur son épaule droite. Mais il n'y prit pas garde et rejoignit son amant d'un pas de course digne d'un escargot à cause de son chargement. Au bout de dix minutes de marche, la crête semblait toujours aussi loin, mais l'orage, lui, se rapprochait de plus en plus. Un vent froid et humide s'était levé et faisait bruisser doucement le feuillage des arbres. Le ciel était à présent voilé de sombres nuages s'illuminant parfois d'éclairs de faible intensité. Le tonnerre grondait doucement au loin, mais allait en s'intensifiant de minutes en minutes. Soudain, un éclair d'un vif éclat, un coup de tonnerre retentissant, suivi d'un bruit sourd surprirent le romancier. En se retournant pour voir si Shuichi suivait toujours, il s'aperçut que celui-ci venait de se vautrer lamentablement par terre.

**- « Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous, baka ? »**

**- « … Hugn… Yukiiii… Viens m'aider… J' peux pas me relever… Mon sac est trop lourd… »**

**- « C'est pas vrai, ça ! Me dis pas que t'as peur de l'orage ? »** bougonna le blond en venant à son secours.

**- « Si… » **avoua le musicien d'une voix penaude tandis que l'écrivain le débarrassait de son sac à dos.

**- « Pfff… Toi alors. T'es vraiment un boulet… »**

Au grand étonnement du blond, Shuichi ne releva pas l'insulte. Il semblait plutôt mal à l'aise, assis sur le sol en se tenant le bras.

**- « Quoi ? **fit le blond. **Tu t'es fait mal ? »**

**- « Non, non, t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave… » **éluda Shuichi en se tenant l'épaule droite.

**- « Fais voir, » **ordonna le blond.

**- « HIIII !! Itai itai itaiiiii !! » **couina le gamin quand Yuki lui fit lever le bras en lui tâtant l'épaule.

**- « Y a vraiment que toi pour réussir à te faire mal en te cassant bêtement la gueule par terre, et tout seul en plus. »**

**- « C'est pas en tombant que je me suis fait mal… » **gémit Shuichi.

**- « Hein ? Tu t'es blessé quand alors ? » **

**- « Je… Je crois que je me suis fait ça tout à l'heure… Quand t'es tombé dans le ravin… »**

**- « Et depuis tout ce temps, t'as rien dit, baka ? » **gronda l'écrivain.

**- « Mais c'est pas ma faute ! Sur le coup, je m'en suis pas aperçu, je sentais rien du tout ! J'avais juste l'épaule un peu engourdie ! Mais maintenant, ça me lance vachement… »**

**- « Il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de fracture, **constata le blond en continuant son examen.** Je crois que tu t'es déboîté l'épaule quand tu m'as rattrapé. »**

**- « Ça fait un mal de chien pourtant… » **chouina l'adolescent.

**- « Si t'as encore la force de râler, c'est que c'est pas si grave que ça, baka, **fit sarcastiquement l'écrivain. **Viens par là, »** ajouta-t-il en obligeant Shuichi à se lever.

**- « Hein ? Que… qu'est-ce que tu veux faire,Yuki ? »**

**- « Assis !» **ordonna Yuki en faisant asseoir le musicien contre un arbre.

**- « Pou… pourquoi tu enlèves ta chaussure… ? » **balbutia l'artiste, passablement étonné.

**- « Pour te remettre l'épaule en place, » **répondit le romancier.

**- « NANIIIIII ?? Itai itai itai !!» **pleurnicha Shuichi quand Yuki se positionna pour le rafistoler.

**- « Bouge pas, baka, ou tu vas avoir encore plus mal. »**

L'écrivain posa doucement son pied déchaussé contre l'épaule du musicien, tout en tenant fermement son bras droit. Shuichi ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il voulait faire, mais il était plutôt inquiet.

**- « Yuki… j'ai peuuuur… »**

**- « Et moi, tu crois que j'avais pas la trouille quand tu me tenais à bout de bras tout à l'heure, alors que mes pieds pendaient dans le vide ? **rétorqua sèchement le blond. **Je me demande encore où t'as pu trouver la force dans tes petits bras maigrichons pour réussir à me remonter. »**

**- « Hého… » **grommela l'artiste avec une moue boudeuse.

**- « Je t'ai fait confiance tout à l'heure, non ? Alors, maintenant, c'est à toi de me faire confiance, ok ? »**

**- « … J'ai peur…»**

**- « Je sais que t'as peur. C'est sûr, ça va te faire un peu mal, **concéda Yuki. **Mais après, ça ira mieux. Alors fais-moi confiance, ok ? Je sais ce que je fais. »**

Ces yeux… Décidément, Shuichi ne pouvait pas résister à ces yeux dorés à la lueur fascinante et mystérieuse. Le regard de Yuki le captivait, et cette confiance en lui absolue qu'il pouvait lire dans ce regard le convainquit tout à fait.

**- « Haï, Yuki…** souffla le musicien. **Je te fais confiance. »**

**- « Bon, j'y vais à 3, » **prévint le romancier.

**- « Vas-y ! Je suis prêt ! Tant pis si ça fait mal !» **lança l'artiste en fermant les yeux de toutes ses forces comme pour se donner du courage (genre Nakamura Hiro dans la série Heroes).

**- « 3 ! » ** s'écria Yuki en tirant un grand coup sec sur le bras du chanteur.

**- « ITAIIIIIIIIII !! » **hurla le musicien quand ses os se remirent en place avec un craquement sinistre. _(__Shizu :__ Aie… J'ai mal pour lui…)_

Effrayée, une nuée d'oiseaux s'envola brusquement au-dessus d'eux. Direction plein sud. Totalement à l'opposé de l'orage menaçant. Et les randonneurs, eux, avançaient perpendiculairement par rapport au nord, là d'où venait la tempête. Le temps se dégradait de plus en plus. Le tonnerre roulait à présent sans discontinuer, et les éclairs de faisaient proches, beaucoup trop proches. Une goutte d'eau s'abattit sur la joue d'Eiri. Cette fois-ci, c'était bien la pluie…

**- « Y faut qu'on reparte, Shu, **fit le blond au musicien. **L'orage se rapproche. »**

**- « Kusoooo… Espèce de brute ! **attaqua soudain l'adolescent sur un ton cassant en se massant le bras.** T'avais dit à 3 ! »**

**- « Oui, c'est ce que j'ai fait, non ? J'y suis allé à 3. »**

**- « Kuso ! Mais je pensais que t'allais d'abord dire 1, puis 2 ! Tu m'as fait mal ! »**

**- « Si tu t'y attendais trop, j'aurais pu te faire encore plus mal, baka,** lui renvoya son amant. **Tu peux bouger ton bras, maintenant ? »**

**- « Hein ? Ha… Haï ! Ça va… Mais où t'as appris à faire ça ? T'as suivi des stages de secourisme ? »**

**- « En quelque sorte. J'ai vu ça dans un épisode de Docteur Queen, »** expliqua le blond avec son expression de supériorité habituelle de _« je-suis-Yuki-Eiri-et-j'me-la-pète »._

**- « Qu… Quoi ?? T'as vu ça dans quoi ? »**

**- « **_**"Docteur Queen, femme médecin"**_**. »**

**- « Depuis quand tu regardes des trucs nunuches toi ? »**

**- « Depuis que je suis avec toi, baka ! **s'emporta l'écrivain en rosissant.** Bon, t'as plus mal ? Allez, on décolle, mais avant on va décharger un peu ton sac et mettre des trucs dans le mien. Je porterai le plus lourd des deux. »**

**- « Ooooh, c'est gentil ça, Yuki ! »**

**- « Tsss… C'est uniquement parce tu t'es fais mal pour me sauver que je fais ça,** dit froidement le blond. ** Sinon, tu te démerderais tout seul avec ton bordel. »**

**- « … ça c'était nettement moins gentil… » **marmonna le gamin à voix basse.

**- « Oh pitié ! Tu vas pas chialer maintenant ? » **pesta l'écrivain en voyant les yeux de Shuichi s'emplirent de larmes.

**- « T'as qu'à pas me dire des trucs méchants… »**

**- « Je te dirais pas de trucs méchants si t'étais pas débile, c'est tout. Maintenant décharge ton sac et donnes-en moi la moitié. » **

**- « Yuki… **fit Shuichi tandis qu'ils réorganisaient les provisions et le matériel de Shu dans les deux sacs. **Je crois me souvenir qu'il y a un abri de montagne pour les chasseurs dans le coin… »**

**- « Baka ! Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit plus tôt ? »**

**- « Ben parce que je suis pas sûr de le retrouver… Mon grand-père m'y a emmené plusieurs fois quand j'étais gamin, mais ça remonte à loin… »**

**- « Pas grave, on va essayer d'y aller quand même. »**

**- « Ha… haï ! » **

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La pluie avait commencé à tomber. D'abord quelques gouttes timides qui rapidement devinrent déluge. Les deux randonneurs essayaient de se frayer un chemin à travers la végétation qui devenait de plus en plus dense dans cette partie de la forêt. De plus, la pluie gênait leur progression, rendant la terre boueuse et glissante. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à une petite clairière où siégeaient en son centre trois immenses chênes sans conteste séculaires, que Shuichi reconnut aussitôt.

**- « C'est bon, Yuki ! **s'écria-t-il victorieusement.** On est sur le bon chemin ! C'est le bosquet des 3 chênes ! Je me rappelle du chemin à partir de là ! C'est juste de l'autre côté ! »**

Il s'élança alors à travers la trouée végétale, et… s'effondra brusquement. Yuki le rejoignit et s'agenouillât près de lui. Le chanteur semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Mais encore une fois, il revint aussitôt à lui dès lui le blond le souleva légèrement.

**- « Shuichi ? **s'inquiéta Yuki. **Ça va ? »**

**- « Ha… Haï. »**

**- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »**

**- « Je… je sais pas trop… **balbutia le musicien, un peu perdu. **J'ai senti un truc bizarre… Comme si… comme si je pénétrais dans quelque chose… Un endroit différent… Et puis, je me suis senti mal et… »**

**- « Shuichi ? » **interrogea le blond, se demandant pourquoi son compagnon ne terminait pas sa phrase.

L'écrivain suivit alors le regard de l'adolescent, fixé avec incrédulité droit devant lui, et là, il vit…

**- « Kuso… » **souffla-t-il, passablement énervé de tomber sur une nouvelle emmerde.

Car là, juste en face d'eux, se dressait un loup. Et pas un loup ordinaire : c'était un grand loup blanc dont les yeux dorés brillaient d'un éclat étrange et mystérieux.

_**« On dirait les yeux de Yuki… »**_ se dit intérieurement Shuichi en se relevant, un instant fasciné, avant de réaliser la situation.

L'animal ne semblait montrer aucune animosité. Pourtant, il fixait les deux humains avec une insistance inquiétante.

**- « Son regard… On dirait celui d'un être humain… » **pensa Yuki à voix haute.

**- « Ah ? **s'étonna le musicien sans quitter le prédateur des yeux. **Toi aussi, t'as eu cette impression ? »**

Alors qu'ils se demandaient encore comment se sortir de ce guêpier, le canidé montra soudain les crocs et se mit en position d'attaque avec un grognement menaçant. Ni une, ni deux, Shuichi et Yuki se retournèrent pour fuir, mais ils s'arrêtèrent net. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un loup, ni même un autre animal, qui les avait stoppés. C'était plutôt un étrange phénomène qui leur paraissait carrément ahurissant. Là, en plein milieu de la clairière, il y avait une ombre étrange sur le sol. Mais le plus bizarre, c'était surtout que cette ombre n'avait aucune raison de se trouver là. Il n'y avait rien au-dessus qui justifiait sa présence. Et encore plus hallucinant, l'ombre bougeait. Elle se tortillait sur le sol comme une flaque d'eau agitée de remous, et peu à peu, se rassemblait verticalement pour former une masse compacte, avec, ô stupeur, des bras, des jambes, et une tête d'où s'étirait une sorte de longue queue noire. Et sur cette tête, au milieu de ce qui semblait être son visage, deux énormes yeux globuleux d'un jaune brillant venaient d'apparaître.

L'étrange créature devait mesurer à peine un mètre de haut, et se dandinait doucement, prenant appui un coup sur l'une, un coup sur l'autre jambe. Sa texture toute entière était d'un noir profond, sans aucune délimitation apparente de boutonnière ou de fermeture éclair marquant le bord de ses vêtements. On aurait plutôt dit que la matière noire qui enveloppait cette chose était sa « peau » même, elle ne portait aucun vêtement ou une quelconque combinaison de ninja. Finalement, entre le loup et cette étrange créature, la bestiole poilue était finalement bien moins effrayante malgré ses crocs que cette horreur ténébreuse sur pattes.

Les deux amants étaient totalement coincés. Fallait-il, sans mauvais jeu de mots, se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Ou bien courir le risque d'affronter cette chétive créature noire ? Par rapport au loup, elle semblait bien moins agressive, et même presque risible avec ses trémoussements enfantins. Cependant, ils ignoraient totalement de quoi il s'agissait, et surtout de quoi elle était capable. Dans le doute, il valait peut-être mieux affronter une menace dont on connaissait les dangers, plutôt qu'une chose dont on ignorait tout. Shuichi et Yuki n'eurent pourtant pas à se poser ces questions bien longtemps. Le loup poussa brusquement un grondement féroce avant de s'élancer d'un bond dans leur direction. Réagissant aussitôt, l'écrivain poussa le musicien sur le côté, évitant de justesse les crocs de l'animal qui allèrent se planter dans la gorge de la créature venue d'ailleurs…

Une lutte féroce s'engagea alors entre les deux combattants. Le loup esquivait avec grâce et agilité les coups de griffes, si on pouvait appeler ces étranges doigts crochus des griffes, de son adversaire, tandis que ce dernier attaquait de façon complètement imprévisible et sans aucune logique. Ce grotesque démon ne semblait savoir faire qu'une seule chose : attaquer son ennemi. Il ne prenait pas le temps d'étudier son belligérant, ni d'établir une quelconque stratégie. Il se contentait d'esquiver les coups en se dématérialisant brusquement avant de repasser à l'attaque. Cette façon d'éviter les coups était très singulière, puisque la créature semblait se liquéfier pour redevenir une flaque d'ombre qui se déplaçait à grande vitesse sur le sol, avant de reprendre forme, et de se jeter sur son opposant.

Fascinés malgré leur horreur par cette lutte de titans, les deux randonneurs étaient restés au bord de la clairière, à observer la bataille en silence. La pluie tombait de plus en plus fort, le tonnerre semblait rythmer la bataille par ses roulements tonitruants et les éclairs déchirant le ciel donnaient au tout une ampleur dramatique digne des grandes épopées grecques. Le loup blanc contre la créature noire, le Bien contre le Mal, la Lumière contre l'Obscurité, le Yang contre le Yin (1). Une lutte sans merci sous un ciel hostile. Qui allait gagner ? Aucun des deux humains ne le sauraient car, brusquement, la bataille se rapprocha d'eux et ils durent s'écarter prestement. Seulement, le sol rendu glissant par la pluie fit perdre l'équilibre à Yuki qui dérapa au bord d'une déclivité un peu abrupte. Shuichi, qui avait tenté de le rattraper, fut déséquilibré à son tour, et ils commencèrent une longue glissade à travers les fourrés qui leur déchiraient la peau, ainsi que leurs vêtements.

Entraîné par le poids de son sac, le musicien glissait en arrière à une vitesse telle qu'il n'arrivait pas à attraper une branche ou une racine quelconque pour s'arrêter, ce que Yuki, lui, avait réussi à faire très rapidement. Shuichi, quant à lui, termina sa course tout en bas, en plein dans un buisson épineux particulièrement piquant. Le romancier finit de descendre la pente en s'aidant de la végétation, et vint aider son amant à se sortir de là. L'artiste se laissa tomber à quatre pattes quand il fut tiré de sa prison végétale.

**- « Fiuuuu ! Quelle dégringolade ! **s'exclama-t-il avec un soupir de soulagement évident. **Et puis ce monstre bizarre là-haut ! T'as vu ça, Yuki ? Ses yeux jaunes étaient franchement flippants ! Même le loup, à côté, on aurait dit le Petit Chaperon Rouge. »**

**- « Ouais, j'ai deux yeux moi aussi. Et j'ai encore assez de cervelle pour me dire qu'on doit se trouver un abri avant de tomber sur un autre truc****dangereux. Allez, debout, on y va. »**

Le romancier tira alors Shuichi par le bras pour le relever, mais celui-ci vacilla brusquement avant que ses jambes ne le lâchent.

**- « Allons bon ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » **pesta le blond en le rattrapant comme il pouvait.

Devenu blanc comme un linge, Shuichi s'agrippait à son amant pour ne pas s'écrouler à cause de ses vertiges. Une vive douleur lui déchirait le flanc gauche, et quand il pencha la tête pour regarder ce qui l'élançait de la sorte, il eut un nouvel étourdissement avant de revenir à lui.

**- « Oh merde… **souffla-t-il d'une voix éteinte que le blond peina à entendre avec l'orage. **Yuki… Je crois que j'ai comme un petit problème là… » **

Quand l'artiste leva la tête pour regarder son compagnon, celui-ci put découvrir le « petit problème » de Shuichi : sur son flanc gauche, environ à hauteur de l'estomac, son sweat-shirt était déchiré et un morceau de branche dépassait d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres de la chair blanche et délicate. L'écrivain pâlit légèrement, mais un gémissement du gamin l'empêcha de se laisser aller à son affolement.

**- « … Hugn… Je… je me sens pas bien, Yuki… »**

**- « Oï ! Shuichi ! Tiens bon ! SHUICHI ! »**

Les appels de l'écrivain n'y firent rien. La tête de l'adolescent retomba en arrière et il perdit connaissance…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**À suivre…**

**Dans le prochain épisode :** La menace

**1°- ****Le Yin et le Yang :**Le Yin est noir, froid et féminin, tandis que le Yang est blanc, lumineux, chaud et masculin. Je me trompe toujours là-dessus en inversant les 2 (alors j'espère que là, je ne me suis pas trompée…)

**Commentaires de fin :** La situation commence à s'aggraver pour nos deux randonneurs du dimanche. Pourront-ils sortir vivants de cette forêt remplie de créatures étranges ? Ou est-ce seulement le début de leur aventure ? Vous le saurez peut-être en lisant le prochain chapitre…

**Lexique :**

_Baka __ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Nani :_ quoi, hein ?

_Kuso :_ merde


	3. La menace

Chapitre :

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, léger cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami pour ceux de Gravitation, de Disney et Square Enix pour KH, de Clamp pour X et de Nobumoto Keiko pour Wolf's rain

**Commentaires :** Désolé de l'attente, mais je suis en plein déménagement et je suis allée faire les maïs, donc j'ai eu peu de temps pour écrire. Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de réfléchir à mes histoires, et là, en plein milieu du champ de maïs, je me suis mise à rire de mon méga coup de génie. Je ne savais pas comment introduire la « force » qui possède Shuichi, pour que ce soit clair pour vous lectrices et lecteurs. Et j'ai eu une illumination, là, en plein milieu de ma rangée, sous le soleil battant d'été. MWAHAHAHAHA !! Je suis trop géniale !! Enfin bref, héhéhé, je vais coucher mon idée sur papier… heu… nan… sur le pc et bientôt, vous comprendrez… Mais bon, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre, désoulééééééé !! Allez, bonne lecture !

Ah oui, et pour répondre à mes différentes reviews :

- _à Dimi-chan :_ oui, la créature noire est bel et bien un Sans-cœur, tiré donc de Kingdom Hearts

- _à Laku-san :_ bravo, tu as bien deviné que le loup venait de Wolf's rain. La créature noire vient donc de Kingdom Hearts comme expliqué ci-dessus, un excellent jeu vidéo (adapté en manga par la suite mais pas sorti en France, mais le jeu oui), et dans ce jeu, le héros, Sora, accompagné de Donald et Dingo, se baladent à travers les mondes de Walt disney en rencontrant des perso de Disney mais aussi de Square Enix (comme Cloud ou Séphiroth de Final Fantasy 7).

- à tous : merci pour vos reviews, ça m'encourage pour la suite (j'avais vraiment peur que personne n'aime cette fic du fait de l'étrange cross-over que je fais. Je ne savais pas trop si les fans de Gravitation connaissaient Kingdom hearts et s'ils ne connaissaient pas, j'avais peur que ça les fasse fuir.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Alors qu'ils se retrouvent pris dans un violent orage au beau milieu de la forêt, Shuichi et Yuki tombent nez à nez avec un loup et une étrange créature de ténèbres. En fuyant les deux monstres qui engagent un féroce combat, Shuichi est blessé…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre III : La menace**

Aussitôt, l'écrivain souleva l'artiste et alla l'installer au pied d'un arbre. Le feuillage ballotté par les rafales de vent n'offrait qu'un piètre abri contre le déluge qui s'abattait sur eux, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien pour s'occuper du musicien. Eiri le débarrassa de son sac à dos en prenant garde de ne pas accrocher la branche, puis il agrandit un peu le trou dans le vêtement de Shuichi. Le bout de bois semblait assez profondément enfoncé, et le romancier se demandait comment faire pour l'enlever sans risque. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à le faire, le gamin se réveilla avec un grognement plaintif.

**- « Shuichi ! » **s'écria le blond, soulagé de le voir reprendre conscience.

**- « … Yu… ki… »**

**- « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'enlever la branche et on va trouver ce refuge, **le rassura l'écrivain en caressant doucement sa joue. **On n'est plus très loin, maintenant, c'est ce que tu as dit, non ? »**

**- « Je… Je sais pas… si je pourrais me retrouver à partir d'ici… Yuki… » **

**- « Courage, tu vas y arriver ! Te laisse pas aller surtout ! »**

Eiri posa alors sa main sur la branche pour la retirer mais Shuichi l'arrêta dans son geste.

**- « Je sais que ça va faire mal, mais laisse-moi faire, Shu… »**

**- « Non, Yuki… **réussit à prononcer le musicien. **Si t'enlèves la branche, je vais me mettre à saigner, et si je perds trop de sang, je pourrais pas marcher. Alors si tu veux pas être obliger de me porter, laisse cette branche là où elle est, et aide-moi à me lever… »**

**- « Demo… » **hésita le blond, un peu surpris de l'assurance calme du musicien dans une pareille situation.

**- « Tu me soigneras quand on sera à l'abri… »**

Perplexe, le blond hésitait à obtempérer au conseil de son amant. Cependant, il devait se montrer réaliste : avec le poids des sacs, et même s'ils en abandonnaient un ici, il ne pourrait pas porter le chanteur jusqu'au refuge. Car tout à l'heure, lors de leur dégringolade, il s'était blessé lui aussi. Certes moins gravement, mais sa cheville droite l'élançait méchamment.

**- « … Bon… **céda le romancier. **OK. On y va alors. » **

Le blond alla ramasser son sac ainsi que celui de Shuichi, vida un peu plus l'un des deux en laissant les choses inutiles, comme une cafetière ou un paquet de préservatifs, sur place, puis il fit enfiler le plus léger au chanteur, avant de prendre l'autre.

**- « Yuki… Regarde… » **fit le musicien quand Yuki voulut l'aider à se relever.

Le romancier leva alors les yeux et là, il vit un autre loup. Celui-ci était plus petit que le précédent. Il portait 4 bracelets en métal argenté à la patte droite et son pelage d'une jolie couleur noisette le faisait plus ressembler à un gentil toutou qu'à un grand méchant loup. Et de fait, il n'avait pas l'air agressif pour deux yens. Bien au contraire, son regard semblait… presque inquiet, et comme l'autre loup, terriblement humain. Un peu comme ce jeune garçon au doux regard qui se dressait à présent devant eux. Mais où était passé le loup ? Soudain, Yuki remarqua les bracelets à son poignet droit.

**- « Masaka… » **souffla-t-il, estomaqué.

**- « Heuuuu… Yuki… C'est moi qui rêve ou bien… le loup s'est transformé en garçon ? » **questionna Shuichi d'une voix incrédule, en fixant l'adolescent debout devant lui.

De grands yeux noisette, des cheveux châtains coupés au carré, une chemise rouge sombre, un pantalon kaki et des boots style militaire, voilà comment le garçonnet était habillé, et voilà ce que voyaient les deux amants.

**- « Dans ce cas-là, je rêve aussi, Shuichi…** confirma Yuki.** Parce que je vois la même chose… »**

**- « En tout cas, il a pas l'air méchant, on dirait… » **fit le musicien d'une voix légèrement tremblante qui montrait qu'il essayait plus de se persuader que c'était un gentil loup, qu'il n'y croyait réellement.

**- « Ouais, ben, j'ai pas vraiment envie d'attendre qu'il nous attaque pour savoir s'il est gentil ou pas, **dit le blond sans détourner les yeux du garçon-loup**. On va se lever doucement, sans geste brusque et on va se casser. »**

À leur grand étonnement, le jeune homme loup sembla peiné de leur suspicion à son égard. Malgré la pluie qui ruisselait sur ses joues, Eiri crut apercevoir une larme perlait au coin d'un de ses yeux. Avait-il donc compris ce que disaient les deux humains ? Bah, après tout, s'il pouvait devenir humain, pourquoi pas ? Mais l'écrivain n'avait guère envie de le savoir, et était plutôt pressé de se mettre à l'abri. Sans un mot, le loup sembla se ressaisir, et il leur adressa un sourire avant de reprendre sa forme animale. Il fila ensuite dans une direction, et s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, semblant les attendre.

**- « On le suit, Yuki ? **demanda le musicien. **On dirait qu'il veut nous montrer le chemin. »**

**- « **_**"Nous montrer le chemin " **_**? Tu prends pas un peu tes rêves pour des réalités là ? Comme si un loup pouvait… »**

L'écrivain s'était tu en voyant apparaître un nouveau loup. De ses yeux beaucoup plus incisifs que ceux du jeune mâle à ses côtés, il fixait le blond d'un air menaçant. Ce loup gris à la cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse semblait vouloir protéger l'autre. Pour apaiser la situation qui se tendait de plus en plus, Shuichi demanda au jeune loup :

**- « Tu veux nous aider, c'est ça ? Tu sais où le refuge ? »**

Manifestement heureux que le chanteur ait compris ses intentions, le petit loup hocha la tête en sautillant gaiement. Yuki se dit que cette bestiole lui faisait penser à un certain chanteur en mode canin, mais il chassa vite cette pensée pour se concentrer sur la situation. Que faire ? Les loups ne semblaient pas hostiles, et de toute façon, au point où ils en étaient, rien ne pouvait vraiment être pire. Le blond interrogea son compagnon du regard, et celui-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête positif. Eiri l'aida alors à se relever en passant un bras sous ses épaules, et ils suivirent les deux loups à travers la forêt.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

L'orage au-dessus d'eux ne cessait de s'intensifier, et la pluie tombait toujours plus drue. Ses gouttes glacées transperçaient la peau comme autant d'aiguilles acérées, frigorifiant les deux humains qui peinaient de plus en plus à avancer. L'un, à la toison dorée, boitait sévèrement, et l'autre semblait en plus piteux état encore, du sang glissant doucement le long de sa jambe. Shuichi avait de plus en plus de mal à rester debout et il pesait à présent de tout son poids sur son compagnon. La pluie glaciale n'arrangeait la baisse de température de son corps déjà opérée par sa perte de sang. Ses membres s'engourdissaient rapidement, et son esprit avait de plus en plus de difficultés à rester lucide. Il se sentait lentement sombrer vers l'inconscience, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à sa fatigue. Pas maintenant. Ils étaient presque arrivés ! Il fallait qu'il tienne. S'il abandonnait maintenant, il savait qu'il allait mourir. Mais son harassement eut finalement raison de lui, et ses jambes se dérobèrent alors qu'il perdait connaissance. Surpris par le poids soudain d'un corps qui s'affaisse, son compagnon glissa sur le sol boueux et chuta avec lui sur le sol détrempé par la pluie.

**- « Kuso ! » **jura le blond entre ses dents en retournant aussitôt l'adolescent pour ne pas qu'il se noie dans la terre humide.

À son grand désarroi, le romancier put constater que le bout de bois planté dans le flanc de l'artiste s'était enfoncé encore plus profondément, traversant de part en part le corps du musicien. Devant eux, les loups s'étaient arrêtés et les observaient en silence. A la faveur d'un éclair, Yuki crut alors apercevoir une bâtisse dans le lointain. Le refuge ! Enfin ! Il devait à tout prix réveiller Shuichi, même s'il savait que celui-ci souffrait encore plus que lui. Ils y étaient presque, mais l'écrivain ne se sentait plus la force de porter son amant sur une si longue distance. À contrecœur, il secoua l'artiste en l'appelant.

**- « Shuichi ! Oï ! Baka ! »**

**- « Hmmm… » **gémit le chanteur en reprenant difficilement conscience.

**- « Ça y est ? Monsieur daigne enfin se réveiller ? » **fit le blond d'un ton involontairement sec.

**- « Yu…ki ? J… j'ai mal… »**

**- « … Je sais… **fit l'écrivain, désolé. **Mais on y est presque, Shuichi. Je vois le refuge d'ici, on va y arriver. Alors il va falloir que tu serres les dents. »**

**- « … On va essayer… »**

**- « Allez, debout maintenant ! » **lança Yuki en tentant de faire se relever son compagnon.

**- « Hééé ! Attends ! Doucement ! Onegaï… »**

**- « On va pas passer la nuit sous cette tempête. Fais un effort, bon sang ! »**

**- « Mais merde ! J'ai mal moi, je te signale ! **protesta l'adolescent. **Si tu veux que je marche, il va falloir que je me relève doucement où je sens que je vais encore tourner de l'œil ! Aide-moi à me relever lentement et fais pas chier, ok ? »**

**- « Ça va, c'est bon ! On va se relever doucement ! Mais toi aussi, aide-moi. Le sol est glissant et j'ai mal à ma cheville. Sers-toi de ton bras droit ! »**

**- « Kuso, mais t'as pas compris que je peux pas m'appuyer sur ce bras, connard ? Il me fait encore mal ! »**

**- Si t'avais pas été assez stupide pour essayer de me remonter de ce ravin alors que t'en avais pas la force, tu te serais pas blessé, baka ! »**

**- « Et quel est l'abruti qui a eu l'idée génialissime de se casser la gueule dans un bête trou ? Je me serais pas fait mal si t'avais regardé où tu mettais les pieds ! »**

Les deux amants se fixaient d'un air agressif en s'invectivant violemment quand soudain, un formidable coup de tonnerre retentit, les calmant aussitôt.

**- « Bon, si on veut arriver là-bas, y faudrait peut-être qu'on arrête de se disputer, Yuki. Aide-moi à me relever et allons-y. »**

Alors qu'ils se remettaient difficilement debout, le plus jeune des loups vint les aider, offrant l'appui de son dos comme soutien. Shuichi le remercia d'une caresse, et soutenu par son amant, ils reprirent leur chemin. Eiri voyait bien que le chanteur faisait des efforts monumentaux pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau, et il le soutenait le plus possible. La cabane se rapprochait, mais ils ralentissaient de plus de plus, et la distance semblait se rallonger d'autant. Soudain, le poids pesant sur les épaules du blond s'allégea d'un coup. Le jeune garçon-loup avait pris forme humaine pour venir soutenir Shuichi de l'autre côté et les aider à avancer, sans se soucier du regard désapprobateur de son camarade au pelage gris. L'orage avait encore doublé de force, à croire qu'un typhon s'abattait sur les Monts Kiso. Les rafales de vent manquaient les jeter à terre à tout instant, et la pluie troublait leur vision. Heureusement que le loup à la vue perçante était là. Ce dernier les conduisit sans faille jusqu'à l'abri. Il aurait voulu aider Yuki à soigner le musicien, mais un long hurlement provenant de la forêt le rappela à l'ordre, et il abandonna les deux amants sur le seuil de la cabane avec une révérence désolée.

L'écrivain poussa alors la porte et entra en soutenant toujours le musicien. L'intérieur était plutôt petit, et ne semblait posséder qu'une pièce principale et une autre pour la cuisine (avec une antiquité de cuisinière à bois). Et bien qu'il fût encore à peine 16h de l'après-midi, tout était plongé dans une pénombre inquiétante. Le blond conduisit aussitôt Shuichi qui était sur le point de s'évanouir à nouveau vers le lit à l'autre bout de la pièce, juste sous la fenêtre. Il le laissa dessus après lui avoir fait poser son sac, et se dépêcha d'aller fermer la porte avant de revenir s'occuper de l'artiste.

Shuichi respirait avec beaucoup de difficulté, et grelottait de froid. Il était couché légèrement sur le côté droit, de façon à ne pas trop peser sur son épaule encore douloureuse ni à toucher le bout de bois. Depuis qu'il se savait en sécurité, et surtout que son amant l'était, il avait cessé de se battre contre son épuisement, et il se laissait glisser dans l'inconscience. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur tellement son esprit était embrumé de fatigue. Et il avait froid aussi, tellement froid. Il lui semblait entendre Yuki lui parlait, mais sa voix restait un lointain murmure dont il ne comprenait rien. Il entrouvrit les yeux quand il sentit sa tête se soulever, et il aperçut son amant qui paraissait s'adresser à lui, mais aucun mot ne parvenaient distinctement à ses oreilles. À tout hasard, il hocha légèrement la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris même si c'était faux, et manifestement, sa réponse convint au romancier qui lui adressa un sourire soulagé. Un de ces sourires tellement rares chez l'écrivain que le cœur de Shuichi s'emplissait de bonheur dès que son amant lui en adressait un, même microscopique. Et en ce moment, il avait vraiment besoin de ce sourire, il avait besoin de ça pour résister.

Yuki voyait bien que son compagnon était au plus mal. Il lui posait des questions sur son état, lui demandait s'il allait bien, mais l'artiste ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'il disait. Pourtant, l'adolescent lui adressa finalement un petit signe de la tête l'assurant qu'il allait tenir le coup. Soulagé, le blond laissa échapper un sourire aimant, que Shuichi lui rendit aussitôt, avant de fermer les yeux en gémissant. Shuichi souffrait, il était arrivé à sa limite. Eiri devait agir vite. Il entreprit d'abord d'élargir avec son couteau suisse le trou du sweat de l'artiste pour bien dégager l'endroit où était enfoncé la branche. Le bâton était profondément enfoncé, et l'écrivain ignorait s'il avait touché un organe vital ou pas. Que devait-il faire à présent ? Allumer le poêle à bois derrière lui ? Enlever la branche du flanc du musicien ? Déshabiller Shuichi ? Il était certain qu'il faudrait allumer le poêle pour réchauffer Shuichi après l'avoir déshabillé. Et il faudrait le soigner, donc il fallait trouver de quoi faire des bandages.

En y réfléchissant bien, Shuichi avait peut-être emmené une trousse de secours. En premier lieu, il fallait donc sortir du sac tout ce qui lui serait utile pour panser le blessé, puis essayait de faire du feu pour avoir de la chaleur et de la lumière, et ensuite s'occuper sérieusement du musicien. Eiri se mit alors aussitôt à fouiller dans les sacs, et il trouva un peu tout et n'importe quoi malgré ce qu'il avait supprimé, mais il put trouver une lampe de poche, une boîte d'allumettes, et une trousse de secours très bien achalandée. Le blond attrapa quelques bouts de vieux journaux qui traînaient dans la cabane dont il se servit pour allumer le poêle, prit une marmite trouvée dans la cuisine qu'il mit dehors sous la pluie pour récupérer de l'eau, puis débarrassa le musicien de ses vêtements trempés. Au passage, il avait trouvé une lampe à pétrole encore presque pleine, qu'il avait allumé également et posée sur la table de chevet près du lit. Maintenant, il avait assez de lumière pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

Dehors, l'orage grondait toujours, mais l'écrivain n'en avait à présent plus cure. Désormais, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Shuichi. Dans la trousse, il avait trouvé compresses, bandages, et autres sparadraps, ainsi que de l'éther et du désinfectant. Trouvant des draps propres dans un placard, il en prit un et le déchira en plusieurs morceaux pour éponger le sang qui ne manquerait pas de couler, et également nettoyer la boue qui les maculait tous deux. Retirer la branche ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Bien qu'il eut endormi l'artiste avec une compresse imbibée d'éther, Eiri retira sa ceinture qu'il plia en deux et glissa entre le dents du blessé pour ne pas qu'il se morde la langue lorsqu'il ôterait le bout de bois. C'était un peu dommage de gâcher un si beau cuir, mais il n'avait que ça sous la main et la vie du musicien était plus importante que ce bout de peau tannée.

Affirmant alors sa prise sur la branche, le romancier prit une grande inspiration et tira d'un coup (6). Le bâton résista un instant avant de s'extirper de la chair sanguinolente. Le sang se mit à couler abondamment, au grand dam du blond, qui appliqua aussitôt sur les plaies les morceaux de tissu qu'il avait préparés. Il avait vu l'adolescent grimacer légèrement en mordant la ceinture, mais celui-ci ne s'était pas réveillé. Fort heureusement, l'hémorragie s'arrêta assez vite, ce qui signifiait sans doute qu'aucune partie vitale n'était atteinte. Yuki s'empressa alors de désinfecter les plaies et d'y appliquer des compresses qu'il fit tenir avec force ruban adhésif, puis il prit la bande la plus large et la plus longue qu'il y avait dans la trousse, et il en enveloppa l'abdomen du musicien, pour bien comprimer le tout et éviter une nouvelle hémorragie. Le romancier étendit ensuite l'artiste correctement sur le lit, et ramena la couverture sur lui.

Malgré les couvertures et le poêle qui réchauffait la pièce, l'adolescent tremblait de froid. Yuki posa sa main sur son front, et il constata qu'il avait de la fièvre. Il aurait aimé lui donner l'un des cachets d'aspirine qu'il avait trouvé dans la trousse de secours, mais l'artiste semblait dormir profondément, et il renonça à le déranger. Et puis, sa fièvre n'était pas très élevée, alors cela pouvait attendre un peu. Le blond en profita alors pour se détendre à son tour. Il ôta ses vêtements détrempés _(Arrêtez de baver, bande de perverses !! baaaaaaveuuuuuh… Slurp ! Heuuu… Désolé…)_ qu'il mit à sécher avec ceux de Shuichi, et s'enroula dans un drap pour se sécher. Il s'occupa de sa cheville qu'il recouvrit d'une bande après y avoir passé un peu de pommade trouvée toujours dans le sac. S'installant sur une couverture posée au sol à côté du lit, il fouilla un peu plus attentivement les sac à dos, et fit un rapide inventaire des choses utiles : plusieurs mini-bouteilles d'eau, des briquettes de jus de fruits, des chips, des crackers, le reste de sandwichs préparés pour la journée, des gâteaux, quelques pommes, et surtout l'incontournable stock d'une bonne vingtaine de boîtes de pookies à la fraise.

Bref, pas grand-chose de très nourrissant, et pas de quoi tenir plus de quelques jours. Yuki avait déjà essayé plusieurs fois de contacter le grand-père Shindô avec le portable, mais l'orage devait perturber les ondes et il ne captait rien. Peut-être que demain matin, ça marcherait mieux. En tous les cas, il espérait que les secours arriveraient vite. Shuichi ne pourrait sans doute pas marcher avant plusieurs jours, si tant est qu'il puisse se remettre sans soins médicaux. Avec lassitude, l'écrivain appuya sa tête contre le lit derrière lui. En tournant légèrement la tête, il pouvait voir son compagnon sommeiller. Ce spectacle attendrissant lui rappela sa propre lassitude et il soupira d'agacement de se retrouver dans une situation pareille. Il s'en voulait pour Shuichi. Mais les regrets ne lui serviraient à rien dans un moment pareil. Ce dont il avait besoin, c'était de nourriture et de repos. Il grignota donc quelques chips puis, voyant que Shuichi semblait toujours avoir froid, il lui mit la couverture sur laquelle il était assis, et vint se glisser dessous avec lui pour le réchauffer de son corps _(__Shizu :__ Celles qui ont pensé qu'il va le sauter, vous n'êtes que des obsédés ! Shuichi est blessé, voyons !)_. Et tandis que l'orage s'éloignait lentement, il finit par s'endormir à son tour…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**À suivre…**

**Au prochain chapitre :** _Les ombres dans la nuit…_

**Commentaires de fin :** Décidément, c'est bien pratique, cette série de Dr Queen. Yuki se débrouille comme un chef quand même ! Espérons que la suite se passe mieux, surtout pour ce pauvre Shuichi à l'article de la mort (enfin, pas complètement quand même, mais il a bien morflé le pauvre petit chou, gnihihihihi… FIUUUUUUU !! BLAAAAM !!... Aieuh… Fichu dico…). Bon, allez, j'ai du boulot moi. Surtout si je veux poster la suite de cette fic, de mon autre fic Bring me to the light, ainsi que de ma fic de Naruto, sans compter toutes celles que j'ai en projets… Bisous et à bientôôôôôôt !

**Lexique : **Pas grand-chose dans le lexique, j'ai opté pour un texte moins chargé en japonais, vu qu'on me fait des réflexions sur ce point-là

_Baka __ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin

_Demo __:_ mais

_Kuso :_ merde

_Masaka :_ c'est pas vrai, j'y crois pas, impossible

_Onegaï __:_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît


	4. Les ombres de la nuit

Chapitre :

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, léger cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**

- Kiba, Tsume, Hige et Toboe de Wolf's rain

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami pour ceux de Gravitation, de Disney et Square Enix pour KH, et de Nobumoto Keiko pour Wolf's rain

**Commentaires :** Bon, voici un autre chapitre de cette fic en cross-over. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir beaucoup écrit pendant les vacances mais j'ai fait les maïs et j'ai déménagé donc, très peu de temps pour moi et mes écrits. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant, et même si à partir de fin septembre, je pars en stage (arf ! six mois à Limoges !), j'essaierais de continuer à poster des chapitres dans la mesure du possible. AH ! Pour info, j'ai mis du japonais dans le texte (avis aux anti-japonisants dans le texte), accompagné bien entendu de son lexique.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Grâce à l'aide des mystérieux loups, Yuki et Shu arrivent enfin au refuge sous une pluie battante. L'écrivain soigne son amant avec les moyens du bord, espérant que celui-ci survive à ses blessures...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre IV : Les ombres de la nuit**

Le lendemain matin, le soleil brillait ardemment au-dessus de la chaîne des Monts Kiso. Yuki était plutôt fatigué après la nuit blanche qu'il avait passée au chevet du musicien. Celui-ci avait fait une poussée de fièvre et s'était mis à délirer, et son agitation avait causé une nouvelle hémorragie qui l'avait beaucoup affaibli. Le chanteur s'était finalement apaisé quand le soleil s'était levé, mais il se refusait à dormir, semblant craindre quelque menace diffuse dont Eiri ne comprenait pas l'origine. L'écrivain s'était alors résolu à aider son compagnon à se reposer en lui faisant respirer à nouveau un peu d'éther. Quand il sortit du refuge pour se détendre avec une cigarette, le romancier avait trouvé devant la porte les affaires dont ils s'étaient délesté la veille au soir, rassemblées dans le sac de couchage qui faisait parti desdits objets. À côté, il y avait aussi des noisettes et autres fruits des bois posés sur des feuilles d'érable. Étaient-ce les loups qui avaient apportés tout ça ? Cela semblait étrange, mais après les événements de la veille, c'était plus que plausible.

Pendant que Shuichi dormait, le blond explora un peu les environs. En montant un peu, il avait pu repérer le Mont Koma et la crête du Héron Blanc, enfin du moins, il le croyait, mais il fut incapable de se souvenir par où ils étaient venus. D'ailleurs, il lui semblait bien qu'il ne souvenait pas non plus du chemin pour retourner à la cabane. Décidément, il avait autant le sens de l'orientation qu'une boussole qui n'indique pas le nord. Il avait alors essayer d'utiliser le téléphone portable, mais celui-ci restait muet, indiquant qu'il était hors réseau. Étrange… En fait, depuis la veille, tout était étrange. La créature, les loups, le téléphone, cet orage d'une rare violence, et même Shuichi… En y regardant bien, le paysage aussi paraissait avoir un petit quelque chose de différent par rapport à hier. Le romancier observa plus attentivement, et là, il trouva ce qui manquait : les fils électriques ! Hier encore, il se rappelait avoir vu une antenne-relais, et aussi les fils du téléphérique tout en haut de la montagne, mais aujourd'hui, tout manquait là où ils auraient dû se trouver.

**- « Kuso… **jura le blond. **On a atterri dans la Quatrième Dimension ou quoi ? »**

Mais alors ?? Tout s'expliquerait alors ! S'ils étaient dans une autre dimension, il était normal que le téléphone ne fonctionne pas !

**- « …Naaaan… Impossible… Je me fais des films là… »** souffla le blond à mi-voix dans le vide.

Et pourtant… D'où pouvait alors bien sortir le démon aux yeux jaunes ? Et ces loups prenant forme humaine ?

**- « Je dois être en train de rêver… C'est ça, je rêve… » **se répéta-t-il quand il vit le loup blanc, apparemment venu le guider jusqu'à l'abri.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'était qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun temple en vue. Tout en suivant le quadrupède, Eiri consulta sa montre. Cela faisait déjà deux bonnes heures qu'il s'était absenté. Il espérait que Shuichi ne s'était pas réveillé, ou pire… Soudain inquiet, il pressa le pas.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quand il arriva au refuge, l'adolescent dormait toujours. Le teint pâle, les traits tirés, Shuichi donnait plus l'impression d'un zombie que d'un jeune chanteur plein de fougue et de talent. Yuki renonça à le réveiller pour le faire manger, ou boire. Le pauvre petit avait déjà assez mal dormi cette nuit, et en plus il avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Il devait être épuisé. Et de fait, le musicien ne se réveilla qu'assez tard dans l'après-midi. Encore dans les vapes, Shuichi ne savait plus où il était, et se croyait encore dans l'appartement de Yuki, cloué au lit avec un bon rhume. Yuki essaya de le lui démentir, mais l'artiste semblait ne pas comprendre, et ne prêtait guère attention à ses paroles, si bien que l'écrivain renonça à lui expliquer leur situation : coincés comme deux pauvres débiles en plein milieu d'une forêt qui ne semblait plus la même, blessés sans pouvoir appeler de secours, et entourés de loups étranges et de créatures noires encore plus bizarres...

Tout ce que l'écrivain réussit à faire avaler au chanteur fut un peu de jus d'orange, que Shuichi ingurgita avec beaucoup de difficultés. Durant la nuit suivante, la fièvre revint soudainement, et l'artiste était si faible que Yuki lui fit prendre de l'aspirine en le lui donnant au bouche-à-bouche, seule manière efficace pour éviter que le blessé ne recrache le médicament. La nuit se passa sans encombre, hormis les grondements et les bruits de combat que le romancier entendait dehors. Apparemment, les loups veillaient, et Yuki espérait qu'ils ne laisseraient pas d'autres gnomes noirs comme la veille s'en prendre à eux. Pas très rassuré par ce qui se déroulait au-dehors, et voyant que Shuichi grelottait encore de froid à cause de la fièvre, le blond vint se glisser à nouveau contre lui dans le lit, lui offrant la douce chaleur et l'étreinte réconfortante de ses bras, ce à quoi l'adolescent répondit en blottissant sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son compagnon.

En se réveillant le lendemain matin, Shuichi put enfin avaler un peu de nourriture, bien que celle-ci ne fût guère idéale pour un convalescent. Cependant il avait le ventre rempli, et c'était ce qui importait le plus pour le moment. Cependant, le romancier ne s'attendait pas à ce que son amant lui demande quelque chose qui lui paraissait franchement ahurissant.

**- « Yuki… **fit Shuichi en se rallongeant avec l'aide du blond quand il eut fini de manger. **Tu… Tu peux me laisser là et partir. »**

**- « Quoi ?! »**

**- « Je sais pas si je pourrais réussir à me lever et à marcher rapidement. Alors peut-être que… tu devrais partir et aller chercher du secours. Comme ça, les secours sauront où on est, et on pourra être sauvé tous les deux beaucoup plus vite… »**

**- « Tu me demandes de te laisser seul ici, alors que t'es même pas capable de te lever pour aller pisser ou pour te défendre ? »**

**- « Ha… haï… » **balbutia le chanteur, vaguement effrayé par l'expression encolérée qu'affichait à présent son compagnon.

**- « Non, mais t'es vraiment pas bien toi ! Comment peux-tu croire une seule seconde que je te laisserais seul ici ? » **cria soudain l'écrivain, hors de lui.

Un silence se fit alors. Cette phrase avait comme un air de déjà vu, enfin plutôt de déjà entendu.

**- « Je sais bien que je suis un monstre d'insensibilité et de froideur, mais je ne suis pas dégueulasse à ce point-là quand même, **ajouta le blond sur un ton toujours énervé, mais malgré tout plus doux. **Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses penser que j'accepterais de t'abandonner ainsi, dans une forêt lugubre infestée de créatures sorties de nulle part. Tu me disais l'autre jour quand j'ai failli tomber dans le ravin que te demander de me lâcher, c'était te demander de te jeter toi-même dans le vide. Et bien là, c'est exactement pareil ! Me demander de t'abandonner, c'est me demander de me tirer un balle dans la tête direct ! Tu n'as donc pas compris à quel point tu étais important dans ma vie ? À quel point j'ai besoin de toi ? Je ne suis pas très démonstratif, c'est vrai, mais si vraiment je ne t'aimais pas, je t'aurai dit de dégager depuis longtemps ! »**

**- « Tu arrêtes pas de me le dire… » **lâcha Shuichi d'un ton désabusé.

**- « Raaah ! Tu m'énerves ! Je te le dis, oui, et je te fous même dehors parfois, mais je t'ai jamais empêché de revenir. Je suis même allé te chercher plusieurs fois, je me suis battu contre Seguchi pour ne pas qu'il te sépare de moi, je me suis remis en question pour accepter ton amour, alors toi ne rejette pas le mien comme ça ! On partira d'ici ensemble ou rien ! Je… je ne peux pas te laisser mourir ici, tout seul, en croyant que j'ai préféré sauver ma peau, plutôt que de sauvegarder notre amour…»**

La voix du romancier s'étrangla soudain, et il se tut aussitôt. Shuichi pouvait constater que ses yeux étaient humides. Les derniers mots de son amant l'avaient vraiment ému et touché au plus profond de son âme. L'adolescent savait déjà que Yuki l'aimait, mais l'entendre de la propre bouche de celui-ci, c'était quelque chose de vraiment merveilleux. Les yeux du blond brillaient de colère, mais les larmes qui y perlaient montraient qu'il était secoué, troublé. Visiblement, ce dernier n'arrivait pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit, à la fois honteux de s'être exprimé de la sorte, et furieux envers le musicien. Avec un _"tsss"_ agacé, il se retourna pour quitter la cabane, mais Shuichi le retint par la manche de sa chemise.

**- « Yuki… » **souffla-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

**- « ... »**

**- « Reste… » **lâcha alors le musicien avec un petit sourire que le blond aperçut du coin de l'oeil.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au romancier pour craquer, et il vint aussitôt se blottir dans les bras que l'adolescent lui tendait.

**- « Gomen, Yuki… **s'excusait l'artiste tandis que son amant pleurait doucement contre son épaule. **Gomen nasaï… »**

**- « Ne m'abandonne pas, Shuichi… Ne meurs pas sans me le dire… Je t'interdis de mourir, tu m'entends ? J'ai trop besoin de toi… »**

Ils pleurèrent tous deux un long moment, jusqu'à ce que Shuichi, épuisé, finisse par s'endormir. La blessure du musicien semblait guérir assez bien, aucune infection ne paraissait s'être déclarée, et bien qu'encore douloureuse, elle ne saignait plus. Mais malgré ces nouvelles encourageantes, Yuki était inquiet. Il n'arrivait pas à contacter qui que ce soit avec les téléphones, il n'y avait plus aucun signe de civilisation autour d'eux. Les loups ne leur étaient pas hostiles, mais n'étaient pas non plus amicaux, sauf le plus jeune. Et la nuit, les drôles de lutins sombres rôdaient autour de la maison, et leur présence semblait être la cause du mal-être de Shuichi. Quand la nuit tombait, les attaques reprenaient. Par la fenêtre, l'écrivain apercevait parfois leurs yeux jaunes luisants dans l'obscurité, et plus ils se rapprochaient de la cabane, plus l'artiste semblait souffrir et devenir brûlant.

La nuit suivante, quelques heures avant la pointe du jour, Shuichi se réveilla, tremblant de froid et fébrile. Yuki s'était assoupi, enroulé dans le sac de couchage près du poêle. Les bruits inquiétants autour de la cabane s'étaient apaisés, mais on pouvait sentir encore comme une présence pesante qui s'insinuait au creux de l'estomac. _"Elles"_ étaient toujours là… Les sombres créatures… L'adolescent frémit à cette seule pensée, et inconsciemment, il poussa un gémissement d'angoisse, alertant l'écrivain qui ne sommeillait que d'un oeil.

**- « Shuichi ? **s'inquiéta ce dernier en se redressant sur un coude. **Ça ne va pas ? Tu as mal ? »**

**- « Hein ? Ah, non, ça va. Je… J'avais juste un peu froid… » **bafouilla l'artiste, embarrassé d'avoir dérangé son compagnon alors qu'il tentait de prendre du repos.

**- « C'est juste à cause de la fièvre ça. Si je te mettais plus d'épaisseur, ça ne serait pas bon pour toi, alors dors maintenant. Ça passera dans un moment, »** fit le blond en faisant mine de se rallonger.

**- « Demo… »**

**- « Désolé pour toi, mais t'as déjà toutes les couvertures. Il reste que le sac de couchage et je me le garde, » **grommela son amant en s'enroulant dedans.

**- « Yuki… » **souffla l'artiste d'une voix peinée.

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? » **demanda l'écrivain en regardant vers le lit.

**- « Je… je voulais pas le sac, tu sais… **bredouilla le gamin d'un ton hésitant. **Je me disais juste que… »**

**- « Que quoi ? Quand t'as un truc à me dire, dis-le. Je vais pas te bouffer, malgré mon mauvais caractère. Alors accouche avant que ça m'énerve. »**

**- « Ben je me disais, que tu aurais pu venir avec moi dans le lit… Pour qu'on se tienne chaud… » **souffla l'artiste d'une voix tremblante, n'osant avouer son angoisse.

**- « … »**

**- « Tu dois pas être très bien installé, là, par terre… »** reprit le musicien devant le silence de son interlocuteur.

**- « … »**

**- « Yuki… Réponds-moi, onegai… »**

**- « … »**

**- « Yukiiii… **insistait l'adolescent, peiné de ce mutisme pesant. **Même si c'est pour m'envoyer chier, dis au moins quelque chose. »**

**- « Tsss… Commence pas à chialer, baka, **fit alors le blond en se levant, un sourire au coin des lèvres. **Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ton air de chien battu. »**

Yuki vint rejoindre le chanteur en emportant sa couverture qu'il garda sur les épaules, puis il monta carrément à la tête du lit pour venir se glisser sous son compagnon avec mille précautions pour ne pas le faire souffrir.

**- « Yu… Yuki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »** s'exclama l'artiste, étonné.

**- « Je me mets sous toi pour que tu aies bien chaud, **expliqua le romancier en calant le musicien entre ses jambes pour qu'il puisse s'adosser à son torse. **Voilà, comme ça. Ça va ? T'es bien installé ? Tu n'as pas mal ? »**

**- « C… C'est bon, ça va… » **balbutia l'adolescent en piquant un fard.

Malgré son embarras, Shuichi était aux anges. Avec un soupir d'aise, il laissa aller sa tête sur la poitrine du romancier, lentement bercé par la respiration de ce dernier. Il bailla, puis chercha la main de son compagnon, où il glissa ses doigts avant de dériver doucement vers le pays des songes…

La fièvre qui le reprit un peu plus tard brisa cependant ses rêves sereins pour se transformer en cauchemars. Yuki se leva pour s'occuper de lui, mais constatant que l'artiste s'agitait encore plus quand il était seul dans le lit, l'écrivain lui donna un peu d'aspirine avant de revenir s'installer derrière lui. Le romancier savait ce qui perturbait ainsi le sommeil de son amant : les monstres noirs. Cependant, il ne pouvait rien faire contre eux, et il ne savait pas si Shuichi résisterait longtemps à ces nuits éprouvantes.

Heureusement, au-dehors, les loups veillaient, et le soleil finissait toujours par montrer le bout de son nez. Le matin du troisième jour arriva, et dès que les premiers rayons du soleil eurent dissipés les ombres de la nuit, l'état de Shuichi se stabilisa et l'artiste s'endormit très vite, le cœur soulagé d'un grand poids. Pendant que son amant sommeillait, l'écrivain se leva et sortit pour fumer et tenter à nouveau de contacter quelqu'un, ou peut-être même faire appel à ces mystérieux loups...

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Pendant ce temps, dans la cabane…**

Le jeune chanteur ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il se sentait encore faible, mais il était à présent bien reposé. Sa nuit de fièvre ne semblait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir à présent que le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel. Cependant, il se sentait mal à l'aise dans cette forêt, et il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà éprouvé cette sensation par le passé. Mais où, quand ? Il n'arrivait pas à s'en souvenir, et chercher dans sa mémoire commençait à lui donner mal à la tête, et il préféra en rester là pour le moment. Il se souviendrait sans doute plus tard. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait envie que d'une chose : manger. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il essaya de se lever, mais la lancée de douleur qui irradia depuis son ventre l'obligea à se rallonger.

Où était donc Yuki ? Il avait disparu quand il s'était réveillé. Il avait dû sortir faire la petite commission. Ou plutôt la grosse, vu le temps qu'il mettait à revenir. Shuichi espérait seulement qu'il n'avait pas été attaqué par un autre de ces monstres noirs des nuits précédentes. Préférant ne pas penser au pire, le musicien ferma les yeux avec un soupir de lassitude. En attendant Yuki, il allait dormir encore un peu. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose d'humide se poser sur son front, et il rouvrit aussitôt les paupières pour tomber nez à nez avec…

**- « Omae ! » **s'exclama-t-il en apercevant le jeune loup de la veille sous sa forme humaine.

**- « Ohayo ! » **lui répondit à sa grande surprise le garçon-loup sur un ton joyeux.

**- « Ha…heuuu… tu… » **balbutia l'humain en ôtant le chiffon humide que le loup lui avait posé sur le front, tellement estomaqué qu'il en perdait ses mots.

**- « Hum ? Nanda ? Ça va pas ? » **le questionna aussitôt son visiteur, l'air sincèrement inquiet.

**- « Tu parles ? »** réussit enfin à demander l'artiste.

**- « Ben oui, comme tu peux le constater, »** acquiesça l'autre avec un grand sourire, sans paraître le moins du monde offensé.

**- « Waouh ! Sugoï ! ** s'exclama Shuichi, impressionné et vivement intéressé par cet étrange garçon. **Ah ! Heuuu… Pardon… »**

**- « Iie, nandemonaï, **le rassura le jeune loup. **Tu ne dois pas voir tous les jours des loups qui parlent. »**

**- « Heuuuu… Non, en effet… »**

**- « Tu te sens mieux ? »**

**- « Hein ? Ah, oui, merci, **répondit le chanteur. **J'ai encore mal, et je peux pas me lever, mais ça va à peu près. Par contre, j'ai une faim de loup… »** fit-il avant de rougir brusquement, certain d'avoir gaffé.

**- « Hahahahahaha ! **se prit à rire l'autre. **Vous avez vraiment des expressions marrantes, vous autres, les humains. »**

Un peu surpris de cette réaction, l'artiste finit par se joindre à son compère, et il se mit à rire à son tour. Mais il s'arrêta bien vite quand il ressentit une vive douleur au ventre.

**- « Ah ! Fais attention ! » **s'alarma le loup.

**- « …Hugn… C'est bon, ça va… » **le rassura le chanteur avec une légère grimace.

**- « Ouf ! Tant mieux ! »**

**- « Au fait, tu as un nom ? **demanda l'artiste. **Moi je m'appelle Shuichi. »**

**- « Moi, c'est Toboe, ravi de faire ta connaissance, Shuichi, » **fit le garçon en souriant.

**- « Moi de même, » **lui sourit le chanteur.

**- « Et si on mangeait ? J'ai apporté des fruits que j'ai trouvés dans la forêt. »**

**- « Oh génial ! Et nous, on doit avoir des trucs aussi. Regarde dans le sac, là. »**

Les deux adolescents se mirent alors à discuter tout en grignotant, chacun racontant sa vie respective, de ces mésaventures ou de ces moments de bonheur. Toboe parlait de ses amis les loups, Kiba, le loup blanc qui les avait sauvé de la chose noire hier, Hige, drôle et charnu, et bien entendu, le loup à la cicatrice en forme de croix, Tsume. Le jeune loup semblait lui porter une affection toute particulière, qui n'était pas sans rappeler au chanteur la relation qu'il vivait avec le romancier. En effet, ledit Tsume était une crème avec Toboe, bien qu'il avait parfois son petit caractère bougon. Shuichi écoutait, émerveillé, l'histoire du garçon-loup.

**- « Alors comme ça, vous venez d'un autre monde ? »** questionna le musicien, avide d'informations.

**- « Oui, **confirma Toboe. **Dans notre monde, la race des loups a presque complètement disparu, victime de la déforestation et des chasses menées par les Hommes. Ceux qui ont survécu se sont adaptés, et se sont métamorphosés en humain pour pouvoir passer inaperçus. La vie n'était vraiment pas facile pour nous. Mais heureusement, j'ai rencontré Tsume, Kiba et Hige. On avait d'autres amis loups mais ils sont restés là-bas. »**

**- « Mais comment avez-vous fait pour venir ici ? »**

**- « Nous sommes passer par **_**"la porte"**_**. »**

**- « **_**"La porte"**_** ? »**

**- « Oui. Dans notre monde, il y avait une chose que nous recherchions, nous les loups : c'était **_**"Rakuen"**_**, **_**"Le paradis"**_**, un endroit où les loups pourraient vivre en paix loin de la menace des Hommes. Mais même cela, les Humains l'ont détruit et nous n'avions plus nulle part où aller (1). C'est alors qu'ils sont arrivés… »**

**- « **_**"Ils "**_** ? »**

**- « Les Sans-cœur, la créature que vous avez rencontrée l'autre jour. Ils venaient détruire complètement notre monde, et nous nous apprêtions à les combattre quand deux jeunes garçons accompagnés d'un canard et d'un chien parlants, sont arrivés. »**

**- « Un canard et un chien parlants… ? »** souffla Shuichi, passablement troublé, mais ne réfutant pas complètement ce concept après vu des loups devenir humains et parler.

**- « Haï. Donald et Dingo, je crois. »**

**- « … Donald et… Dingo… ? **s'étonna le garçon aux cheveux fuchsia. **Et y avait pas Mickey, aussi, tant qu'on y est ? »** ajouta-t-il, légèrement narquois.

**- « Si ! Y avait le Roi Mickey. Comment t'as deviné ?»**

**- « Heuuu… Comme ça, une intuition… **lâcha Shuichi, carrément pantois en entendant parler d'un Mickey devenu _"roi"_. **On les connaît un peu, ces personnages, dans notre monde... »**

**- « Ah, c'est super ! Ils sont célèbres alors ! »**

**- « Si on veut… »**

**- « Donc, tous ensemble, ils sont venus nous aider, et comme ils ont vus qu'on était fort et comme on n'avait pas d'endroit où aller, ils nous ont proposés de venir ici pour devenir les gardiens de la porte. »**

_**« De plus en plus bizarre…**__ se disait l'artiste. __**Je suis pas sûr de tout comprendre là… »**_

**- « Alors heuuu… C'est quoi cette fameuse porte ? »** demanda Shuichi, de plus en plus perplexe.

**- « C'est la porte qui relie les mondes entre eux. C'est par là que nous sommes venus, et c'est par là qu'arrive aussi les Sans-cœur. Et nous, on est là pour les arrêter. Pour les empêcher d'entrer dans votre monde. Pour vous protéger.»**

**- « Nous protéger ? »**

**- « C'est exactement ça, **fit soudain une voix froide depuis la porte d'entrée de la cabane. **Et vous autres, humains, n'avaient rien à faire ici. Alors dès que ton copain sera revenu, vous vous casserez tous les deux, pigé ? »**

**- « Tsume ! » **s'exclama Toboe, indigné du comportement de son camarade.

C'était un homme entre 25-30 ans, mais donc les cheveux gris attachés sur la nuque durcissaient le regard. Il portait une tenue très moulante en cuir, dont les manches étaient déchirées aux épaules, et on pouvait apercevoir sur sa poitrine une cicatrice en croix. Shuichi le reconnut alors : le loup qui accompagnait Toboe la veille !

**- « Et surtout toi, gamin… Cette partie de la forêt t'est interdite. Tu n'aurais jamais dû revenir ici… » **

**- « Revenir ? Comment ça, revenir ? Je suis déjà venu plusieurs fois avec mon grand-père quand j'étais enfant. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de venir ici ? » **

**- « Tu n'as pas le droit d'approcher du temple, gamin. Un point c'est tout, » **répondit seulement le loup gris.

**- « Et on peut savoir pourquoi ? » **demanda sèchement une autre voix glaciale que Shuichi identifia aussitôt.

- **« Yuki ! » **s'exclama le chanteur.

**- « T'es qui toi ? »** fit froidement le blond au loup gris, qu'il n'avait pas reconnu sous sa forme humaine.

Derrière Tsume, l'écrivain aperçut Toboe près de Shuichi. Lui, par contre, il le reconnut aussitôt. Reportant son regard vers l'homme devant lui, il vit la cicatrice en croix, et là, il comprit.

**- « Ah, je vois… Tu es le loup gris d'hier, **constata le romancier d'une voix où perçait un sarcasme évident.** Le teigneux qui me faisait les yeux doux. »**

**- « Ne me cherche pas, humain ! »** aboya Tsume.

**- « Tsss… Tu n'es vraiment qu'un animal…** cracha Yuki sur un ton persiflant, ravi que sa pique ait porté son coup. **Ton copain le loup blanc m'a averti que t'avais un sale caractère. »**

Le loup gris agrippa aussitôt Yuki par le col de sa veste, et lui lança un regard noir en lui montrant les dents. Des dents un peu trop effilées au goût du blond, qui demanda encore :

**- « Pourquoi Shuichi n'a pas le droit d'approcher du temple ? »**

**- « Cela ne te regarde pas, humain, » **cracha le loup gris avec hargne.

**- « Un peu que ça me regarde, mon gros loup ! **rétorqua le blond d'une voix forte. **Je cherche ce temple, et ça m'emmerderait passablement de pas pouvoir y aller parce que l'enquiquineur de service qui m'accompagne y est interdit de séjour ! Alors explique ! »**

**- « Tout ce que t'as besoin de savoir, c'est que la présence de ton copain peut provoquer la perte de ce monde. »**

**- « Je vois… C'est parce que vous êtes les gardiens de **_**"la porte"**_**, c'est ça ? Et Shuichi a le pouvoir de l'ouvrir, je me trompe ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez pas qu'il aille là-bas. Parce que cela ouvrirait le passage à ses créatures que vous appelez les "Sans-coeur", » **lança le blond en agrippant la main de Tsume pour lui faire lâcher prise.

**- « Grrr… Comment sais-tu tout ça ? C'est Kiba qui t'a tout raconté ? » **gronda l'homme-loup.

**- « Non, il s'est juste contenté de m'expliquer ce qu'étaient les Sans-cœur, et ce que vous faisiez ici, mais sans entrer vraiment dans les détails. Je connais vos noms aussi. Pour le reste, je l'ai deviné tout seul. »**

**- « T'es un p'tit malin alors, hein ? » **fit narquoisement Tsume.

**- « Ouais, **répondit Yuki avec un sourire sardonique. **Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne ? »**

**- « Plutôt deux fois qu'une, sale connard d'humain ! » **explosa le loup, franchement agacé par l'air suffisant du blond.

Yuki esquiva habilement un premier, puis un deuxième coup de poing, avant de riposter vivement. Ne s'attendant pas à trouver un adversaire aussi vif, Tsume encaissa une droite bien sentie en plein visage. Sous le choc, il recula d'un pas, mais resta debout. Profondément offusqué de s'être laissé surprendre, il releva la tête avec un regard meurtrier et asséna au romancier un coup d'une puissance nettement supérieur à celle de l'humain. Eiri vola à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écraser lourdement au sol. Aussitôt, le loup gris prit son élan et d'une forte impulsion sur ses jambes, il se propulsa en l'air et aurait filé à l'écrivain une autre trempe si celui-ci ne s'était dérobé d'une roulade en arrière.

Les deux adversaires étaient à présent immobiles, un genou au sol, se fixant avec agressivité. La joue de Tsume avait rougi après le coup qu'il s'était pris. Quant à l'écrivain, un filet de sang s'écoulait lentement du coin de sa bouche. Le choc avait été rude, et pour le blond, c'était bien la première fois qu'il rencontrait un adversaire capable de le sonner avec un seul coup de poing. S'il ne voulait pas se faire étaler à la prochaine empoignade, il allait devoir se creuser un peu les méninges pour établir une stratégie, et ne pas compter uniquement sur la force brute. D'un geste très lent, Eiri essuya son menton, avant de cracher au sol le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il ne perdait pas une seule seconde l'animal de vue.

_**« S'il se change en loup maintenant, ça va mal aller pour moi… » **_se dit le romancier.

En effet, il pourrait gérer un adversaire humain, même plus massif que lui, mais une bête féroce dotée de dents acérées, il voyait mal comment l'arrêter, et ne pas finir déchiqueter. Eiri ne bougeait pas, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire. Il observait son ennemi avec insistance, guettant le moindre mouvement qui lui indiquerait qu'il passait à l'attaque. Une goutte de sueur suinta de sa tempe à mesure que son angoisse augmentait.

**- « Tu as peur, humain ? **persifla Tsume avec un plaisir évident. **Je le sens, tu empestes la terreur. Comme c'est touchant ! »**

**- « Je n'ai pas peur de toi, sale clébard ! » **répliqua violemment le blond.

**- « Ne me compare à cette engeance vendue à l'humain ! **rugit le loup. **Contrairement à ces faibles chiens, les loups ne se soumettront jamais à vous ! »**

**- « Alors pourquoi protège-tu ce monde ? Il est rempli d'humains, non ? Qu'il est mignon, le gentil toutou à sa mémère !»** ironisa l'écrivain, en tapotant ses cuisses comme on le ferait pour appeler un chien.

**- « ASSEZ !! » **explosa l'homme-loup en se jetant sur le romancier qui n'eut même pas le temps d'esquiver.

_**« Moi et ma grande gueule… »**_pesta intérieurement Yuki en se protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait de la pluie de coups qui s'abattait sur lui.

Littéralement enragé, Tsume ruait son adversaire de coups bestiaux que celui-ci évitait à grand-peine, ne lui laissant pas le temps de riposter. L'homme en cuir avait plaqué l'écrivain au sol, et le maintenait ainsi de ses jambes puissantes. Eiri résistait autant qu'il le pouvait mais il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Soudain, un coup bien placé sur sa tempe lui fit perdre connaissance.

Pendant ce temps, Shuichi avait assisté à la scène, impuissant, depuis le lit à l'intérieur de la cabane. Il avait malheureusement perdu de vue les combattants quand ils étaient sortis en se jetant l'un sur l'autre, mais il pouvait entendre leurs éclats de voix et le vacarme de leur lutte acharnée. Avec l'aide de Toboe resté près de lui, le musicien se leva péniblement, et sortit à son tour pour arrêter cette vaine querelle. Les quelques pas qu'il venait d'effectuer étaient pour lui un véritable supplice. Il avait mal et il commençait à se sentir très mal, mais après avoir entre-aperçu le regard féroce de Tsume, il craignait pour la vie de son compagnon. Il devait les arrêter à tout prix, avant que ça ne se finisse mal. Quand il arriva sur le pas de la porte, il vit Yuki en fâcheuse posture, et Tsume au-dessus de lui qui levait déjà le bras pour lui porter le coup de grâce.

**- « NOOOOOOOOOOOON !! » **hurla Shuichi en se précipitant malgré sa souffrance vers les deux opposants.

L'artiste se jeta alors sur le bras du loup pour le stopper. De rage d'être ainsi dérangé, celui-ci réagit aussitôt et dégagea son bras d'un brutal mouvement qui envoya valser l'adolescent dans un tas de bûches entassé près de la maison.

**- « SHUICHI ! » **s'écria le jeune Toboe en s'empressant d'aller le dégager.

Enseveli et assommé net, Shuichi ne bougeait plus. Sa blessure au ventre s'était rouverte, comme l'attestait la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sous ses bandages, et il perdait aussi du sang d'une large coupure au front. Tsume s'était immobilisé, horrifié d'avoir osé toucher un enfant, et blessé qui plus est. L'écrivain, qui avait entre-temps repris connaissance, avait assisté à cette scène navrante, et profitant de l'inattention de son antagoniste, il le frappa violemment au coin de la mâchoire, puis une fois débarrassé de lui, il s'élança vers son amant. Il bouscula rudement le jeune loup qui tentait de ranimer Shuichi, et il prit délicatement le chanteur dans ses bras.

**- « Shuichi ? Shuichi, réveille-toi ! **appelait-il d'une voix où pointait une nuance d'angoisse. **Shuichi ! »**

Malgré ses sollicitations, l'adolescent restait désespérément inconscient.

**- « Vous ne devriez pas le secouer comme ça, **lui conseilla doucement Toboe en se relevant. **Il perd beaucoup de sang… »**

**- « Uruse !! » **lui cria le blond avec hargne.

**- « Omae… » **fit Tsume, prêt à se lancer sur le romancier pour le dérouiller.

**- « Yamete, Tsume ! » **l'exhorta le jeune Toboe en se plaçant entre son compagnon et les deux humains.

**- « Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin, Toboe ! »** aboya le loup gris.

**- « Il est temps d'arrêter cette querelle stupide… **ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête, les oreilles basses. **Shuichi… est mon ami, Tsume… »**

**- « Tu ne peux pas être ami avec un humain, Toboe, **lui répliqua froidement Tsume en époussetant ses vêtements pleins de poussière. **Il te trahira, comme cette jeune fille… Comme les autres… On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. »**

**- « Shuichi n'avait pas peur de moi, Tsume ! On a ri ensemble, il m'a raconté plein de choses sur son monde, il m'a considéré comme son ami bien que je sois un loup ! On doit l'aider ! Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Tsume ! C'est mon ami ! C'est mon tout premier ami de mon âge, alors ne le laisse pas mourir ! » **supplia le jeune loup, le visage ravagé par ses pleurs.

**- « Toboe a raison, **fit soudain une voix douce derrière Tsume. **On ne peut pas le laisser mourir. N'oublie pas combien il est important… »**

**- « Grrr… **gronda le loup gris en regardant s'approcher son chef de meute. **Kiba… »**

Sans se soucier de son partenaire à la cicatrice, le dénommé Kiba s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre les deux randonneurs.

**- « J'ai parlé aux moines du temple, **fit-il à l'adresse du blond. **Ils acceptent de vous accueillir dans leur demeure jusqu'à ce que ton ami soit guéri. Ensuite, ils vont reconduiront dans votre monde. »**

**- « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à Shuichi, espèce de sales loups… » **cracha l'écrivain sur la défensive.

**- « Nous ne lui ferons rien, **le rassura le loup blanc. **Bien au contraire, nous allons le conduire jusqu'aux moines pour qu'ils le soignent. Alors maintenant, refais ses pansements et prépare quelques affaires. Nous allons vous conduire au temple. »**

Yuki n'en revenait pas. Alors qu'ils avaient failli mourir pour trouver ce fichu temple, voilà qu'une bande de loups bizarres voulaient les y conduire, après avoir voulu les en écarter.

**- « Elle est où, l'entourloupe, là ? **demanda le blond, suspicieux, tandis qu'il soulevait son amant pour le ramener à l'intérieur. **Vous nous dites que Shuichi n'a pas le droit d'approcher le temple, et maintenant vous voulez nous y emmener ? Qu'avez-vous l'intention de lui faire là-bas ? Un lavage de cerveau ? Une séance de torture pour ne qu'il ne parle pas ? À moins que vous ne vouliez le faire disparaître… »**

**- « Tu es inquiet pour ton ami, je le comprends, **concéda Kiba.** Mais je te donne ma parole que nous ne lui ferons rien. Les moines le soigneront et vous reconduiront à la lisière de la forêt quand il sera en état de voyager. Rien d'autre.»**

**- « … »**

L'écrivain resta muet, soupçonneux à l'extrême. Il ne faisait déjà pas confiance à des gens de son espèce, alors à des loups, encore moins. Sans même un regard pour les trois loups qui se tenaient autour de lui sous leur forme humaine, Yuki retourna dans la maison où il déposa doucement son compagnon sur le lit.

**- « Kuso… Ça pisse le sang… » **jura-t-il entre ses dents quand il examina la blessure au ventre du musicien.

**- « Alors on doit l'emmener sans plus atteindre auprès des moines, **fit derrière lui la voix douce du loup blanc. **Ils ont de quoi le soigner correctement. »**

**- « Je ne t'ai rien demandé, saleté de loup… » **cracha le blond tout en essayant de stopper l'hémorragie.

**- « Tenez, mettez ça sur ses blessures ! »** le pressa le petit Toboe en accourant de l'extérieur.

Yuki examina avec appréhension ce que lui tendait le jeune loup. C'était une étrange bouillie de couleur verdâtre à l'aspect franchement peu appétissant.

**- « C'est quoi cette horreur ? » **s'enquit-il.

**- « C'est un cataplasme très efficace, **répondit aussitôt Toboe. **J'ai mâché soigneusement les feuilles pour qu'il soit facilement applicable. »**

**- « Tu as… mâché les feuilles ? » **lâcha le romancier en masquant à peine son dégoût.

**- « Fais ce qu'il te dit, et ne discute pas ! » ** lança Tsume depuis la porte d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de réplique.

Un peu à contrecœur, Yuki obéit. Dans cette situation, il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de suivre les conseils de ces loups. Shuichi, toujours inconscient, était plus pâle que la mort. Et si on ne faisait rien pour arrêter le sang de s'écouler, il allait finir par…

_**« Non ! **_se morigéna l'écrivain. _**On va le sauver. Il le faut. JE vais le sauver… Shuichi…»**_

Avec l'aide du jeune loup, le blond appliqua une bonne dose de la bouillasse verte sur les plaies béantes, et miraculeusement, le saignement stoppa. C'était sans doute une sorte de coagulant naturel. Soulagé, Eiri commença à en étaler généreusement sur la coupure au front du musicien, quand celui-ci se réveilla.

**- « Yu…ki… » **

**- « Je suis là, Shuichi, **l'apaisa le romancier en déposant une main sur sa joue brûlante. **Ne t'agite pas surtout. »**

**- « Yuki… Tu es blessé… » **s'alarma l'artiste en remarquant les traces de coups sur le visage de son compagnon.

**- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont que quelques bleus, » **dit sobrement le blond.

**- « Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, Yuki… Je veux te protéger… » **souffla l'adolescent en refermant lentement les yeux.

**- « Et tu l'as très bien fait jusqu'ici, **le conforta Yuki. **Tu peux te reposer maintenant, c'est moi qui vais prendre soin de toi. »**

**- « Hai… » **acquiesça le chanteur dans un soupir fatigué, comme s'il se déchargeait d'un fardeau que son état ne lui permettait plus de soutenir.

Soudain, Shuichi fut prit d'une quinte de toux déchirante, et il se mit à cracher un sang noir et poisseux, avant de s'abîmer dans un lourd sommeil proche du coma. Son état devenait de plus en plus préoccupant à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient. Jetant un dernier regarde à son amant, Yuki prit sa décision. Il se leva, et d'un air résolu, il demanda :

**- « Il est loin d'ici ce temple ? »**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**À suivre!!**

**Au prochain chapitre :** **Révélations…**

**1°- Je vous préviens d'avance que je ne respecte pas vraiment le scénario de Wolf's rain. Il fallait effectivement que je trouve une excuse pour faire venir les loups dans le monde de Gravitation. **

**2° **-** Référence à l'anime, où Toboe était devenu amie avec une humaine, mais cette dernière a cruellement découvert son secret quand le jeune loup a malencontreusement tuer le corbeau de la fille.**

**Commentaires de fin :** Alors, il vous a plu ce chapitre ? Oui ? Alors envoyez-moi des revieeeeews, merci beaucoup !! Moi je vais finir de ranger mes cartons et trouver une seconde entre 2 cartons pour écrire la suite. Bisous et à bientôt !!

**Lexique :**

_Arigatô / arigatô gozaimasu :_ merci

_Baka / bakamono / bakayarô__ :_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide, maladroit

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Demo __:_ mais

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Iie :_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident)

_Itaï :_ Aïeuh ! Ça fait mal !

_Kuso :_ merde

_Nanda :_ quoi ?

_Nandemo nai :_ non rien, c'est rien

_Nani :_ quoi ?

_Ohayô /ohayô gozaimasu :_ Bonjour (jusqu'à 11H du matin)

_Omae :_ toi

_Onegaï / onegaï shimasu__ :_ s'il te plaît / s'il vous plaît

_Seme :_ le _« dominant »_ dans un couple homosexuel, du verbe _« semeru » attaquer_

_Shinde kure :_ meurs !

_Shine :_ meurs !

_Sugoï :_ Super !

_Teme :_ connard / enfoiré

_Uke :_ le _« dominé »_ dans le couple homosexuel, du verbe _« ukeru » recevoir_, généralement plus petit et plus efféminé que le seme

_Uruse (variante de « Urusaï / uruseï »)__ :_ Ta gueule, ferme-la, tais-toi

_Yaoi :_ genre apparu dans les années 70 au Japon, c'est un genre dérivé du shoujo manga (manga pour filles). Il dépeint les relations sentimentales et sexuelles entre 2 hommes.

- serait l'acronyme de _« __**Ya**__ma nashi,__** O**__chi nashi, __**I**__mi nashi » « no climax, no point, no meaning »_ en anglais, ou en bon français sans dénouement, sans utilité, sans sens » (en gros un PWP Plot what plot)

- viendrait aussi de l'expression _« __**YA**__mete __**O**__shiri ga __**I**__tai »_ littéralement _« arrête j'ai mal au cul »._ Les Japonais préfèrent d'ailleurs à cette expression un peu crue le terme _« boy's love ». _Personnellement, j'aime beaucoup la 2e définition, pas vous ? héhéhé…. Nyark nyark nyark…

- Le yaoi décrit une relation comportant des scènes sexuelles parfois trèèès explicites. Le « shonen-aï » en est une forme dérivé, mais ne comporte pas de scènes de sexe, juste un petit bisou par-ci par-là, mais surtout beaucoup d'amour.

_Yamete :_ arrête / arrêtez


	5. Révélations

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, léger cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**

- Shindô Naotoka, le grand-père de Shuichi (personnage de moi celui-là)

- Kiba, Tsume, Hige et Toboe de Wolf's rain

- Sumeragui Subaru de X (Clamp)

- plusieurs autres dont je ne vais pas vous révéler le nom, MWAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Maki Murakami pour ceux de Gravitation, de Disney et Square Enix pour KH, de Clamp pour X et de Nobumoto Keiko pour Wolf's rain

**Commentaires :** Allez, dans la foulée du 15e chapitre de Bring me to the light, voici le 5 e chapitre du Temple des brumes. Bonne lecture !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Shuichi et Yuki sont coincés dans la forêt, blessés et menacés par les créatures noires. Ils font connaissance avec les loups qui les protègent, mais lors d'une altercation entre Yuki et un loup nommé Tsume, Shu se retrouve pris entre eux et son état s'aggrave. Les loups proposent alors de les conduire au temple…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre V : Révélations…**

Ce fut avec stupeur et soulagement à la fois que l'écrivain contempla pour la première fois le temple Kirishima. Perché à flan de montagne, à la base d'un vaste ravin qui s'élançait vertigineusement haut au-dessus de la bâtisse, le lieu ressemblait effectivement à un gigantesque passage à travers la montagne. De même, on pouvait apercevoir, au bout d'un immense escalier s'élevant vers la crevasse, une splendide porte Torii rouge (1) d'une taille impressionnante qui surplombait le temple. L'escalier lui-même était parsemé à intervalles réguliers d'une multitude de ces mêmes portes en version réduite. Derrière la grande Torii, il ne semblait rien y avoir. Pas d'autel, pas de bâtiment, pas de cour, rien d'autre que l'immensité de la déchirure à travers la roche ancestrale.

_**« Serait-ce la fameuse " porte" ? »**_ s'interrogea le blond en aparté.

Cependant, il n'avait guère le temps ni l'envie de s'extasier devant la beauté du paysage. Pressant le pas, il rattrapa les loups devant lui qui transportaient Shuichi sur une civière qu'un loup rondouillard répondant au nom de Hige avait apporté au refuge. C'étaient Kiba et Tsume, restés sous leur forme animale, qui s'étaient chargés de l'acheminement du blessé, après que l'écrivain, aidé des deux autres canidés, ait attaché la civière à leurs torses avec des cordes. Shuichi avait également était attaché pour ne pas glisser accidentellement du brancard, et de tout le trajet, il ne reprit connaissance. Malgré l'escarpement du chemin, les loups avaient su ménager leur colis avec délicatesse, ce dont Yuki leur était reconnaissant.

Dès que le petit groupe eut franchi les portes du temple, un groupe de bonzes les accueillit aussitôt, délestant les loups de leur précieux chargement pour le conduire à l'intérieur du grand bâtiment qui s'ouvrait devant eux. Le romancier voulut les suivre, mais d'autres moines le retinrent et l'entraînèrent vers un autre bâtiment où on lui fit prendre un bain, puis lui prodigua quelques soins rapides avant de lui apporter de quoi se changer et se restaurer. Parfaitement à l'aise dans le kimono blanc qu'on lui avait prêté, le romancier devait admettre qu'il n'y avait rien à redire sur l'accueil, il avait été traité comme un roi. Seulement niveau conversation, le tout se limitait à un dialogue unilatéral. Pas un des novices qui s'occupa de lui ne répondit à aucune de ses questions, et pas un ne décrocha un seul mot de tout le temps qu'il fut avec eux. Les loups avaient disparus dans la nature sitôt les deux randonneurs déposés au temple, et Shuichi était perdu quelque part dans l'immense bâtisse plantée au bout de la cour, juste sous l'escalier menant au Torii.

Les moines n'avaient pas l'air malveillants, mais l'écrivain ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet. Si encore on lui avait donné des nouvelles de son compagnon, il aurait pu se faire une raison et attendre qu'ils aient fini de le soigner pour aller le voir. Mais rien, aucune information, aucune parole rassurante, et même carrément aucun son n'était venu le réconforter. En attendant, il en profitait pour observer les lieux et ses silencieux hôtes. Il n'y avait ici aucun signe quelconque attestant qu'il s'agissait d'un temple bouddhiste. Les tenues des moines étaient des plus simples, et pouvaient indifféremment être portées par des shintoïstes que des adorateurs de Bouddha. La décoration était simple mais raffinée, mêlant avec une ingénieuse harmonie la pureté du dénuement à la beauté des peintures animalières et florales sur les fusumas (2) entourant la pièce où il se trouvait.

Incontestablement, il s'agissait d'un temple shinto, adorant les esprits de la nature. Et le blond en eut bientôt confirmation quand un homme à l'apparence androgyne entra dans la salle. Il était vêtu entièrement de blanc, et sa tenue ainsi que la déférence que lui portaient les moines semblait indiquer qu'il s'agissait du haut-moine de cet endroit. Des lanières bleu-violet ornaient le bord des manches de son kimono, et des décorations de la même couleur tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Son kimono tout comme son hakama (3), par leur blancheur immaculée, contrastaient avec la noirceur d'ébène de sa chevelure et de ses yeux. Enfin de SON œil, car l'un des deux paraissait plus clair que l'autre, et même vide, un peu comme si…

**_ « Vous avez raison, je suis borgne, **fit le jeune homme avant même que l'écrivain ne prononce mentalement le mot. **Mon œil droit ne voit plus depuis longtemps déjà. »**

**_ « Oh, je… je ne voulais pas me montrer discourtois… **bafouilla Yuki en se tournant vers le prêtre pour le saluer d'une prosternation. **J'ai été surpris sur le coup. Veuillez m'en excuser. »**

**_ « Ne soyez pas si formel, j'ai moi-même connu la vie à l'extérieur, **lui sourit son interlocuteur. **Mais le Destin là-bas ne m'a pas épargné et je suis venu ici soigner mes blessures… »**

**_ « Ah… » **fit simplement le blond en se redressant, sans comprendre.

C'était vraiment étrange. Le jeune garçon qui se tenait en face de lui semblait bien jeune pour être le grand prêtre de ce temple. À peine plus âgé que l'écrivain sans doute. Pourtant, une sensation de puissance et de grande maîtrise de soi émanait de cet homme aux cheveux de ténèbres.

**_ « J'ai peut-être l'air jeune, c'est vrai, mais ma puissance n'est pas feinte, »** lança le prêtre comme s'il lisait à livre ouvert dans les pensées du romancier.

Il n'y avait dans sa voix aucune once de vanité ou de vantardise. Il connaissait sa force, et savait sans aucun doute quelles en étaient les limites, ce qui lui permettait d'afficher cette assurance sereine.

**_ « Je suis Sumeragui Subaru, le 13e maître Onmyoji (= maître du Yin et du Yang) du clan Sumeragui, **se présenta le brun en s'agenouillant devant Eiri pour lui faire une légère courbette. **Hajimemashite. »**

**_ « Uesugi Eiri, **répondit aussitôt le blond en lui rendant la pareille. **Hajimemashite. »**

**_ « Tiens ? Les loups m'avaient certifié que vous vous appeliez Yuki, »** fit le moine, étonné.

**_ « Ah… C'est… En fait, je suis écrivain. Il s'agit de mon nom de plume : Yuki Eiri. Mon vrai nom est Uesugi, » **expliqua rapidement l'écrivain.

**_ « Ah, je comprends mieux. Avec quels kanjis écrivez-vous votre nom de plume ? »**

**_ « Avec les kanjis du courage pour Yuki. J'ai gardé les mêmes kanji pour Eiri. »**

**_ « Huum… **_**"Le courage"**_**… **fit le brun, pensif. **Cela vous va à ravir… Et du courage, vous allez très bientôt en avoir besoin, mon ami… »**

**_ « Na… nani ? Shuichi ! Il est arrivé quelque chose à Shuichi ? Est-ce qu'il est… ? » **

Les mots moururent sur ses lèvres comme une incantation maudite qu'il ne fallait pas prononcer de peur de l'attirer. Dans son inquiétude, et devant l'aimable affabilité du prêtre, Eiri n'avait même pas songé à l'accuser de vouloir tuer son amant.

**_ « Il va bien, rassurez-vous, **dit le jeune Sumeragui. **Nous l'avons lavé et soigné, et il est maintenant hors de danger. »**

**_ « Je veux le voir. »**

**_ « Je regrette, c'est impossible pour le moment. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ça ? **s'emporta le blond en se levant, l'air menaçant. **Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de lui faire, espèce de… »**

**_ « On se calme, l'excité, »** fit soudain une voix glaciale venant de l'extérieur.

Yuki se tourna vers sa droite, et aperçut Tsume, debout dans l'encadrement des shôji (4) donnant sur un petit potager.

**_ « Tsss… Teme… **cracha hargneusement l'écrivain. **Vous le regretterez si jamais vous faites quoi que ce soit à Shuichi ! »**

**_ « Essaie seulement, humain, et je me ferai un plaisir de te dérouiller, » **le menaça le loup gris en souriant sadiquement.

Le regard que lui lança alors le romancier le glaça sur place.

_**« Wow ! Il peut être impressionnant quand il veut, le blondinet… » **_se dit Tsume, admiratif.

**_ « Il suffit, Tsume-san, Uesugi-san !**** »** leur ordonna le prêtre d'une voix ferme.

**_ « Demo… » **voulut protester le loup, vexé d'être repris alors qu'il pensait agir pour le bien du jeune maître des lieux.

**_ « Uesugi-san n'est pas quelqu'un de dangereux pour moi… Il n'a pas **_**"le pouvoir"**_** de me faire du mal,** expliqua le haut-moine en appuyant bien sur le mot « pouvoir ». **Je me fais bien comprendre, Tsume ? »**

Au grand étonnement de l'écrivain, le loup à la cicatrice sembla se tasser sur lui-même comme s'il craignait ce gamin qu'il aurait pourtant pu briser comme une branche tant il paraissait chétif à côté du massif animal.

**_ « Haï, **_**"hoshi-sama"(5)**_**… Sumimasen… »** s'excusa aussitôt Tsume, les oreilles basses avant de reprendre sa forme animale et de repartir vers la forêt.

"_Le pouvoir"_… Qu'est-ce que le jeune prêtre avait bien pu vouloir dire par là ? Yuki avait noté la façon dont il avait accentué ce terme, mais le comprendre dépassait son entendement d'humain. On partait carrément dans le fantastique si l'écrivain se mettait à croire au surnaturel, et à des êtres dotés de pouvoirs mystiques. Mais en même temps, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours bouleversait totalement son appréhension du monde et de ses mystères.

Tout était vraiment singulier ici. Et même le comportement que venait d'avoir Tsume. Alors que, dans la forêt, il semblait un rebelle se défiant de toute autorité, il avait cédé si facilement devant ce jeune moine aux allures de jeune fille. Décidément, depuis que Shuichi et lui avaient rencontré le _"Sans-cœur"_, l'impossible semblait être devenu possible.

**_ « Je ne comprends rien à toutes vos histoires… **lâcha l'écrivain en se rasseyant, à présent plus calme. **Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il y a avec Shuichi. Qu'êtes-vous en train de lui faire ? »**

**_ « Nous le protégeons ! **fit une nouvelle voix depuis le jardin potager. **Et nous protégeons ce monde également. »**

Cette voix… Elle paraissait étrangement familière au jeune homme blond. Quand il observa le nouvel arrivant, il reconnut aussitôt…

**_ « Shindô-ojisan ?! »**

Car en effet, il s'agissait bien de Shindô Naotoka, le grand-père de Shuichi.

**_ « Que faites-vous ici ? **fit le romancier, passablement étonné. **Comment êtes-vous… ? Quand… ? Non, plutôt, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu nous retrouver au refuge puisque manifestement, vous le connaissiez ?»**

**_ « C'est un peu long à expliquer, Uesugi-san… »**

**_ Allez-y, **le coupa le blond. **J'ai tout mon temps puisqu'on m'interdit de voir Shuichi. »**

Le moine et le vieillard échangèrent un regard, et sur un signe du patriarche Shindô, le jeune Subaru commença l'explication.

**_ « Ce temple n'est pas exactement situé dans votre monde. Il se trouve sur un autre plan d'existence. »**

**_ « Vous voulez dire… une dimension parallèle ? »**

**_ « Oui, en simplifiant les choses, on peut dire cela. »**

_**« Kuso… » **__jura intérieurement le blond, atterré que sa supposition se révèle exact._

**_ « Ainsi,** continua le moine, **les Sans cœurs ne peuvent s'introduire directement dans votre monde. C'est une protection, une sorte de **_**"kekkaï"(6)**_**. Plusieurs kekkaïs sont aussi dressés tout autour du temple pour ralentir la progression de ces monstres jusqu'à ce qu'on les élimine. Le périmètre du temple délimité le kekkaï intérieur, tandis que le kekkaï extérieur enveloppe la forêt et place toute cette zone dans un autre espace-temps. Et en ce qui concerne votre ami, nous avons également établi des kekkaïs autour de lui. »**

**_ « Pourquoi ça ? »**

**_ « Il est très affaibli par ses blessures, et il est particulièrement vulnérable et sensible à la menace des Sans-cœur. Ce garçon possède un pouvoir particulier, qui tire sa puissance à la fois de la lumière, mais aussi des ténèbres. Or, il n'est pas encore en mesure de contrôler ce pouvoir et il est blessé. Les Sans-cœur veulent donc profiter de sa fragilité actuelle et essayer de l'attirer à eux pour faire de lui l'un des leurs. Pour s'approprier sa force. Et si cela advenait, cela signifierait l'avènement du Chaos. »**

**_ « Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas. »**

**_ « Les Sans-cœurs s'empareraient du cœur de Shuichi et… »** compléta le vieux Naotoka avant d'être interrompu par le romancier.

**_ « Et vous ? **lui lança soudain le blond. **Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tellement au courant de tout ce qui se trame ici ? »**

**_ « Shindô-san est l'ancien haut-moine de ce temple, **répondit Subaru à la place du vieil homme. **Lui et moi agissons ensemble pour maintenir le kekkaï principal qui entoure la forêt, lui de l'extérieur, depuis votre monde, et moi à l'intérieur, dans ce temple. Le kekkaï a pour fonction de décaler le plan d'existence de ce temple de celui de votre monde. Ainsi, n'importe quel randonneur ordinaire va traverser ce lieu sans apercevoir le temple puisqu'ils ne cohabitent pas sur le même plan. Seuls les personnes possédant un certain pouvoir peuvent franchir la barrière, et pénétrer dans cette dimension. »**

**_ « Mon petit-fils, ainsi que vous-même, Uesugi-san, possédez ce pouvoir. Mais Shuichi a quelque chose de particulier. Son existence, ou sa non-existence peut déterminer l'avenir des mondes. »**

**_ « … Pardonnez-moi, **l'interrompit un instant le blond. **Vous avez dit **_**"des"**_** mondes ? »**

**_ « Oui, Uesugi-san, **intervint le haut-moine. **Sachez qu'il existe une infinitude d'univers parallèles au votre, dont l'existence est liée à celle de personnes comme vous ou votre ami. »**

**_ « Attendez, je ne comprends rien à votre charabia, **le coupa sèchement Eiri.** Pourquoi vous me racontez tout ça ? En quoi ça nous concerne Shuichi et moi ? Vous devriez plutôt le garder secret, au lieu de tout me dévoiler. Qu'est-ce que ça cache tout ça ? Que voulez-vous faire à Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal, rassurez-vous, **tenta de l'apaiser le grand-père Shindô. **Simplement, il se pourrait que bientôt, son Destin de Maître de la Clé se révèle à lui et l'entraîne dans les profondeurs insondables du Chaos. »**

**_ « Gné ? Vous pouvez pas arrêter de parler par allégorie ? Je ne vous suis plus là, » **fit le blond, plus que perplexe.

**_ « Shindô-san, il n'est pas nécessaire de lui en raconter autant, **intima le moine brun au vieil homme**. Ce garçon apprendra en temps voulu ce qu'il doit savoir, mais pour l'instant, il est trop tôt. Il n'est pas encore en mesure d'appréhender la réalité des choses, tant qu'il n'en a pas fait l'expérience par lui-même. »**

**_ « Bon, écoutez, vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer tous les deux, **ronchonna le romancier.** Les énigmes et les révélations incomplètes, ça va un moment, mais faudrait voir à arrêter là. Si vous avez des trucs à me dire, faites-le, mais ce que je ne dois pas savoir, gardez-le pour vous au lieu de m'en raconter seulement la moitié. »**

**_ « Oui, c'est vrai, pardonnez-nous, **fit Subaru d'un ton apaisant. **Sachez seulement qu'il existe divers mondes, et que Shuichi et vous pouvaient avoir un rôle déterminant dans leur avenir. Mais cela ne sera vrai que si nous n'arrivons pas à repousser les Sans-cœur. D'ici là, Kami-sama nous en préserve, il n'est pas nécessaire de vous en apprendre plus. **

Yuki était de plus en plus perplexe. Soit il avait perdu l'esprit, soit il lui arrivé l'histoire la plus dingue qu'il ait jamais connue. Il se rappela alors le moment où Shuichi et lui avaient atteint la clairière au milieu de la forêt. Shuichi s'était brusquement trouvé mal et avait dit avoir senti quelque chose d'étrange comme s'il _"pénétrait dans un endroit différent "_… C'était peut-être à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient tous les deux franchi ce fameux _"kekkai" _dont parlaient les deux prêtres. Et indubitablement, Yuki l'avait franchi seul, puisque le chanteur s'était élancé seul dans la clairière, et que le blond ne l'avait rejoint que lorsqu'il s'était effondré. Ainsi donc, il aurait lui aussi ce _"pouvoir "_ que possèderait Shuichi ?

L'écrivain aurait eu tellement de questions à poser à ses interlocuteurs, mais une seule chose obnubilait son esprit pour le moment : l'état de Shuichi. Le jeune Subaru aurait beau lui répéter un millier de fois que le musicien était sauf, le romancier ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Encore une fois, le brun sembla deviner ses pensées, et il fit au blond :

**_ « Si vous pouvez encore patienter un peu, je pourrais vous laisser voir votre compagnon. Mais seulement quelques minutes. Il a besoin de repos, et de tranquillité. »**

**_ « Sumeragui-san ! **s'exclama Naotoka. **N'est-ce pas dangereux de… ? »**

**_ « Je n'ouvrirais que les protections externes, Shindô-san, il n'y aucun danger, **répondit Subaru avec assurance. **Seule la dernière barrière ne peut être levé avant son terme. »**

Eiri était un peu perdu en les écoutant deviser de la sorte. Les questions qui trottaient dans son esprit se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses, mais il n'en avait cure, tant qu'on l'autorisait à voir Shuichi. Sur l'invitation de l'Onmyôji, le romancier se leva et le suivit hors du petit pavillon au potager, pour gagner la grande bâtisse de bout de cour. Là, le jeune homme brun le conduisit à travers les couloirs jusqu'à une pièce aux fusumas fermés, sur lesquels étaient accrochés des jufus. En les examinant attentivement, l'écrivain put constater qu'il s'agissait de sorts de protections, et à en juger par leur complexité, extrêmement puissants. Subaru s'agenouilla alors devant les fusuma, et commença à réciter des sutras inconnus du romancier. Après quelques secondes, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement, sans que personne ne les touche. La première protection venait d'être ouverte.

Le moine réitéra ses mélopées 3 fois encore, à l'intérieur même de la pièce, en avançant progressivement vers la forme s'étalant au sol. Un futon (7). Et dans celui-ci…

**_ « SHUICHI ! »**

Il voulut s'élancer pour rejoindre son compagnon, mais le jeune Sumeragui l'arrêta.

**_ « Vous ne pouvez approcher plus pour l'instant, **l'avertit-il. **Je ne peux lever le dernier sceau sans risque pour votre ami. »**

**_ « C'est une protection contre ses sales bêtes ténébreuses ? »**

**_ « Oui, c'en est une. Et en même temps plus que cela, puisque grâce à cette magie, les esprits de la nature vont aider ce garçon à guérir. Sans cela, il était perdu. Ses blessures étaient beaucoup trop sérieuses. »**

**_ « … »**

Eiri était loin d'être un imbécile. Il avait compris la gravité des blessures de son amant, et il assimilait lentement l'étrangeté de tout ce qui l'entourait. Puisque c'était la magie qui devait sauver Shuichi, autant y croire.

**_ « J'ai utilisé la magie de l'Onmyôdo. Les quatre Dieux tutélaires, protecteurs des quatre points cardinaux, veillent sur votre ami, en dressant des kekkaï autour de lui. »**

**_ « Les quatre… dieux ? »**

**_ « Le 1****er**** sceau était le protecteur du nord, l'élémentaire de l'eau, Gembu la tortue. Le second, Suzaku, le phénix immortel, protecteur du sud et élémentaire de feu, brûle sans fin ses opposants dans le feu qui consume sa vie et le régénère. Le tigre de métal Byakko, protecteur de l'ouest lacère ses proies de ces griffes et ces crocs acérés. Enfin Seiryû, le dragon bleu élémentaire de bois et gardien de l'est, protège l'esprit des doutes et des peurs. »**

**_ « Si je ne me trompe, l'Onmyôdo comporte 5 éléments. Il doit donc y avoir un 5****e**** sceau… Est-ce celui de la Terre ? » **demanda le blond, qui avait quelques connaissances sur les énergies Yin et Yang.

**_ « Exactement, **acquiesça le jeune moine. **C'est pourquoi il est au centre des 5 autres et le plus important de tous. Les quatre autres sont des protecteurs. Le sceau de la Terre préserve, nourrit, soigne les blessures physiques et psychiques. Il renforce le corps et le cœur, pour que notre âme reste inaccessible aux Sans-cœur. Votre compagnon n'aurait pu guérir si je n'avais pas fait appel aux quatre dieux, et à Notre Mère la Terre.»**

Yuki écoutait en silence les explications du jeune homme brun assis à côté de lui, tout en observant la pièce. Aux quatre coins de la salle, il y avait une bougie allumée, chacune avec un jufu indiquant le dieu qu'elle représentait. Au centre, tout autour du futon, 5 bougies étaient disposées de façon à former une étoile à 5 branches si on les reliait ensemble. C'était un pentacle magique qui représentait la magie Onmyôdo, continua Subaru à l'intention du romancier. Quatre d'entres elle portaient le nom d'un des dieux, et la 5e, la plus grosse, posée à la tête du futon, était estampillé du signe de la Terre. Le dernier rempart… Celui qu'on ne pouvait briser sans risque tant que l'état du chanteur ne se serait pas amélioré…

**_ « N'est-ce pas dangereux de garder Shuichi juste au pied de la porte par où apparaissent ces gnomes noirs ? »**

**_ « Naotoka-san et moi avons apposé sur le jeune Shindô, et ce depuis son enfance, un sceau retenant sa puissance, pour que les Sans-cœur ne le détectent pas. Et puis, comme dit le sage : **_**"il n'existe pas de meilleure cachette pour un trésor qu'aux pieds même du voleur"**_**. »**

**_ « … Merci pour la leçon de zen… » ** lâcha l'écrivain avec acidité.

Eiri espérait que Shuichi guérisse vite pour se casser rapidement de cette forêt de dingues, mais les blessures du musicien étaient tellement graves, que l'écrivain craignait que celui-ci ne passe pas la nuit…. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre, et malgré les paroles rassurantes de l'Onmouyji, le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'angoisser…

**Deux jours plus tard…**

Au centre de la pièce, près d'un futon où reposait un garçon aux cheveux rose bonbon, un jeune homme blond était assis, sirotant doucement une tasse de thé brûlant. Sur le sol, posée à ses pieds, une pile de vieux manuscrits. Après les péripéties qu'il avait vécues avec son compagnon d'infortune quelques jours auparavant dans la forêt, il en avait profité pour se reposer, tout en s'imprégnant de l'atmosphère et de la culture du lieu. Dans la mesure du possible, et de ce qu'ils étaient autorisés à dire, les moines avaient répondu à ses questions, et Sumeragui-sama lui avait procuré quelques documents relatant les légendes locales. Tous restaient évasif sur les Sans-cœur, ceux-ci étant seulement mentionnés par le terme _« kuro youkhai »_, les démons noirs. Mais l'écrivain savait l'essentiel, et ces recueils de légende n'étaient que la matière dont il pourrait se servir pour écrire son roman.

Comme le lui avait expliqué le haut moine, il importait peu que le monde extérieur soit au courant de l'existence de ce temple, puisque aucun humain ordinaire ne pourrait le découvrir. Il autorisait donc l'écrivain à rédiger l'ouvrage qu'il avait prévu de faire, avec cependant la restriction de ne pas parler des Sans-cœur, ni de la porte, ou tout au moins en restant suffisamment évasif et mystérieux pour que cela passe pour une énième légende locale. Eiri avait conscience qu'il n'était guère de rigueur de travailler à son roman après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, sans compter son amant blessé. Mais c'était justement pour ne pas penser à l'état de Shuichi qu'il désirait s'occuper l'esprit. Après deux jours d'inconscience totale où la fièvre ne l'avait pas quitté, le musicien était très pâle, et semblait même avoir quelque peu maigri. Pourtant, il paraissait aller bien mieux que lors de son arrivée au temple.

Subaru-sama avait expliqué au romancier que c'était grâce aux sceaux protecteurs que l'adolescent se remettait si vite. Ses blessures au ventre et au front s'étaient refermées, et le jeune moine avait d'ailleurs pu allégé l'intensité des kekkaïs pour que Yuki puisse rester auprès de son amant. L'écrivain s'était donc fait installé une table basse dans un coin de la chambre de Shuichi pour pouvoir travailler tout en attendant son réveil que l'onmyôji affirmait proche. Eiri n'en pouvait plus d'angoisse. L'instant où il avait tenu dans ses bras le corps ensanglanté de son compagnon lui remémorait de sombres souvenirs dont il se serait bien passé. Chassant ces noires pensées avec la dernière gorgée de thé de sa tasse, le blond se leva et alla s'installer à la petite table pour écrire (et à la main en plus, hihi, comme il a pas son ordi. Le pauuuuuvre !!!).

Par-delà les shôjis ouverts, le chaud soleil d'août rayonnait avec une douceur croissante à mesure qu'il déclinait vers l'est lointain. Allongé sur son futon, le jeune garçon aux cheveux roses ouvrit lentement ses yeux d'azur qui se posèrent sur le plafond au-dessus de lui.

_**« Tiens, je ne suis pas la maison… » **_se dit-il, un peu perdu et l'esprit dans le vague.

Le pépiement d'un oiseau dans le jardin extérieur lui fit tourner la tête.

_**« Bizarre**_, pensa-t-il. _**Je ne me rappelais pas d'un tel jardin chez les parents de Yuki. Il n'y avait pas de pont au-dessus de la mare… Et la mare n'était pas si grande d'ailleurs… »**_

Bref, il ne savait pas où il était, mais il était de toute manière trop vaseux pour réfléchir correctement. Malgré une lassitude évidente, il se sentait étonnement bien, un peu comme s'il planait sur un petit nuage bien cotonneux et duveteux. Un petit vent frais venu du nord rafraîchissait agréablement l'air sans vous frigorifier, et les terribles éclairs d'il y avait quelques jours n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Shuichi se souvint alors. L'orage, les loups, la cabane dans la forêt et les monstres noirs. À présent que le soleil brillait chaleureusement, les jours passés ne semblaient plus qu'un vague cauchemar qui ne demandait qu'à disparaître dans les méandres de sa mémoire. Oui, tout cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais rêve.

Le musicien n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose. Dormir et oublier. Dormir un long moment pour se réveiller frais et dispo et retrouver son amant demain matin. Il voulut se tourner pour trouver une meilleure position mais une vive douleur qui l'irradia depuis son ventre lui rappela la triste réalité. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de gémir que son estomac se manifesta de façon plutôt sonore et fort inélégante par un gargouillement retentissant. Au-dehors, une nuée d'oiseaux effrayés s'envola.

**_ « … Shu… Shuichi ? » ** balbutia une voix que le chanteur reconnut tout de suite.

**_ « Yuki ? »** fit l'artiste, étonné en levant ses perles turquoise vers un jeune homme blond à l'autre bout de la pièce.

En entendant ce bruit disgracieux, l'écrivain s'était aussitôt retourné et c'est là qu'il avait vu les deux grands yeux ouverts de son amant se tourner vers lui. Enfin ! Shuichi s'était réveillé. Et à en juger par les gargouillis déplaisants provenant de son bidou taquin, il était assez rétabli pour être affamé. Yuki délaissa aussitôt ses écrits pour rejoindre le musicien.

**_ « Yuki… »**

**_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, Shuichi, **le rassura le blond en le bordant correctement. **Tu es sauvé et nous sommes à l'abri maintenant. »**

**_ « Yuki, où… GRAGROUILLIGOUILLOUGRMBLEUBLMGRAOUUUUREEEUH ! »**

Shuichi n'avait pas pu poser sa question que son estomac faisait encore des siennes. L'adolescent devint rouge pivoine et en perdit ses mots devant l'air effaré de son compagnon. Dans le genre cassage de grandes retrouvailles, il n'y avait décidément pas mieux qu'un estomac de Shuichi _(__Shizu :__ Non, pas même Brice de Nice, Yuki l'a cassé …en deux… avant qu'il est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le pauvre petit ! Hihi !)_.

**_ « Laisse-moi deviner… **fit le blond, partagé entre la honte et le désespoir. **Tu as faim ? C'est ça ? »**

**_ « Heuuu… Haï, mon Yuki… » **rougit de plus belle le chanteur.

**_ « Attends-moi une minute, je vais aller te chercher à manger. »**

Au moment où l'écrivain allait quitter la pièce, l'artiste l'interpella.

**_ « Yuki ! »**

**_ « Haï ? Nanda ? »**

**_ « Tu m'embrasses pas pour me souhaiter bonjour ? »**

**_ « … On est en fin d'après-midi, baka… » **répondit le romancier après un long silence d'égarement.

**_ « Ah… »**

**_ « Bon j'y vais. »**

**_ « Yuki ! »**

**_ « Nanda ? » **fit un peu plus brusquement Yuki, agacé d'avance de la bêtise que ne manquerait pas de sortir le gamin.

**_ « Ce kimono te va très bien, mon Yukiki… » **lui envoya le chanteur avec une œillade on ne peut plus suggestive.

**_ « Arrête de déblatérer des conneries, baka ! **tiqua l'écrivain en s'entendant surnommé ainsi. **Je me casse avant que tu me sortes encore des imbécillités ! » **et il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers le fusuma donnant sur le couloir qu'il ouvrit avec hargne.

**_ « Yuki ! »**

**_ « QUOI ENCORE ??? » **s'emporta Yuki en tournant la tête vers le musicien.

**_ « On est où là ? »**

Là, s'en était trop. La goutte d'eau qui fait déborder la tasse à thé. Atterré d'un tel manque d'à-propos, Eiri fit un faux-pas et s'entrava malencontreusement dans son kimono avant de s'étaler au sol.

**_ « Yuki, ça va ? » **fit soudain la voix inquiète de son compagnon.

**_ « Ouais c'est bon… **lâcha le blond, épuisé avant l'heure. **Je survivrai… »**

Maintenant que Shuichi était réveillé, l'écrivain avait pu lui révéler tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours des derniers jours sur les Sans-cœur, les loups et le temple. Yuki, tout comme Shindô Naotoka et Sumeragui Subaru, auraient voulu garder secret le pouvoir de Shuichi, mais l'adolescent avait fait preuve d'une obstination telle que l'écrivain avait fini par céder. Ce que redoutait le jeune Subaru, c'était que le musicien fasse usage de son pouvoir et attire les Sans-cœur. Car malgré le sceau inhibant sa puissance installé par le haut-moine, la proximité de la porte affaiblissait celui-ci et Shuichi aurait pu le briser facilement sous le coup d'une trop vive émotion.

L'artiste avait donc appris de la bouche même de son grand-père que celui-ci était l'ancien haut-moine de ce temple, et qu'en allant de l'autre côté de la forêt pour ériger le kekkaï extérieur, il avait fondé une famille dans laquelle était né Shuichi, un garçon doté de capacités psychiques exceptionnelles dès la naissance. Tout bébé, Shuichi parvenait à faire léviter de petits objets autour de lui, au grand étonnement de ses parents, qui avaient heureusement été aussitôt rassuré par le vieux Shindô. Naotoka lui raconta la fois où, enfant, il s'était perdu dans la forêt, et avait été retrouvé par Subaru près de la porte. C'était ce jour-là que les deux moines avaient découvert le potentiel réel de l'enfant. En grandissant, le musicien avait cessé de se servir de ses capacités, ou plutôt s'en était servi d'une autre manière, en s'adonnant à la musique et au chant. Et puis, il y avait le sort qui contenait la majeure partie de son pouvoir.

Shuichi était ébahi de ce qu'il entendait là. Lui qui s'était toujours cru ordinaire et simplement un peu doué pour le chant, voilà qu'il était censé avec des pouvoirs immenses. Il ne comprenait pas tout, mais il en intégrait l'essentiel : il pouvait ouvrir _"la porte"_ car il était le _"le Maître de la Clé"_. Mais quelle clé à la fin ? Et quelle porte ? Qu'y avait-il donc derrière ? Les Sans-cœur, ça il l'avait compris. Mais ces créatures devaient bien venir d'un monde de l'autre côté. C'était décidément étrange, et en plus, son grand-père, et Suméragui-sama ne lui avaient pas tout révélé… Il essayait de réfléchir à tout ça, et d'en comprendre tous les aboutissants, mais pour le moment, il se sentait encore trop faible pour raisonner correctement. Il se contenta d'écouter en silence toutes ces laborieuses explications, et de suivre les conseils de son grand-père et du dirigeant du temple. Même s'il avait insisté pour tout entendre, tout ce qui lui importait pour l'instant était de dormir et reprendre des forces. Il voulait pouvoir faire face aux Sans-cœur s'ils devaient s'en prendre à nouveau à Yuki et à lui. Et il désirait voir cette fameuse porte…

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que les deux amants séjournaient au temple. L'écrivain trouvait que la blessure de Shuichi guérissait à une vitesse hallucinante, compte tenu de sa gravité première. Sans doute l'effet du sceau des quatre gardiens cardinaux et de la Terre, et des soins des bonzes. En tout cas, à ce rythme-là, ils pourraient bientôt prendre le chemin du retour. Yuki avait eu sa dose de paranormal et de mystique pour toute sa vie, et il n'aspirait qu'à retrouver la chaleur et le confort de son doux foyer. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'être un ermite enfermé dans un appartement trop grand, et être un ermite perdu en pleine montagne sans le téléphone, Internet ni même l'électricité ou l'eau courante, il y avait un océan. Et il préférait de loin la première solution. Malgré sa misanthropie, il en avait presque envie de voir des gens, son agaçante éditrice Mizuki, son débile de frère Tatsuha ou sa sœur pénible Mika, ou même ce bon vieux mais collant Seguchi. Il voulait voir des gens qui lui parlent, il voulait rentrer.

Shuichi, quant à lui, profitait de la beauté et de l'harmonie du lieu avec délectation. Il se plaisait dans ce cadre naturel et serein, si loin de l'agitation quotidienne de Tokyo. Il aurait pu y passer toute sa vie, s'il n'y avait pas eu cette sensation de malaise qui chaque jour, le taraudait un peu plus. Quelque chose semblait l'appeler, mais il n'en avait rien dit à Yuki, ni à son grand-père ou à Subaru-sama, croyant que ce sentiment passerait une fois les Sans-cœur partis. Cependant, et cela malgré la présence des loups qui veillaient, les monstres noirs tentaient toujours de s'approcher du temple. Ils ne dépassaient jamais la lisière de la forêt, mais Shuichi sentait leur présence, et cela pesait de plus en plus sur ses nerfs. A mesure qu'il guérissait et que ses forces revenaient, son caractère s'aigrissait de plus en plus, au point même d'avoir fait une scène à Yuki parce qu'il lui avait servi une tasse de thé trop chaude. L'artiste s'était aussitôt excusé mais le blond l'avait ensuite boudé tout le reste de la journée.

L'adolescent n'en pouvait plus. Son corps n'éprouvait pas de fatigue, mais il se sentait malgré tout épuisé, las. Il fallait qu'il parte d'ici. Cependant, il n'était pas assez remis physiquement pour entreprendre le voyage inverse pour quitter la forêt. Il ne pouvait donc qu'attendre. Attendre en contemplant le paysage. Attendre en admirant le Torii en haut de l'immense escalier. Attendre que quelque chose arrive… Qu'on vienne le chercher…

**_ « Shuichi ? Tout va bien ? » **fit une voix derrière lui.

Le chanteur sursauta avant de se retourner.

**_ « Yu… Yuki ! **bafouilla-t-il, confus. **Oui, oui, ça va. »**

**_ « Bon. Tant mieux alors… » **fit simplement le romancier en venant s'asseoir à côté de son amant au bord de l'avancé donnant sur le jardin arrière du temple, et par-delà, la succession de Torii.

Profitant de l'air frais du soir tombant, l'adolescent était venu s'installer au bord de sa chambre pour savourer les dernières lueurs du soleil rougeoyant. Assis là sur le rebord de la passerelle extérieur de la bâtisse, il s'était perdu dans son observation de la porte en contre-haut. Il était même tellement absorbé qu'il n'avait pas entendu Yuki approcher. Celui-ci allumait à présent une des dernières cigarettes de son dernier paquet de nicotine, et Shuichi se dit qu'il allait être exécrable dans les jours suivant la rupture totale de son stock. Le musicien voulut de lever mais un étourdissement l'obligea à se rasseoir aussitôt en s'appuyant au pilier en bois à côté de lui.

**_ « Oï ! Me baratine pas en disant que ça va si c'est même pas vrai, baka ! » **gronda le blond en éteignant sa cigarette avant de se lever pour le rejoindre.

**_ « Gomen, Yuki… **souffla l'adolescent d'une voix lasse. **Ça allait pourtant. Je me suis juste levé trop vite, c'est tout… »**

**_ « Ouais, bon, **grommela le romancier, peu convaincu.** En tout cas, tu retournes te coucher, compris ? »**

**_ « Iie, onegai… **supplia Shuichi. **Je voudrais encore rester un peu ici, avec toi… On est si bien dehors… »**

**_ « … Bon. Cinq minutes alors. Pas plus. »**

**_ « Une demi-heure, onegai ! »**

**_ « ¼ d'heure et c'est mon dernier mot. » **_**(Et non, il ne va pas gagner le Million. Mdr !)**_

**_ « Pfff… **soupira le bonbon rose, résigné, ne voulant ni se battre ni se disputer avec son compagnon. **Ok… »**

Quand le blond vint s'asseoir près de lui, l'artiste laissa aller sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Il était heureux ici, si enchanté d'être avec son Yuki, et surtout comblé des attentions de l'écrivain à son égard. Eiri ne lui parlait pas plus qu'à l'accoutumée, sauf pour le traiter d'andouille à longueur de journée. Mais ses gestes tendres, sa douceur, son obligeance alors même que l'artiste insistait pour se débrouiller seul, tout cela parlait pour lui. Shuichi lui en était reconnaissant, il l'aimait, et en ce moment, il avait besoin de l'affection de l'écrivain.

Il se sentait parfois tellement las qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter aussi joyeusement et stupidement qu'il en avait l'habitude. Yuki semblait l'avoir remarqué et le vannait moins souvent. De toute façon, l'artiste était trop fatigué pour répondre aux provocations du blond. Il voulait juste être dans les bras de son amant, être dorloté et choyé comme un trésor, se sentir en sécurité après ces jours d'angoisse dans la forêt. Et tout cela, il ne le trouvait que dans les bras de Yuki.

**_ « C'est si beau ici, Yuki… Si paisible… » **fit l'adolescent à mi-voix.

**_ « … »**

L'écrivain avait rangé son paquet de cigarette. Shuichi pouvait sentir son odeur, celle du tabac froid mêlée au parfum naturelle de sa peau, semblable à celui d'un fruit bien mûr et sucré. Il y avait aussi par-derrière la fragrance de l'encens que l'on avait fait brûler il y a peu dans la pièce et celle du savon local utilisé par les moines. Ces senteurs si douces ravissaient les narines du musicien qui sentait une infime chaleur gagner son corps. Il voulait les bras de Yuki. Passant la tête par-dessous le bras de son compagnon, il se blottit contre lui en murmurant :

**_ « Aï shiteru, Yuki… » **

Le blond ne dit rien et se contenta de poser sa main sur les cheveux de l'adolescent pour les caresser doucement. Bercé par le doux chant des oiseaux et la respiration du romancier, Shuichi finit par s'endormir, et Yuki l'allongea délicatement sur ses genoux en le laissant somnoler. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient bien dehors, à profiter des derniers rayons du soleil et de la beauté de la nature estivale. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'au crépuscule. La nuit approchant, les moines étaient venus allumés des lampes à huile dans la chambre et sur la passerelle extérieure de la bâtisse.

Shuichi dormait toujours paisiblement sur les cuisses du blond. L'écrivain songeait sérieusement à le réveiller pour qu'il aille au lit, quand une lumière attira son attention. Là-haut, au pied de la crevasse, la porte Torii s'était mise à briller d'une lueur singulière, et de lourds nuages chargés d'éclairs s'étaient amoncelés juste au-dessus. Un premier, puis un second éclair vinrent soudain frapper les montants de la porte avec un vacarme assourdissant. Contre le romancier, le musicien avait sursauté dans son sommeil. Quel était cet étrange phénomène ? Était-ce lié aux Sans-cœur ? Yuki ne put s'interroger plus longtemps. Ébloui par une nouvelle salve d'éclair, le blond avait fermé les yeux, mais il les avait rouvert aussitôt quand Shuichi avait poussé un cri. Une main crispée sur la poitrine et le souffle court, l'adolescent semblait souffrir atrocement, et chaque nouveau cri coïncidait avec chaque nouvel éclair plongeant depuis le ciel. Une accalmie se fit quelques instants avant que les nuages ne se déchirent et qu'une multitude d'éclairs en jaillisse pour venir frapper violemment le Torii.

Un frisson d'angoisse parcourut tout le corps du blond quand Shuichi se mit à hurler si douloureusement qu'il en aurait fendu une pierre. Que se passait-il donc ? Le musicien se tordait littéralement de souffrance, comme s'il était en phase avec la porte et qu'il recevait lui-même la morsure cuisante des éclairs. Refusant de laisser le chanteur seul, Yuki se mit à appeler de l'aide. Sumeragui-sama ou le grand-père Shindô pourraient sans doute faire quelque chose pour aider Shuichi. Malgré ses cris et ceux de l'artiste, personne ne venait. Mais l'écrivain avait compris que les moines avaient maille à partir avec les Sans-cœur, comme l'attestaient les cris, bruits de combat et autres grondements sourds des loups tout autour du temple. C'était manifestement une attaque générale. Et le plus dangereux n'allait certainement pas tarder à apparaître par la porte.

**_ « Kuso… **pesta le blond. **La prochaine fois que j'aurai l'idée lumineuse de partir à la recherche d'un fichu vieux temple perdu dans la montagne, je me retiendrai de la suivre. »**

Et il le regrettait d'autant plus qu'en face, à l'autre bout du jardin menant au grand escalier, il apercevait des yeux jaunes se profiler dans le noir par dizaine. Les Sans-cœur ! Ils tentaient de franchir le kekkai qui entourait le temple. Et leur but semblait bien précis : Shuichi.

**_ « Kuso ! Kuso ! CHIKUSO ! » **jura plus fort le blond en essayant de prendre Shuichi dans ses bras pour s'enfuir.

Cependant, c'était aussi difficile de le porter que d'attraper une anguille à mains nues. Le corps du chanteur était secoué de soubresauts violents et incontrôlés.

**_ « Shuichi ! Calme-toi, bon sang ! Arrête de gesticuler comme ça ! »**

**_ « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! »**

**_ « SHUICHI ! »**

Trop tard ! Plusieurs créatures noires avaient réussi à traverser la barrière mystique et fonçaient à présent sur les deux amants. Réagissant aussitôt, Yuki s'interposa entre Shuichi et les Sans-cœur, espérant pouvoir les retenir le temps que la rescousse arrive. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à encaisser le choc de l'attaque, l'un des monstres noirs fut brusquement happé par les mâchoires puissantes d'un grand loup blanc, tandis que les Sans-cœur restant disparaissaient sous l'action de jûfus (8) lancés par un moine habillé en blanc.

**_ « Kiba ! Sumeragui ! » **s'écria Yuki.

**_ « Uesugi-san ! ****Vous devez fuir, Shindô et vous ! **lui lança Subaru d'une voix impérieuse. **Nous ne pourrons pas contenir une attaque d'une telle ampleur très longtemps avec le Maître de la Clé ici! »**

**_ « Le quoi ? Le maître de la Clé ? Vous parlez de Shuichi ? »**

**_ « Oui, **acquiesça le prêtre shinto. **Son rôle est extrêmement important, et il ne faut pas que les Sans-cœur s'emparent de lui. Ils cherchent à le contrôler en s'attaquant à la faille dans son cœur, cette once de désespoir qu'ils veulent faire grandir jusqu'à... »**

Le moine ne put terminer sa phrase. La porte avait soudain émis une gigantesque lumière qui sembla un instant tout engloutir, et ils fermèrent tous les yeux, éblouis. Quand l'obscurité revint, un silence de mort planait sur le temple. Tout autour, les combats avaient cessé, et les Sans-cœur qui, quelques minutes auparavant, tentaient encore de s'introduire dans l'enceinte sacrée, se retiraient lentement vers le Torii. En levant les yeux tout en haut de l'escalier, les deux humains et le loup purent apercevoir une silhouette se découper dans l'encadrement étrangement phosphorescent de la porte sacrée. Un homme de grande taille, tout de noir vêtu.

**_ « Non… **souffla Subaru, manifestement accablé. **Pas eux… »**

**_ « Bon sang, mais vous m'allez m'expliquer ce qui se passe, à la fin ? » **s'emporta Eiri en posant nerveusement sa main sur l'épaule du brun pour qu'il se retourne.

**_ « Il faut partir ! Vite ! **s'écria l'Onmyôji presque pris de panique en saisissant les bras de l'écrivain. **Shindô-kun ne s'est pas encore éveillé à son pouvoir, et il n'est pas en état de combattre ! »**

**_ « Mais… »**

**_ « VITE ! » **le pressa le jeune Suméragui.

**_ « … OK, c'est bon ! » **céda le romancier devant l'insistance agressive du moine.

Cependant, quand il se retourna pour rejoindre Shuichi, celui-ci n'était plus là.

**_ « Kuso ! Où est Shuichi ? » **jura-t-il bruyamment.

Kiba et Subaru se retournèrent à leur tour, mais ils constatèrent la même chose : Shuichi avait bel et bien disparu. Un rire satisfait retentit soudain derrière eux.

**_ « HAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Je n'ai même besoin de te chercher que tu te précipites toi-même dans mes bras, Maître de la Chaos Blade ? »**

Tout le monde fit volte-face pour découvrir, debout en haut du premier petit Torii de l'escalier, l'homme en tunique noir. Il avait retiré la capuche qui masquait son visage, et sa chevelure d'un rouge flamboyant semblait se gorger des dernières lueurs sanguines laissées dans le ciel par le soleil. Au pied du Torii, sur le petit pont au-dessus de l'étang, se trouvait Shuichi, plongé dans un état second. Il n'entendait aucun des appels de son amant, que Subaru et Kiba retenaient de faire quoi que ce soit d'insensé. Ce fut cet instant que choisirent les autres loups et l'ancêtre Shindô pour arriver sur les lieux.

**_ « Oooh ! Mais c'est magnifique ça ! Tes amis sont même venus te dire au revoir. On va pouvoir faire une grande fête alors, n'est-ce pas ? » **continua l'homme aux cheveux de feu sur le même ton sarcastique, où pointait maintenant un sadisme évident.

L'adolescent aux cheveux fuchsia leva alors les yeux vers l'étranger. Il tendit le bras vers le ciel et une sorte de clé géante apparut dans sa main, qu'il tenait à présent comme une épée. À l'extrémité du pommeau, était accroché une sorte de porte-clé que Yuki reconnut à son grand étonnement comme étant une tête de Mickey.

**_ « Hum ! Je vois… **fit l'inconnu, contrarié, quand le musicien se mit en position d'attaque. **Nous n'avons pas encore réussi à te rallier complètement à nous… Bien… Puisqu'il faut en passer par là, Maître de la Clé, nous allons combattre. Et quand j'aurai gagné, tu viendras avec moi… EN GARDE !!! »**

Les mains de l'homme rougeoyèrent soudain avant de s'enflammer et des lames circulaires parcourues de flammes apparurent dans ses mains.

**_ « Ouh, ça a l'air dangereux ça ! » **eut le temps de s'exclamer le loup s'appelant Hige, avant que le chef des Sans-cœur ne passe à l'action, au grand effroi de Yuki qui ne pouvait que rester là, impuissant, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**A suivre !!!**

**Au prochain épisode : le combat final !**

**1°- ****La porte Torii :** Un **torii** (鳥居, _torii_, litt. _là où sont les oiseaux (premier caractère « oiseau », second caractère, « se trouver »)_) {{{diac}}} est un portail traditionnel japonais. Il est communément érigé à l'entrée d'un sanctuaire shintoïste, afin de séparer l'enceinte sacrée de l'environnement profane. Du fait de sa fonction de séparation symbolique du monde réel et du monde spirituel, chaque _torii_ traversé lors de l'accès à un temple doit être retraversé dans l'autre sens afin de revenir dans le monde réel. Il n'est pas rare de voir des japonais contourner un _torii_ lorsqu'ils ne pensent pas repasser plus tard par cet endroit.

**2°- ****Le fusuma :**Le **fusuma** (襖) est un écran opaque coulissant muni d'une poignée utilisé pour redéfinir l'espace d'une pièce ou servir de porte dans l'habitat traditionnel japonais. Il mesure généralement 91 cm de large pour 182 cm de haut (la même taille qu'un tatami, 畳) et deux ou trois centimètres d'épaisseur. Depuis la fin du XXe siècle, sa taille a augmenté, car la population japonaise est de plus en plus grande et il est maintenant courant d'en voir mesurer 190 cm de hauteur, soit 20 cm de plus que dans les anciennes constructions. Les rails en bois sur lesquels coulissent les _fusuma_ sont appelés _kamoi_ (鴨居) pour celui du haut et _shikii_ (敷居) pour celui du bas. Ce sont ces parois décorées à l'intérieur des maisons et qui furent un support de prédilection pour la peinture décorative. (source : Wikipédia)

**3°- ****le hakama :**

**4°- ****le shôji :**Le **shôji **est une paroi ou une porte constituée de papier _washi_ translucide monté sur une trame en bois. Les _shôjis_ sont généralement désignés comme des portes coulissantes et conservent un espace qui serait nécessaire pour une porte à charnière. Ce sont ces portes coulissantes donnant généralement sur les jardins, ou l'extérieur de la maison. (source : Wikipédia)

**5°- ****« Hoshi-sama » :** désigne un moine, un bonze, de préférence avec un certain grade (pas le petit moinillon de base quoi). Je connaissais le mot « hoshi » signifiant « étoile », mais dans certains animes (comme Inu-Yasha avec Miroku-sama ou Saiyuki et son Genjyo Sanzo Hoshi-sama), ils appellent les bonzes « hoshi-sama ». Pour les vrais japonisants, désolé si je me suis trompé à quelque part

**6°-**** « Kekkaï » :** au cas vous auriez quelques lacunes, un kekkaï est une barrière mystique

**7°**-** Futon**__: je vous mets la traduction au cas où vous ignoriez ce que c'est = Matelas d'origine japonaise, généralement posé à même le sol pour dormir

_**8°-**__** Jufu**__** :**_ Morceau de papier de forme rectangulaire sur lequel sont inscrits des idéogrammes formant un sort. Ils servent souvent pour des exorcismes ou effectuer des scellés sur l'objet, la personne ou la créature visé.

**Commentaires de fin :** Au tout départ, le passage dans le temple se déroulait un peu autrement, mais comme j'ai trouvé en cours de route « THE » Idée avec un grand « I », j'ai du changé pas mal d'éléments et j'espère ne pas mettre trop emmêlé entre l'ancienne et la nouvelle version. Si jamais il y avait des incohérences ou des choses que vous ne comprenez pas, prévenez-moi. Je rectifierai le tir, ou je vous expliquerai les trucs compliqués (d'autant plus que je réalise combien le scénario de cette fic s'est complexifié par rapport à ce qu'il était au départ. Même moi, j'ai parfois du mal à m'en dépatouiller…). Bref, bonne lecture… heuuu… Mais oui, bien sûr ma Shizu… « Bonne lecture » à la fin du texte… (retourne se coucher…).

Donc je disais, j'espère que vous me suivez toujours, que vous aimez ma fic, et que vous avez hâte d'avoir la suite (enfin pas trop quand même, parce que là où je suis, j'ai rarement accès à Internet, donc c'est dur de poster mes textes…Pourtant, j'ai plusieurs chapitres de prêts sur plusieurs fiiiics !)

**Lexique :**

_Ai shiteru__ :_ Je t'aime

_Baka __:_ imbécile, idiot, crétin, bête, con, abruti, stupide

_Chan/kun/san __:_ Diminutif que l'on ajoute au nom (ou prénom) pour marquer l'affection envers une personne (Chan), une certaine marque de respect envers un camarade (Kun), ou marquer une certaine hiérarchie avec des personnes que l'on connaît peu ou plus âgées (San)

_Chikushô :_ Malédiction ! ou alors « Put… de bord…l de mer… ! »

_Demo __:_ mais

_Gomen / Gomen Nasaï__ :_ pardon, désolé, excusez-moi

_Haï__ :_ oui

_Hajimemashite :_ enchanté

_Iie :_ non (le contraire de « hai » donc… hum… je pense que c'est évident)

_Kami-sama :_ Dieu

_Kuso :_ merde

_Nani / Nanda :_ quoi ?

_Ojii-san :_ grand-père

_Onegaï __:_ s'il te plaît

_Sumimasen :_ désolé, pardon, excusez-moi

_Teme :_ connard / enfoiré

12


	6. Le combat final

**Le temple des brumes **

**Auteur : **Shizuka Kurai

**Genre :** shônen ai, darkfic, léger cross-over avec Wolf's rain, X et Kingdom Hearts (KH pour les intimes)

**Série :** Gravitation

**Pairing :** Yuki Eiri / Shindô Shûichi

**Persos :**

- Shindô Naotoka, le grand-père de Shuichi

- Sumeragui Subaru de X (Clamp)

- Sora, Rikku, Donald, Dingo et Axel de Kingdom Hearts

- Kiba, Tsume, Hige et Toboe de Wolf's rain

**Disclaimer :** Persos de Murakami Maki pour ceux de Gravitation, de Disney et Square Enix pour KH, de Clamp pour X et de Nobumoto Keiko pour Wolf's rain

**Avertissement :** Pour les besoins de ma fic, et dans un souci de cohérence et de compréhension, j'ai légèrement modifié certains éléments des histoires issues de cross-over. Ainsi, j'ai remanié l'histoire de Kingdom Hearts pour pouvoir amener ma… Oups… Je ne dois rien dire pour l'instant.

**Commentaires :** Cette fois-ci, voici vraiment la fin de cette fic que je n'avais pas pré-écrite. Tous les autres chapitres bénéficiaient d'un texte originel que j'ai légèrement modifié en faisant d'un long one-shot de plus de 30 pages Word, un texte en plusieurs chapitres. Il ne manquait que la fin, que je vais vous délivrer en ce jour pour votre plus grand plaisir. Désolé d'avoir tardé à poster la suite, mais j'ai été très occupée dernièrement, et la fin de l'histoire nécessitait quelques explications laborieuses mais essentielles. Je mourais tellement d'envie de poster ce chapitre que je ne l'ai même pas relu avec l'attention que j'aurai dû, donc s'il y a des incohérences ou des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !!! (avec tact et politesse je vous prie). De même, si c'est trop compliqué ou si vous ne comprenez pas bien, dites-le moi, je modifierai un peu le texte ou je vous expliquerai les points obscurs suivant ce que vous préférez. Vous avez aimé cette fic ? Vous en voulez encore ? Oui ? Je ne vous entends pas assez, là. Vous en voulez encore ? Envoyez-moi plein de reviews alors, et peut-être que… Mystère… Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Résumé du chapitre précédent :** guidés par les loups mystérieux, Shuichi et Yuki sont enfin arrivés au temple, où les moines soignent leurs blessures. Tout semble s'arranger. Pourtant, Shuichi, gravement blessé, doit garder le lit plusieurs jours avant de reprendre le chemin du retour. Cependant, alors que le musicien est presque guéri, le temple est attaqué par les Sans-cœur et un étrange homme habillé en noir, et Shuichi, entré en transe, se lance dans un combat violent avec le mystérieux guerrier…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapitre VI : Le combat final**

**_ « Ouh, ça a l'air dangereux ça ! » **eut le temps de s'exclamer le loup s'appelant Hige, avant que le chef des Sans-cœur ne passe à l'action, au grand effroi de Yuki qui ne pouvait que rester là, impuissant, devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

Au grand soulagement de Yuki, Shuichi avait esquivé l'attaque des disques mortels en faisant un bond phénoménal vers l'arrière pour atterrir sur le rebord du toit de la bâtisse, derrière les spectateurs impuissants de cette scène. Le pont vola en éclat dans une grande d'eau et de débris de bois, mais l'adolescent n'avait rien. Le musicien semblait agir par pur instinct, sans se rendre vraiment compte de ce qu'il faisait. Yuki et les autres n'existaient plus en cet instant où il était plongé dans une sorte de transe combative. Le regard de l'artiste montrait un mépris évident pour son adversaire, et celui-ci n'appréciait guère d'être toisé de la sorte par un gamin inexpérimenté.

**_ « Attends un peu, sale mioche ! **éructa le guerrier en noir, passablement irrité. **Je vais effacer ce sourire narquois de tes lèvres en un rien de temps ! »**

**_ « Hihihi ! » **fut la seule réponse du chanteur, qui arborait à présent une position d'attaque avec son épée-clé.

Le chef des Sans-cœur n'eut même pas le temps de mettre ses propos en application que déjà, Shuichi s'élançait sur lui à une vitesse incroyable. Yuki et les autres à côté de lui purent à peine suivre son déplacement. Il leur sembla que l'artiste s'était téléporté depuis le toit juste sous le nez de son adversaire, avant de générer une boule d'énergie avec sa main gauche qu'il appliqua soigneusement sur le ventre du rouquin. Ce dernier effectua alors un joli vol plané qui l'envoya percuter les mini toriis derrière lui, en réduisant une bonne partie en miettes, avant qu'il ne se crashe dans l'escalier un peu plus haut.

Dans la pénombre de la nuit tombante et la poussière soulevée par le combat, on ne distinguait plus les lieux, sauf deux points de lumière entourés d'ombres tourbillonnantes. Shuichi et l'homme en noir rayonnaient tous deux de l'essence de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, et autour d'eux les Sans-cœur tournaient tels des chasseurs à l'affût, semblant guetter le vaincu pour s'emparer de son âme, ou plus exactement de son cœur. Un long silence se fit après ce premier coup porté, ponctué de temps à autre d'un coup de tonnerre retentissant qu'illuminait un éclair déchirant le ciel. Soudain une forte bourrasque accompagnée d'un halo de lumière rouge dissipa la poussière et l'homme aux cheveux écarlates en surgit pour foncer droit sur Shuichi.

L'écrivain était sidéré. Il ne reconnaissait plus son amant dans ce garçon aux fantastiques pouvoirs et au regard incisif. Le garçon virevoltait dans les airs, esquivant les attaques avec l'agilité d'un chat, son kimono flottant autour de lui lui donnant l'air d'un papillon, ou plutôt d'une libellule tellement il était rapide. Mais, était-ce une hallucination ou les cheveux du musicien semblaient avoir légèrement poussé ? Quoi qu'il en soit, Shuichi n'était plus lui-même, mais en même temps, il ne paraissait être personne de défini, un peu comme une poupée mécanique. Il se battait contre celui qui l'agressait mais ne semblait pas éprouver quoi que soit à son encontre. Pas de haine ou d'envie de le vaincre, non. Il y avait juste cet étrange instinct qui le poussait à riposter, et le sourire qu'il affichait n'était que l'assurance de sa pleine puissance plutôt que l'expression d'un mépris certain pour l'homme en noir comme celui-ci l'avait cru. Shuichi connaissait manifestement sa force, et il savait que son ennemi le sous-estimait.

Le combat augmentait en intensité à mesure que les minutes filaient, et celui qui avait l'avantage pour le moment, c'était Shuichi. Mais en contrepartie, la rage du jeune homme aux cheveux de feu augmentait elle aussi pour atteindre son point culminant. Alors que le musicien venait de l'envoyer sentir les pétunias du jardin par la racine, le roux se releva aussitôt, la tête basse. Il resta un court instant dans cette position, exhalant des lames de chaleur qui faisait flétrir toute végétation alentour dans un grésillement sourd, puis soudain il explosa littéralement. Avec un long hurlement de hargne, le guerrier noir releva la tête et expulsa hors de son corps une déferlante d'énergie qui balaya tout sur un rayon de 20 mètres autour de lui.

Le chanteur avait esquivé d'un bond, mais le souffle de l'explosion était si puissant que Shuichi fut emporté comme un fétu de paille. L'artiste sombra dans le bassin dans une gigantesque gerbe d'eau. Yuki, qui était allé s'abriter derrière un rocher posé à proximité de là, vit à la lueur des éclairs environnants son amant s'enfoncer lentement dans l'eau sans aucune réaction. Était-il… ? Non, avant d'envisager le pire, il fallait d'abord le sortir de là. Sans hésiter une seconde, le blond se précipita dans l'eau qui pourtant ne lui arrivait qu'à la taille, et rejoignit le musicien aussi vite qu'il le put. Attrapant son compagnon par un bras, il l'attira à lui et le ramena à la surface avant qu'il ne se noie. L'artiste, sonné, toussa quand l'air envahit ses poumons, et il recracha toute l'eau qu'il avait ingurgitée. L'étrange épée-clé qu'il tenait il y avait quelques minutes encore avait disparue.

L'écrivain poussa un soupir soulagé : Shuichi semblait aller bien. Mais hélas, il avait quelque peu oublié l'homme en noir qui, à présent, amorçait une nouvelle attaque. Ce ne fut que quand un sifflement grinçant lui vrilla les oreilles que le blond se souvint de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Le guerrier avait lancé ses deux chakrams enflammés dans leur direction, avant de leur envoyer une boule d'énergie. Les armes tranchantes frôlèrent les deux amants, leur coupant toute retraite quand le globe de feu leur fonça dessus. Le romancier s'interposa alors entre son amant et l'attaque ennemie en serrant le jeune chanteur dans ses bras. Yuki prit en plein dos le jet d'énergie qui les envoya, lui et son compagnon, s'écraser contre le bord du bassin qu'ils fracassèrent violemment.

Le choc avait été rude. Shuichi se réveilla le premier après quelques minutes. Il n'y avait presque plus d'eau dans le bassin, les carpes koï qui y barbotaient tantôt pataugeant lamentablement sur le sol alentour. Quand il eut suffisamment repris ses sens, le chanteur s'aperçut que le poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine était l'écrivain, inconscient. Shuichi avait l'impression de sortir d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar. Le paysage de rêve s'était transformé en champ de bataille. À quelques mètres de là, Suméragui-sama, son grand-père et les loups avaient maille à partir avec les créatures ténébreuses, les tenant à distance avec beaucoup de difficultés.

Que se passait-il ? Il ne se rappelait plus, comme s'il lui manquait un instant de mémoire. Et pourtant, il savait que des choses s'étaient passées, qu'un combat avait eu lieu et que les dommages collatéraux avaient été importants. Il avait mal, tout son corps n'était que souffrance, et une inquiétante douleur irradiait depuis son ventre, laissant craindre que sa blessure se soit rouverte. Mais à cet instant, le musicien s'inquiétait beaucoup plus pour Yuki. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir de blessures apparentes, mais il était inconscient et blanc comme un linge. Shuichi n'eut cependant pas la possibilité de s'occuper de son compagnon, qu'une voix l'interpellait.

**_ « Allez, Chaos Master ! Viens ! **cria l'homme en noir depuis les airs où il flottait grâce à l'énergie brûlante qu'il dégageait. **Même si l'envie ne me manque pas de te buter, et qu'un autre maître de la Chaos Blade naîtrait même si tu disparaissais, je suis tenu de te ramener vivant avec moi. Alors je te conseille de me suivre bien gentiment si tu ne veux que tes petits copains en fassent les frais. »**

**_ « Je… Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ! » **s'écria le chanteur en serrant son amant dans ses bras en un geste protecteur.

**_ « Hum… **fit le roux en venant se poser à quelques mètres des deux amants. **Je vois que tu as repris tes esprits, et que tu ne sais rien de ta véritable identité. Tu ne t'es pas encore totalement éveillé à ton pouvoir. C'est ennuyeux. »**

**_ « Allez-vous en ! Laissez-nous tranquille ! »**

**_ « Quoique… En y réfléchissant bien, le fait que tu ne maîtrises pas très bien tes pouvoirs pourrait m'être un avantage pour t'emmener avec moi. Tu ne pourras pas me résister longtemps. Allez, suis-moi si tu ne veux pas que je le demande avec mes poings. »**

Comme pour illustrer ses paroles, les mains du roux flamboyèrent soudain. Shuichi, médusé, fixait les flammes qui léchaient les mains de son ennemi sans pourtant le brûler. Le chanteur suait à grosses gouttes à mesure que la peur le gagnait. Yuki était inconscient et peut-être blessé, Suméragui-sama et les autres combattaient les Sans cœurs et ne pouvaient venir l'aider, il était seul et sans défense… Sans défense ? Vraiment ? Pourquoi ressentait-il soudain ce surcroît d'énergie qui le submergeait ? Il devait protéger Yuki, il était le seul à pouvoir le faire, il ne pouvait compter sur personne d'autre. Avec délicatesse, le musicien allongea son amant sur le sol, puis se releva avec difficulté, une main posée sur la tache rouge qui s'élargissait sur son ventre puis il s'éloigna en titubant du romancier, droit sur l'ennemi.

**_ « Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à mon Yuki, » **lança froidement le chanteur, en toisant le guerrier en noir d'un regard mauvais.

**_ « Tu n'as pas besoin de savoir qui je suis. En revanche, tu devrais te soumettre tout de suite, et ainsi tu mettrais un terme à cette attaque. Tu ne veux pas que tes amis soient blessés, non ? »**

**_ « … »**

Perplexe, Shuichi resta coi. Cet homme étrange tiendrait-il sa parole ? En même temps, il n'avait rien promis explicitement. Le chanteur hésitait. Devait-il se livrer bien gentiment, ou au contraire défendre Yuki au péril de sa vie, avec cette nouvelle force qui l'inondait à présent ? Le Shuichi habituel se serait rendu immédiatement, mais le Shuichi actuel refusait de laisser passer l'agression de Yuki. Au moment même où l'artiste s'apprêtait à répondre, l'homme en noir disparut soudain.

**_ « Tu ferais mieux d'obéir, petit. Ce serait dommage d'abîmer un si charmant minois, » **fit soudain une voix dans son dos.

L'adolescent se retourna vivement. Le guerrier roux était passé derrière lui, et s'était emparé de l'écrivain qu'il soulevait à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol en le maintenant par le cou.

**_ « YUKI !!! » **s'écria le chanteur en vacillant de saisissement.

**_ « Hep hep hep, on se calme, Chaos Master, » **lança le roux en resserrant l'étreinte de ses doigts sur la gorge du blond. 

Le chanteur se figea, horrifié, en entendant son amant gémir.

**_ « Résigne-toi. Tu es le maître de la Chaos Blade. Un destin fabuleux t'attend pourvu que tu quittes ce monde inutile et sans aucun intérêt. Tu tiens l'avenir des mondes entre tes mains. »**

**_ « …nn… » **lâcha l'artiste à mi-voix.

**_ « Huh ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » **l'interrogea le guerrier.

**_ « Non… »**

Le roux fronça les sourcils.

**_ « Dois-je comprendre que tu refuses de te rendre ? »**

Shuichi ne répondit pas. Un halo de lumière, à la fois brillant et étrangement sombre, l'enveloppait peu à peu, tout comme il entourait à présent l'écrivain. Soudain, l'homme en noir comprit.

**_ « Oh oh… Mince… » **souffla le roux avant de se retrouver soudain propulser en arrière.

Le guerrier traversa toute la cour arrière avant d'aller s'écraser contre une grande statue de chien « koma » (1) à la gueule fermée, qu'il pulvérisa littéralement. Quand la poussière soulevée se dissipa, on put le voir gisant au sol. Les yeux fermés, il semblait inconscient, mais le roux se mit à bouger en pestant contre la douleur ressentie à percuter une sculpture en pierre. Il était malgré tout sonné et incapable de bouger pour l'instant. De son côté, Shuichi continuait à briller de cette étrange lueur blafarde, tandis que Yuki avait été déposé délicatement par terre par cette même lumière.

L'écrivain, à quatre pattes sur le sol, toussait pour reprendre son souffle en frottant sa gorge meurtrie. Quand il leva les yeux sur son amant, il fut saisi de stupeur : celui-ci brillait, entouré d'une sorte de halo d'énergie qui dégageait une aura nocive. Yuki frémit d'effroi, lui qui pourtant se targuait de n'avoir peur de rien ni personne. De plus, il s'agissait là de Shuichi, de ce charmant garçon un peu naïf qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à une mouche. Comment ce jeune ingénu pouvait-il à présent générer une énergie aussi négative ? Tout cela était insensé ! Et pourtant… Un cri tira soudain le blond de sa réflexion intérieure.

**_ « Uesugi-san ! » **

C'était la voix de Suméragui-sama.

**_ « Il ne faut pas laisser Shindô-kun utilisait son pouvoir avec une telle haine en lui ! Il faut l'arrêter ! »**

**_ « L'arrêter ?! **s'exclama le romancier. **Et comment voulez-vous que j'arrête un truc pareil moi ? Je suis pas magicien ! »**

**_ « Il vous suffit d'apaiser son cœur ! **lui cria le prêtre en parant l'attaque d'un sans-cœur. **Parlez-lui ! Ramenez-le à la raison ! Dites-lui que vous allez bien ! »**

**_ « Meeerde… **jura Yuki entre ses dents. **Faut toujours que ce sale gamin m'entraîne dans des sales plans… » **

Après un coup d'œil en direction du guerrier de feu pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours H.S (2) pour l'instant, l'écrivain se redressa et fit face à son compagnon. L'adolescent était toujours entouré de cette aura d'énergie lumineuse qui agitait les pans et les manches de son kimono comme une brise légère d'été, sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de brise à cet instant. En observant son amant, Yuki aperçut l'auréole rouge qui souillait son kimono d'un blanc éclatant. Il fallait se dépêcher. Energie maléfique ou non, Shuichi ne résisterait pas longtemps à une nouvelle hémorragie.

Comment faire pour apaiser Shuichi ? C'était là la question que se posait Yuki. Lui dire qu'il allait bien ? C'étaient de bien grands mots. L'écrivain était ankylosé de partout. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir… Son dos… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal ? Pourquoi son kimono n'était-il pas déchiré à l'endroit où la boule de feu l'avait frappé ? Et pourquoi n'avait-il pas de blessure ? Quelque chose avait du le protéger. À moins que, comme Shuichi, il n'ait utilisé ce fameux pouvoir qu'il était censé avoir. Il y avait quelques jours encore, il n'aurait jamais cru posséder un quelconque pouvoir psychique ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais après ce qu'il avait vu ces dernier jours, il ne pouvait plus avoir aucun doute. Enfin quelque chose d'utile si seulement il avait su s'en servir !

L'aura de Shuichi semblait s'intensifier, mais parallèlement, il blêmissait de plus en plus. Quand le blond fit un pas dans sa direction, un vent étrange émana de l'adolescent, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Il fallut à Yuki beaucoup d'efforts et de ténacité pour parvenir à avancer de quelques mètres et rejoindre son compagnon. Shuichi avait un air terrible. Les yeux baissés, masqués par sa frange qui ondulait sous les vagues d'énergie, avec son visage d'une pâleur mortelle, le chanteur avait presque l'air d'un démon. Le romancier tendit une main vers lui, mais il la retira aussitôt. L'aura du musicien était brûlante.

**_ « SHUICHI ! Réveille-toi, bon sang, espèce de sale gamin ! Aouch ! » **

Yuki, qui venait de se prendre une décharge électrique, recula d'un pas. En plus d'une chaleur torride, Shuichi émettait à présent des éclairs sporadiques qui couraient le long de son corps.

**_ « J'y crois pas ! Il me fait quoi maintenant, cette andouille de baka ? » **pesta le blond en se frottant la main.

D'un seul coup l'aura du chanteur augmenta encore en puissance, obligeant l'écrivain à s'accroupir en se protégeant le visage.

**_ « Shuichi ! Calme-toi ! Je vais bien ! »**

**_ « AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!! » **se mit à hurler l'artiste en levant la tête, les poings serrés.

Son pouvoir lui échappait. Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler l'afflux de pouvoir qui l'enveloppait peu à peu.

**_ « SHUICHI !!! »**

Une bourrasque d'énergie creusa un léger cratère sous les pieds de l'adolescent qui commençait à léviter au-dessus du sol.

**_ « Shuichi ! Arrête ! **s'écria le romancier en s'élançant vers son amant avant de se prendre un éclair de plein fouet. **AAARGH ! »**

Yuki retomba lourdement en arrière, mais surmontant sa souffrance, il se releva aussi vite que le lui permit la douleur qui le tiraillait, et il se jeta sur son amant qui prenait de la hauteur en hurlant :

**_ « Si tu continues ton cirque, sale môme, je te jure que je ne te laisserai plus jamais entrer chez moi !!! »**

Ces quelques mots jetés au hasard avaient-ils fait effet ? Au moment où l'écrivain finissait sa phrase, l'adolescent eut comme un hoquet de stupeur et l'aura disparut en un instant, tout comme le vent et les éclairs se dissipèrent. Surpris d'un tel revirement et emporté dans son élan, Yuki entraîna le chanteur dans son déséquilibre et le plaqua violemment au sol. Un silence se fit autour d'eux. Les Sans-cœur, manifestement impressionnés par le pouvoir de Shuichi, avaient momentanément cessé le combat pour observer le possesseur de la Chaos Blade.

**_ « …Huugn… » **gémit le musicien.

**_ « Shuichi ? **fit le romancier en se redressant sur un bras. **Ça va ? »**

**_ « … T'es lourd, Yuki… »**

Se rappelant qu'il était allongé de tout son long sur le chanteur, le blond s'écarta vivement. Shuichi se mit à tousser en cherchant l'air qui lui manquait, mais très vite la douleur qui l'irradiait depuis le flanc l'obligea à respirer par à-coup pour retrouver son souffle. L'artiste posa la main sur son ventre, et pâlit un peu plus qu'il ne l'était déjà quand il vit le sang dessus en la soulevant pour la regarder. L'écrivain s'approcha de lui et suréleva légèrement la tête de son amant pour la poser sur ses genoux.

**_ « Merde… **jura l'adolescent entre ses dents. **Ça fait maaaal… »**

**_ « Ne t'agite pas. La plaie ne saigne pas trop alors évite de la rouvrir complètement. »**

**_ « Haï… »**

Shuichi ferma les yeux un instant, s'abandonnant à la souffrance et à l'incompréhension qui le gagnait. Il avait à nouveau une sorte de blanc. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir senti une colère fulgurante le submerger, mais ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Seule la voix de Yuki résonnait dans les ténèbres de sa mémoire défaillante. Il s'était passé quelque chose, et le chanteur était persuadé qu'il n'était pas étranger à cette atmosphère de destruction qui régnait autour d'eux.

**_ « Yuki… **commença l'artiste en jetant un œil alentour. **C'est moi qui ai fait ça ? »**

Le blond hésita un instant avant de parler.

**_ « En partie, oui, **répondit-il franchement**. Mais l'ensemble général est due à notre charmant invité que tu as envoyé valser contre un chien kôma au fond du jardin. »**

**_ « Tu parles du type aux cheveux rouges ? »**

**_ « Oui. »**

**_ « Celui qui est en train de se lever là-bas ? »**

**_ « C'est pas vrai ! Il est encore vivant celui-là ? »**

En effet, là-bas, sous les débris de la statue sacrée, le guerrier roux se dégageait lentement et se mit debout en titubant légèrement, visiblement encore un peu sonné. Il venait à peine de se redresser que la seconde statue magique, le partenaire canin à la gueule ouverte de la statue détruite, écarta un peu plus ses larges babines et lui décocha un rayon d'énergie surpuissant, avant de se désagréger, suivant dans la mort sa compagne kôma. Les couples de chiens kôma étaient des protections simples mais efficaces contre les intrus. Enfin, en tout cas pour ceux de résistance moyenne, mais pour des plus puissants… ce n'était manifestement pas suffisant. Malgré le tir qu'il venait de recevoir, l'homme en noir était déjà debout. Il s'était protégé en s'entourant d'un halo protecteur, et avait ainsi limité les dégâts reçus quand il avait été propulsé violemment dans le bâtiment. Là, il en ressortait en détruisant tout sur son passage avec son énergie. Le roux flottait à quelques mètres du sol, et quand tous les débris de bois furent retombés par terre, il se retourna vers les deux amants, l'air menaçant.

**_ « Il a pas l'air content du tout, Yuki… » **souffla l'adolescent.

**_ « Non, tu crois ? » **cracha le blond d'un ton sarcastique.

**_ « JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE LA PEAU !!! » **hurla soudain le guerrier inconnu.

**_ « J'en suis même certain, Yuki ! »** fit le chanteur en pressant son amant de l'aider à se relever.

**_ « Tu peux marcher ? » **l'interrogea fébrilement l'écrivain sans quitter des yeux leur effrayant ennemi.

**_ « Avec ma blessure, non, mais je vais bien y être obligé ! Magne-toi ! » **s'écria l'artiste que l'adrénaline aidait à surmonter la douleur.

**_ « RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!! » **rugit le roux en lançant ses deux chakrams enflammés.

**_ « YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII ! » **beugla de terreur le musicien en s'agrippant à son amant.

L'artiste ferma les yeux et attendit la fin… Qui tardait grandement à arriver. Prudemment, Shuichi ouvrit un œil et aperçut la silhouette d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés debout devant Yuki et lui, leur tournant le dos. Il brandissait une étrange épée ressemblant un peu à une aile de chauve-souris, de couleur bleue et rouge, avec laquelle il avait repoussé les armes tourbillonnantes. Un cri retentit soudain, une voix fluette d'adolescent mais qui pourtant avait une assurance réconfortante.

**_ « GLACIER !!! »**

Le chanteur n'avait pas vu qui avait crié, mais le guerrier en noir essuyait à présent l'attaque brutale de pieux de glace de la taille d'une guitare. Plus que les pointes de glace qui s'effritaient sur l'aura d'énergie dressée par le chef des Sans-cœur pour se protéger, ce furent surtout le poids et la vitesse des projectiles qui blessèrent l'homme au manteau sombre. Un genou à terre, ce dernier faisait mille efforts pour ne pas s'effondrer. Sa toison rouge avait même perdue de son éclat flamboyant des dernières minutes.

**_ « …Encore toi… Sale gamin… **grinça le combattant noir. **Uuurgh… »**

**_ « Hé oui, Axel ! Je suis toujours là où il faut quand il le faut pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises ! » **fanfaronna un nouveau venu qui apparut dans le champ de vision du musicien.

C'était un jeune garçon également, sans doute un peu plus jeune que l'autre, avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux d'un bleu si profond qu'on s'y serait noyé. Il portait un costume noir parsemé de bleu sombre, avec des liserés blancs tout autour. Deux grandes poches d'un rouge vif retombaient le long de ses cuisses, et son pantalon était retenu par des ceintures jaunes. Le gamin portait également des mitaines ainsi que de larges chaussures également noirs et jaunes, et une capuche sombre retombait sur son dos. Mais le plus surprenant était ces deux immenses clés qu'il tenait dans chaque main. Étrangement, Shuichi savait déjà à quoi elles servaient et qu'on les nommait « Keyblade ». Mais d'où tenait-il cela ? C'était pour lui un nouveau mystère…

**_ « Franchement, t'en as pas marre de semer la pagaille autour de toi ? **fit le gamin aux yeux d'azur au dénommé Axel. **Xenmas est mort, et l'Organisation XIII a été dissoute. Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que tu rejoignes un autre groupe de cinglés qui cherche à s'approprier la Chaos Blade ? Tu te rends compte des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir si le Chaos Master ne restait pas neutre ? »**

**_ « Ça, je m'en balance complètement ! **répliqua violemment le roux. **De toute manière, tu seras toujours là pour rétablir la situation, n'est-ce pas, Maître de la Keyblade ? Je ne fais cela que dans un seul et unique but. Peu m'importe avec qui je me lie pour atteindre mon objectif, pourvu qu'à la fin, je le retrouve… »**

**_ « Quoi, tu cherches encore ce type, là ? Comment il s'appelle déjà… ? Heuuuu… Dorcas, non ? »**

**_ « C'est Roxas ! Et c'est à cause de toi qu'il a disparu ! »**

**_ « Mais combien de fois devrais-je te répéter que je ne connais absolument pas ce type ? Comment pourrais-je être responsable de sa disparition si j'ignore qui c'est ? »**

**_ « C'est parce que tu es revenu qu'il a disparu ! Parce que te t'es réveillé de ton sommeil artificiel duquel tu n'aurais jamais du sortir… »**

Yuki et Shuichi, en retrait, assistaient à cette conversation à laquelle ils ne comprenaient rien. Ces deux étranges garçons venaient de les sauver de cet homme en noir et aux cheveux de feu, mais le musicien se demandait qui était ce Chaos Master dont il parlait. Il avait manifestement l'air d'avoir une certaine importance, et il semblait que c'était pour lui que le guerrier roux et les adolescents se battaient. Malgré ses interrogations, le chanteur continua à écouter ce que disaient ces étranges visiteurs.

**_ « **_**"IL"**_** m'a dit de lui ramener le Chaos Master et que celui-ci pourrait faire Roxas… J'ai besoin du pouvoir de la Chaos Blade pour ramener Roxas parmi nous… Pour lui permettre de renaître… »**

La voix d'Axel tremblait. Il avait l'air de tenir vraiment beaucoup à ce garçon disparu.

**_ « Pourquoi tu me refais pas dormir directement ? Ou alors pourquoi tu me tue pas ? **demanda naïvement le garçon aux yeux bleus en faisant disparaître ces deux épées-clés avant de croiser les bras derrière la tête. **Ça serait plus simple, non ? Puisque qu'apparemment, c'est le fait que je sois réveillé qui a fait disparaître ton ami. »**

**_ « Sora ! Ne dis pas de sottises ! » **le reprit sèchement le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**_ « Ben quoi ? Je n'ai fait que poser une question, Rikku. »**

_**« Une question vraiment stupide… **_**» **pensa le romancier au moment même où l'adolescent du nom de Rikku, répondait la même phrase à l'autre garçon.

C'était plutôt curieux comme situation. Yuki trouvait que le petit Sora avait un air de ressemblance avec Shuichi. Pas vraiment physiquement, à part les yeux bien évidemment, ainsi que la taille et la couleur de cheveux (n'oublions pas que Shuichi est châtain à l'origine), mais plutôt dans l'attitude générale, un jeune garçon naïf et sincère, avec un sourire à faire fondre un bloc de glace. Quand à l'autre garçon, un peu trop sérieux, vaguement bougon, et au regard froid, le blond ne pouvait qu'admettre malgré sa réticence, qu'il lui correspondait par bien des points. Cependant, Shuichi et lui n'avaient pas comme ennemis un homme aux étranges pouvoirs. Enfin, jusqu'à maintenant…

**_ « Je ne peux pas te tuer, gamin, **répondit Axel après un long silence. **Ta vie et celle de Roxas sont interconnectées. Si tu meurs, il disparaîtra à jamais. Il existera toujours un nouveau Maître de la Keyblade ou un nouveau Chaos Master, mais toi, en tant que Sora, tu es unique, tout comme l'est Roxas, et comme nous le sommes tous. Même si Roxas et moi ne sommes que des **_**"similis"**_**, des copies d'êtres humains, nous avons quand même une existence et un cœur qui nous sont propres. »**

**_ « Mais pourtant, vous êtes des Sans-cœur ! » **s'exclama Sora,.

**_ « Nous ne sommes pas des « Sans-cœurs » de bas étage, gamin ! Même les ombres de base ont une âme qui leur permet de se mouvoir, et quand cette âme évolue, elle devient capable d'éprouver des sentiments, même sans son cœur ! Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'être ce que nous sommes… On a l'impression d'être vide à l'intérieur… Que rien n'a d'importance… Mais Roxas… Roxas, lui, il était différent de tous les autres. Il y avait en lui une sorte de mélancolie que nous ne possédions pas dans l'Organisation. Il cherchait des réponses sur ce qu'il était. Il était différent… Et c'est grâce à lui que j'ai changé. Que je me suis mis à éprouver tous ces sentiments si étranges et contradictoires, mais pourtant si agréables… Je n'étais plus vide… »**

**_ « Axel… » **souffla Sora, troublé, en décroisant les bras pour les laisser tomber le long de son corps.

**_ « Mais à cause de toi, il a disparu, **reprit le roux. **Je comptais quitter l'Organisation et l'emmener avec moi, mais tu es sorti de ton sommeil, et il a disparu. Tout ça parce qu'il est toi et que tu es lui… »**

**_ « Écoute, Axel, je suis vraiment désolé de ce qui est arrivé, c'est vraiment moche pour lui, et aussi pour toi. Mais je suis certain qu'il existe un autre moyen de faire revenir Roxas que d'utiliser le Chaos Master. »**

**_ « Ah oui ? Hé bien, dis-moi lequel, Ô Maître tout puissant de la Keyblade… »**

**_ « Heuuu… je… »**

**_ « Tsss… Tu vois bien, il n'existe pas d'autre solution. Alors c'est pourquoi je continuerai sur la voie que j'ai choisi, car c'est la seule option qu'il me reste… »**

**_ « Axel ! »**

**_ « Je me retire pour aujourd'hui, gamin. Mais sache que je reviendrai chercher le Chaos Master, et cette fois-ci, rien ni personne ne m'en empêchera. »**

À la grande surprise de Shuichi, l'homme en long manteau noir jeta un regard dans sa direction. Et ce n'était pas Yuki qu'il regardait aussi intensément, mais bel et bien lui ! Alors, le Chaos Master, c'était lui ? Mais oui, il se rappelait maintenant ! Depuis tout à l'heure, le guerrier l'appelait ainsi. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était au juste ? Pourquoi cet homme s'en prenait à lui ?

**_ « Je reviendrai, Chaos Master, sois-en certain, **lui lança le dénommé Axel. **Et cette fois-ci, tu viendras avec moi de ton plein gré. »**

**_ « AXEL !!! » **s'écria Sora en s'élançant vers le guerrier pour l'empêcher de fuir.

Trop tard ! L'ennemi avait déjà disparu. Là-haut, au pied de la crevasse, la porte Torii brilla un corps instant tandis qu'une forme noire s'y faufilait, puis la tempête s'apaisa et tout sombra à nouveau dans le noir. Quand les nuages se furent dissipés, et que la lune réapparut, dardant ses pâles rayons sur la forêt, les Sans-cœur s'étaient tous volatilisés, vaincus ou bien partis avec leur chef. Le calme était enfin revenu sur la montagne. Enfin presque…

**_ « C'est malin, tu l'as laissé s'enfuir. Quand est-ce que tu grandiras un peu, Sora ? » **lança sèchement une voix grave près de Shuichi.

**_ « Quoi ? C'est quand même pas ma faute si Axel s'est enfui ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu n'as rien fait toi, hein, Rikku ? » **répondit le garçon aux yeux bleus.

**_ « J'ai mes raisons, » **fit simplement celui qui se nommait Rikku.

**_ « Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu me reprennes, et que tu me prennes de haut comme ça ? Je sais que je suis moins intelligent que toi, mais je ne suis pas complètement stupide non plus. »**

**_ « Non, c'est pire. »**

**_ « Mais euuuh ! Rikkuuuu ! T'es trop méchant ! »**

La familiarité de la scène fit presque oublier sa douleur au musicien. Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent ressemblait en tout point à Yuki, à part la couleur de cheveux évidemment. Et celui qui protestait alors ! Shuichi avait l'impression de se regarder dans un miroir. Marrant !

**_ « Allons, Sora, **fit brusquement une drôle de voix nasillarde. **Tu sais bien que Rikku adore te taquiner. »**

**_ « Oui, c'est vrai, **glapit une autre voix un peu bizarre. **Et toi, tu démarres au quart de tour. Huhu ! » **

Deux nouveaux personnages venaient de faire leur apparition. Shuichi, complètement éberlué, ouvrait des yeux ronds de merlan frit. C'était impossible ! Il devait délirer ! Constatant qu'on l'observait, le propriétaire de la voix nasillarde, vêtu d'une tunique bleue et argentée et portant un béret de même couleur, s'approcha du couple d'humains et fit :

**_ « Bonjour, je suis Donald. Donald Duck, magicien à la cour du roi Mickey, » **et le canard de faire une révérence courtoise.

**_ « Et moi je suis Dingo. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance, Chaos Master, » **se présenta l'autre personnage, une sorte de grand chien dégingandé, portant un pantalon jaune et un pull vert.

**_ « Masaka… » **souffla le chanteur avant de tourner de l'œil.

**_ « … On a atterri à Disney World ou quoi ? » **interrogea le blond, lui aussi sidéré, sans attendre réellement de réponse.

**_ « Disney… » **commença à répéter le canard.

**_ « … World ? » **finit le chien.

**_ « C'est quoi, Disney World ? » **demanda Sora.

**_ « Laissez tomber… » **siffla Yuki, sur la défensive.

**_ « Le roi Mickey nous l'a expliqué, Sora, **souffla Rikku, exaspéré. **Dans ce monde, lui et nombre de ses amis et serviteurs sont connus comme des personnages de contes de fées. Et il existe divers parcs d'attractions dédiés au roi et à son peuple. »**

**_ « Tu crois que nous aussi, on a nos sosies dans ses parcs ? Dis dis Rikku ! Je veux y aller, s'il te plaît !!!»**

**_ « Pfff… **soupira son camarade. **On a d'autres choses à faire que d'aller dans un parc d'attraction, Sora… »**

**_ « Ah… Oui, c'est vrai, Rikku, héhéhé… » **fit Sora, un peu gêné.

**_ « Bon, dites, les comiques, **les interrompit brusquement l'écrivain. **Vous avez fini vos conneries ? »**

**_ « Parle-nous sur un autre ton, le vieux, » **répliqua Rikku d'un ton acide.

**_ « Le… le vieux ?! » **tiqua le blond, prêt à se lever pour corriger ce gamin insolent.

**_ « Rikku ! Sora ! » **intervint soudain le haut-moine, Subaru.

**_ « Yo, Subaru-chan ! » **lança joyeusement Sora en agitant la main.

**_ « BLAM ! » **fit la main de Rikku sur son crâne.

**_ « Aieuh !!! » **gémit le gamin aux yeux bleux à présent remplis de larmes.

**_ « Un peu de respect, Sora, **le gourmanda le garçon aux cheveux argentés. **Suméragui-sama, » **fit-il ensuite à l'adresse de l'onmyouji en s'inclinant légèrement.

**_ « Inutile d'être aussi formel, Rikku-san, **dit le moine avant d'ajouter : **Tout le monde va bien ? »**

**_ « Non ! » **répondit sèchement Yuki à deux pas du moine.

**_ « Shindô-kun ! **s'écria Subaru en apercevant le jeune chanteur inconscient et pâle comme la mort, le kimono souillé de sang. **Vite ! Il faut le transporter à… » **commença le brun avant de se taire brusquement en fixant sa demeure.

**_ « L'intérieur ? » **finit stupidement Sora.

**_ « Sora… Tu es désespérant… **lâcha Rikku d'un ton morne. **Tu as vu l'état du temple ? » **

Effectivement, la bâtisse principale faisait peur à voir. Toute l'aile droite s'était effondrée quand le chien kôma avait tiré sur le guerrier noir, et un peu partout, on apercevait les lueurs de débuts d'incendies qui gagnaient rapidement l'ensemble du bâtiment malgré les efforts des moines pour les éteindre.

**_ « Heuuu… Je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller fermer la porte de ce monde avec ma Keyblade… » **fit Sora, devenu rouge de honte, avant de s'éloigner à petites foulées vers le grand escalier menant au grand Torii.

_**« Aussi désespérant que Shuichi, celui-là, **_pensa Eiri. _**Mais c'est ce qui fait tout leur charme. »**_

Après une nuit éprouvante à soigner les blessés et à combattre les différents foyers d'incendies qui avaient pris ça et là dans le temple, une atmosphère lourde de fatigue et d'épuisement s'éleva sur l'aire sacrée de Kirishima qui s'endormait peu à peu à mesure que le soleil s'élevait à l'horizon. Shuichi avait été installé dans l'annexe du temple où Yuki avait été reçu le premier jour de leur présence ici, seule partie du temple encore presque intacte. Sa blessure n'avait que peu saigné et après quelques soins aussi rapides qu'efficaces, il dormait à présent d'un sommeil réparateur. Yuki et tous les autres s'étaient rassemblés près du musicien, en tirant simplement quelques fusumas pour les séparer de lui pendant qu'il se reposait. Tous avaient les traits tirés, mais des informations d'importance devaient être livrées et il n'avait pas le temps de s'abandonner au sommeil. Ce fut le haut-moine qui prit la parole le premier.

**_ « Tout d'abord, je vais expliquer brièvement la situation à Uesugi-san et lui présenter nos amis ici présents, » **fit-il en désignant les deux adolescents et leurs étranges compagnons disneyens.

**_ « Faites bref, s'il vous plaît, **le pria le garçon aux cheveux d'argent. **Le temps est précieux. »**

**_ « J'en suis conscient, Rikku-san, **lui répondit le moine avant de reprendre. **Comme nous vous l'avons déjà expliqué, Uesugi-san, il existe une multitude de mondes qui cohabitent dans l'univers, à travers ce que l'on pourrait appeler des **_**" dimensions parallèles "**_**. On peut passer d'un monde à l'autre grâce à des vaisseaux spéciaux, ou bien par l'intermédiaire de **_**" portes "**_** donnant directement sur ces mondes. Mais pour ouvrir ces portes, il faut en avoir la clé, aussi appelée **_**" Keyblade "**_**. D'où la fonction du **_**" Maître de la Keyblade "**_**, représenté ici par notre ami Sora. » **

Tous les visages se tournèrent un instant vers ce fameux _" Keyblade Master "_, qui piquait sévèrement du nez en clignant des yeux, avant que finalement sa tête ne vienne s'échouer sur l'épaule de son voisin, Rikku. Ce dernier poussa un soupir las, mais renonçant à le réveiller, il ne bougea pas et pria le prêtre de continuer.

**_ « Il y a longtemps déjà, les "Keyblade Masters" étaient nombreux et protégeaient les mondes de toute menace. Mais un jour apparut un ennemi qui les décima tous dans le but de s'emparer des mondes et de leur puissance. Un affrontement mémorable eut lieu entre les survivants des Keyblade Masters et cet ennemi. L'issue fut fatale pour les protecteurs des mondes mais ils réussirent à vaincre leur adversaire et à ramener la paix. A cette époque, le roi Mickey n'était encore qu'un jeune capitaine de bateau à vapeur (4) quand il se retrouva embarqué dans le conflit. Il découvrit le pouvoir de son cœur et créa ainsi sa propre keyblade, sorte d'épée de l'âme, et il combattit aux côtés des Keyblade Masters. L'ennemi vaincu et les protecteurs anéantis, il fut acclamé en héros et devint le Roi Mickey qui devait assurer la paix entre les mondes. Dans votre monde, pour le remercier tout en préservant son identité royale, un certain Walt Disney fit passer le roi pour un personnage de fiction et créa Mickey Mouse et les parcs et autres objets associés. C'est auprès de son ami de toujours Ansem le Sage que le roi apprit tout sur les keyblades, les mondes et surtout sur cette nouvelle menace qui étaient apparu peu après la disparition du Grand Ennemi du royaume : les Sans-cœur. D'où venaient-ils ? Quelles étaient ces choses sans forme ni cœur ? Et surtout pourquoi étaient-elles apparues ? Telles étaient les questions que l'on se posait et auxquelles Ansem tentait de répondre. » **

Le jeune homme brun marqua une courte pause dans son récit pour siroter doucement la tasse thé qu'il tenait dans les mains. De l'autre côté des fusumas, le chanteur reprenait lentement conscience, comme attiré par les paroles de l'onmiyoji. Il gémit si doucement que personne ne l'entendit, mais cela suffit à le réveiller lui-même.

**_ « En fait, **reprit le moine après une courte pause, **les Sans-cœur sont des personnages comme nous qui, attirées par les ténèbres, se sont laissées sombrer dans le désespoir et ont perdus leur apparence pour devenir ces créatures noires. Un disciple d'Ansem, Xehanort, fasciné par les ténèbres, s'est laissé peu à peu emporter, et prenant le nom de son maître, il est devenu le chef de ces sombres entités. Heureusement, notre ami Sora ici-présent, est parvenu à le vaincre, et il a même triomphé de Xenmas, le double maléfique de Xehanort. »**

**_ « Bon, ok, **l'interrompit soudain Yuki. **C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à cirer moi, de tout ça ? »**

**_ « Les Sans-cœur ont toujours existé et ils existeront toujours. Livrés à eux-mêmes, ils ne sont rien de plus que des ombres sans consistance ni volonté. Mais ils ont trouvé un nouveau maître… » **répondit gravement le haut-moine.

**_ « Maître qui veut s'emparer du Chaos Master afin de réaliser son projet diabolique,** compléta le grand-père Shindô. **Autrement dit, il veut s'emparer de Shuichi. »**

**_ « Ah ! »**

Tous les regards se dirigèrent brusquement vers l'origine du bruit. Rikku s'était redressé en dégainant sa keyblade, laissant choir rudement son compagnon par terre. Sora, un peu égaré par ce réveil brutal, mit quelques instants à analyser la situation. L'assemblée autour de lui semblait figée en position de défense, les yeux tournés vers les fusuma en face d'eux. Derrière ceux-ci, le Maître de la Clé aperçut deux yeux qui se dérobèrent soudainement.

**_ « Je crois que notre jeune ami s'est réveillé, » **fit Subaru d'un ton apaisant.

**_ « J'y vais, » **annonça l'écrivain tandis que la tension retombait d'un coup sur le groupe.

Quand le blond franchit les portes coulissantes, rien dans la pièce ne semblait avoir bougé, à part peut-être sur le futon où, là où reposait le chanteur il y avait quelques minutes encore, on apercevait à présent une boule de couvertures tremblotante.

**_ « Shuichi, » **lança le romancier.

La boule de couverture se figea.

**_ « Tu peux sortir de là-dessous, on sait que tu es réveillé. »**

Un silence suivit, avant que finalement le garçon ne n'extirpe de sa couverture. L'air à la fois penaud et déconcerté, le musicien gardait le visage baissé. Il marmonna un vague pardon en rentrant la tête dans les épaules, et ferma les yeux, attendant la baffe que ne manquerait sans doute pas de lui donner son amant. Ce fut cependant une main pleine de douceur qui lui caressa lentement les cheveux.

**_ « Ce n'est pas de moi que tu dois avoir peur, baka, **fit le blond avec son habituelle expression fermée, mais pourtant rassurante. **C'est plutôt de ces sales bestioles noires qui te tournent autour. »**

L'artiste leva des yeux emplis d'interrogations vers le romancier. Yuki se retourna vers l'onmyoji et fit :

**_ « Je pense qu'on devrait continuer cette conversation en sa présence. Après tout, il est le principal intéressé. »**

Le moine échangea un regard avec le vieux Naotoka, qui inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ces deux-là tramaient quelque chose, Yuki en était certain, mais il n'aurait pu dire quoi. La seule chose dont il était persuadé, c'était que les deux moines ne feraient aucun mal à Shuichi. Enfin, en tout cas, l'espérait-il… Le blond aida son jeune compagnon encore faible à se relever et le conduisit dans la pièce d'à côté où il lui servit un peu de thé et lui donna quelques biscuits pour se restaurer, tandis que chacun reprenait sa place. Subaru, qui s'était délibérément assis en face du musicien, fit un rapide récapitulatif de ce qui avait été dit, avant d'entamer la suite de son récit.

**_ « Je disais donc tout à l'heure que les Sans-cœur avaient un nouveau maître, et il veut utiliser le pouvoir du Chaos pour parvenir à ses fins. Il semblerait qu'il veuille détruire les mondes existants pour créer une sorte de monde idéal où il règnera en despote absolu. »**

**_ « Et son p'tit à ce charmant inconnu, c'est quoi ? » **interrogea l'écrivain avec un léger sourire narquois. Le ton sérieux adopté par le moine lui paraissait surdimensionné stupidement risible.

**_ « Nous ignorons sa véritable identité pour le moment, » **répondit le moine. **Cependant, nous savons que ses disciples l'appellent Dark Heart. »**

**_ « Pfff… "Dark Heart" ? **pouffa le blond. **Après la Quatrième Dimension, on part dans Star Wars maintenant. »**

**_ « Uesugi-san, c'est pourtant très sérieux, **le reprit froidement le grand-père Shindô.** Shuichi est en danger, ainsi que l'univers. »**

Yuki soutint le regard du vieil homme. Celui-ci ne plaisantait pas, et après la nuit qu'ils avaient vécue, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça à croire.

**_ « Ouais, désolé, **s'excusa sobrement le blond. **C'est juste que j'ai du mal avec tout ça. Ça paraît tellement incroyable. Dans mon monde à moi, y a pas de bestioles bizarres avec des pouvoirs encore plus bizarres qui viennent foutre le bordel. Sans parler des énergumènes avec le Q.I. d'un pois chiche, **finit-il en jetant un regard en biais à Sora. **Enfin bon, à ce niveau-là, j'ai rien à dire, parce que j'ai déjà un spécimen assez évolué de débile profond à côté de moi. »**

Shuichi, trop occupé à grignoter ses gâteaux tout en sirotant son thé, ne releva pas la pique. Sora par contre…

**_ « Hein ? Quoi ? Pourquoi il m'a regardé? Hein, dis Rikku ? » **fit ce dernier à son voisin.

**_ « Parce qu'il parlait de toi, » **répondit le garçon aux cheveux argentés.

**_ « Gné ? Qu…Quoi ? Ça veut dire que je suis une bestiole bizarre avec des pouvoirs bizarres et que j'ai pas de cervelle, c'est ça ? »**

**_ « En gros, ouais, » **ricana Rikku, manifestement d'accord avec les paroles du romancier.

**_ « Quoi ??? Et en plus, tu dis oui ? Rikku, t'es vraiment trop méchant ! Je croyais que tu étais mon meilleur copain ! Méchant ! Méchant ! Méchant ! »**

Sora voulut se jeter sur son camarade pour lui donner une leçon, mais celui-ci, assis en tailleur, leva simplement une jambe et appliqua délicatement son pied sur la face du Maître de la Keyblade, qui se mit à agiter les bras pour essayer d'atteindre Rikku, sans succès. Shuichi et son grand-père pouffaient de rire dans leur coin, tandis que Yuki se retenait visiblement de faire de même. Donald et Dingo affichaient quant à eux une mine contrite et désespérée.

**_ « Hahum ! » **toussota alors le moine pour ramener tout ce petit monde à l'ordre.

Les deux trouble-fêtes (enfin, surtout Sora) se turent aussitôt pour laisser le brun parler.

**_ « Le Maître du Chaos est très important pour l'avenir des mondes. Il est le gardien de la porte menant au Néant Originel, au Chaos. C'est là que naissent tous les mondes, mais aussi là où ils retournent quand ils meurent. C'est un lieu crucial qui ne s'ouvre qu'une fois tous les mille ans, quand l'Univers est surchargé de la poussière d'étoile des mondes en décomposition. Les étoiles du ciel sont en fait les particules éclatées des mondes disparus, et elles retournent au Chaos au terme de leur vie. Le Maître du Chaos est là pour guider les étoiles mourantes derrière la porte, et pour permettre la naissance des nouveaux mondes. Il existe des mondes qui vivent très longtemps, comme d'autres disparaissent très vite. »**

**_ « Le Chaos Master meurt au terme de ces mille ans, pour donner naissance à un nouveau maître qui va le remplacer pendant les milles années suivantes, **continua Shindô Naotoka.** Il possède un immense pouvoir qui est aussi un lourd fardeau. Il doit guider les mondes qui ont achevé leur cycle de vie, tout en laissant passer les mondes renaissants, tout en prenant garde de ne pas déséquilibrer la balance universelle en faisant mourir ou renaître des mondes qui ne sont pas encore prêts. »**

**_ »Sinon cela provoquerait le chaos, c'est ça ? » **questionna à tout hasard le blond.

**_ « Exactement ! » **nasilla Donald de sa voix de canard.

**_ « Le Maître du Chaos a la charge de la sauvegarde de l'Univers, **reprit Subaru.** Après le rite millénaire de l'ouverture de la Porte, il doit assurer pendant mille ans la protection de la porte pour empêcher tout esprit malveillant d'utiliser le pouvoir du Chaos. Pour l'aider dans sa tâche, le Maître de la Keyblade assure quant à lui la protection des mondes, car un monde détruit par la force disparaît totalement et cela rompt l'équilibre. Le gardien de la Porte Originelle est normalement neutre, il se contente de respecter l'ordre universel. Mais en étant si longtemps près du Chaos, dont la puissance est issue d'une sombre force dont on ignore encore l'origine, il peut très facilement sombrer dans les ténèbres, et nombreux ceux qui cherchent à faire basculer le Chaos Master dans le côté obscur de son cœur pour s'approprier son pouvoir. C'est pourquoi parallèlement au Gardien du Chaos, il naît un **_**"Chevalier de lumière"**_** évoluant à ses côtés, qui est à la fois son protecteur, son mentor et son allié. »**

**_ « Et… vous savez qui est le…hum… **_**"Chevalier de Lumière"**_** de Shuichi ? » **fit Yuki avec appréhension, craignant de déjà connaître la réponse.

**_ « Je pense que vous avez déjà deviné qu'il s'agit de vous, Uesugi-san, » **répondit l'onmoyji avec calme.

**_ « Hé merde… » **jura le blond à mi-voix.

**_ « Heuuuu… **fit le jeune chanteur, éberlué. **J'y comprends plus rien du tout moi ! »**

**_ « Pour faire simple, et avec des mots que tu comprennes, Shuichi, s**oupira son amant, **y a une espèce de salopard d'empereur Palpatine à la con qui veut utiliser ton super pouvoir d'apprenti jedi. Toi tu es le padawan Anakin Skywalker, et moi je suis ton maître Obi-Wan Kenobi, et si je fais pas gaffe à te surveiller, tu risques de devenir un méchant Dark Vador. Là, c'est plus parlant pour toi ? »**

**_ « Aaaaah, OK ! » **acquiesça le musicien avec un grand sourire.

Toute l'assemblée le regarda, sidéré. Yuki, Subaru et Naotoka stupéfaits que Shuichi comprenne l'analogie _**"**__starwarsienne__**"**_ de la situation. Rikku, Donald et Dingo ébahis que le gamin sourit de la sorte après une telle annonce. Sora, quant à lui, n'avait pas tout pigé.

**_ « B… Ben quoi ? » **balbutia le chanteur, conscient d'avoir gaffé quelque part.

**_ « Tu… » **commença Yuki avant d'être interrompu.

**_ « Tu te rends compte de la gravité de la situation, gamin ? » **s'écria Rikku.

**_ « O… Oui… Désolé… **s'excusa Shuichi, tout penaud. **Mais le truc bien, Yuki, c'est qu'on restera ensemble pendant 1000 ans, » **ajouta-t-il avec un nouveau sourire.

L'écrivain tique, en fixant son compagnon d'un air agacé.

**_ « Q… Quoi ? » **bredouilla le chanteur, vaguement effrayé.

**_ « Baka ! » **gronda le blond en frappant l'arrière du crâne de son amant.

**_ « Aieuh… » **pleurnicha l'artiste.

**_ « Tu es vraiment insouciant toi ! » **fit remarque Rikku.

**_ « Maiiis euuh ! **protesta Shuichi. **Si Yuki est avec moi pour me protéger, y a pas de raison que je me transforme en Dark Vador ! D'ailleurs, si ça devait m'arriver, j'espère que je ne devrais pas tomber dans de la lave en fusion. Ça doit faire super mal… »**

**_ « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, cet imbécile ? » **s'étonna Rikku.

**_ « Cherche pas à comprendre, petit, **lui répondit le romancier. **Il est débile. »**

**_ « Ouais, comme le mien… » **fit le garçon à la chevelure d'argent avec un coup d'œil furtif vers le Keybladen Master.

**_ « Ok, j'ai compris ! » **s'exclama Sora, vexé.

Le Maître de la Clé se leva et, bousculant rudement l'écrivain, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Shuichi.

**_ « Les deux gamins débiles vont rester ensemble, comme ça, on évitera de vous contaminer ! » **lança seulement Sora à son ami, avant de passer un bras sous celui du musicien.

**_ « Pfff… Fais comme tu veux, **soupira l'autre garçon. **Bon, si on en revenait à nos moutons ? » **ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Subaru.

**_ « Bien sûr, Rikku-san. Shindô-kun est donc le Chaos Master, et Uesugi-san, son Chevalier de Lumière. Dark Heart, le chef actuel des Sans-cœur, veut s'emparer du pouvoir du Chaos pour contrôler l'Univers. Il a déjà réussi à trouver la trace du Chaos Master une fois, et il va sans doute envoyer de nouvelles troupes pour le capturer. Mais maintenant que Sora-kun a refermé la porte du cœur de ce monde, Dark Heart et les Sans-cœur ne pourront plus y pénétrer. De plus, Shindô-san et moi allons renforcer les kekkais autour de la porte et du temple, et nous apposerons de nouveaux scellés sur le pouvoir de Shuichi. Et le plus urgent, nous allons vous reconduire tous les deux de l'autre côté du kekkai extérieur. Comme le temple et votre monde sont sur deux plans d'existence déphasés, il sera d'autant plus difficile pour les Sans-cœur et retrouver le Gardien du Chaos. »**

**_ « Mais, grand-père, **intervint Shuichi. **Si j'ai bien compris, tu savais que j'étais le Chaos machin depuis que je suis tout petit ? »**

**_ « Oui, c'est ça, mon garçon, » r**épondit Naotoka.

**_ « Alors, si je dois ouvrir cette fameuse porte de Chaos pour équilibrer l'Univers, pourquoi tu m'as jamais rien dit ? Et papa et maman, ils sont au courant ? Si je suis né au bout de 1000 ans, il faut donc que j'ouvre la porte avant que ce soit le Chaos ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire grand-père ? Dis-moi ! »**

**_ « Calme-toi, Shu-chan, tout va bien, **l'apaisa le vieil homme. **Le Maître du Chaos naît toujours plusieurs années avant le jour de la Grande Ouverture, afin de se préparer à son rôle et d'arriver au paroxysme de son pouvoir au moment crucial. Tu as donc encore quelques années devant toi. »**

**_ « Ouf ! **souffla le chanteur, soulagé. **Mais maintenant, faut que je m'entraîne. »**

**_ « T'entraîner ? » **s'étonna le vieux Shindô.

**_ « Ben oui ! Faut bien que j'apprenne à me servir de mon pouvoir, quand même. »**

**_ « Rien ne presse, Shindô-kun, **intervint l'onmyôji. **Pour le moment, vous n'avez à vous préoccuper de rien. Naotoka-san et moi-même nous occupons de tout. »**

En entendant la voix du moine, Shuichi s'était figé, fixant intensément le jeune homme en face de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard de celui du brun, comme si celui-ci emplissait toute la pièce. L'artiste se sentait fébrile, mais en même temps, il éprouvait une sensation de bien-être général. Une voix résonna dans sa tête, douce et puissante à la fois, presque impérieuse. Elle ne lui dit qu'un seul mot :

_**« Oublie… »**_

Le chanteur lâche la tasse de thé vide qu'il tenait encore en main, avant de fermer les paupières et de retomber en arrière.

**_ « Shuichi ! » **s'écria le blond en se précipitant vers son amant, bousculant au passage le pauvre Sora qui allait piquer une tête dans la théière encore pleine (ouille ! c'est chaud !).

Pour le musicien, ce qui venait de se passer semblait avoir duré une éternité, mais pour le reste de l'assistance, tout s'était déroulé en quelques secondes à peine.

**_ « Shuichi ? Shuichi ! » **l'appela Yuki à plusieurs reprises en le secouant pour le réveiller.

**_ « C'est inutile, Uesugi-san, **l'interpella Subaru. **Il ne se réveillera que dans plusieurs heures maintenant. »**

**_ « Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? » **demanda glacialement l'écrivain en reprenant son calme.

**_ « J'ai simplement altéré légèrement ses souvenirs. Ainsi, il ne se souviendra plus de tout ce qu'il a vécu ici. Ses souvenirs s'arrêteront au moment où il vous a aidé à sortir du ravin. Pour le reste, il n'a pas besoin de se rappeler de cette malencontreuse aventure. »**

**_ « Vous lui avez effacé la mémoire ? » **souffla le blond, troublé.

**_ « Oui, c'est ça. »**

**_ « Comme il le disait tout à l'heure, il va avoir besoin de s'entraîner à utiliser ses pouvoirs,** rétorqua Yuki.** Lui effacer ses souvenirs maintenant n'est peut-être pas la meilleure chose à faire, vous ne croyez pas ? »**

**_ « Shindô-kun saura ce qu'il doit en tempos voulu, **répliqua le brun. **Mais pour l'instant, imposer une barrière sur ses souvenirs est une manière de sceller ses pouvoirs, c'est-à-dire une protection supplémentaire. Le grand-père de Shuichi et moi allons lui appliquer d'autres scellés et kekkais, puis nous vous reconduirons à l'extérieur. »**

**_ « Et moi alors ? Vous allez aussi scellé mes souvenirs ? » **

**_ « Non, Uesugi-san, car il est essentiel que vous, qui êtes son Chevalier de Lumière, soyez au courant de la situation afin de le protéger. »**

**_ « Super… **grommela l'écrivain dans sa barbe. **Et j'apprends quand à me servir moi-aussi de mon soi-disant pouvoir ? Parce que si vous me dites que je dois le protéger, c'est que vous redoutez quelque chose… »**

L'onmyôji, embarrassé, garda un silence lourd de sens.

**_ « Je me trompe ? » **insista Yuki, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

**_ « Non… **concéda le brun.** Vous avez parfaitement raison. C'est pourquoi Shindô –kun doit être mis à l'abri le plus rapidement possible. Naotoka-san va aller passer quelques semaines chez sa fille à Tokyo, en prétextant quelques ennuis de santé nécessitant des examens médicaux plus poussés. Vous aurez alors l'occasion d'apprendre tout ce que vous avez à savoir. »**

**_ « J'ignorais que Shuichi avait une tante à Tokyo, » **s'étonna le blond.

**_ « Je n'ai qu'un seul enfant, Uesugi-san, **intervint le grand-père Shindô. **Et c'est ma fille, Shindô Hikari, la mère de Shuichi. Son mari, Gendo, a été adopté par notre famille et a pris notre nom en l'épousant (5). La famille Shindô est très ancienne et a toujours veillé sur le temple Kirishima. Shuichi aurait d'ailleurs dû en devenir le prochain gardien s'il n'était pas né Chaos Master. J'ai fait de Suméragui-san ici présent mon fils adoptif afin de lui léguer la protection de ses lieux. »**

**_ « Je suppose que si votre fille n'a pas pris pas la succession, c'était pour protéger la seule héritière de votre famille et lui permettre de donner naissance à de nouveaux héritiers. »**

**_ « Tout à fait, Uesugi-san, **confirma Naotoka, surpris. **Quel esprit de déduction ! »**

**_ « Bof, c'était pas bien compliqué à comprendre, **fit le blond. **Mais bon, j'en ai rien à balancer de vos histoires de famille. On doit mettre Shuichi en sécurité, vous dites ? Très bien, alors ne perdons pas de temps. J'ai envie de rentrer chez moi, » **conclua-t-il en se relevant, le musicien inconscient dans ses bras.

Les adieux furent très rapides. Sora aurait voulu pouvoir dire au revoir à Shuichi, qu'il considérait déjà comme son ami alors qu'ils avaient à peine échanger un salut, mais l'artiste dormait toujours sous l'effet du sort du haut-moine. Pendant que Yuki, ainsi que les quatre étranges voyageurs venus du Torii, préparaient leurs voyages respectifs aidés par les loups, Subaru et Naotoka s'occupaient des scellés et protections de Shuichi. Une heure plus tard, tous étaient fin prêt à partir, Shuichi confortablement sur une civière prêté par le temple. Sora, Rikku, Donald et Dingo partirent les premiers, non sans une petite larme du Maître de la Clé qui s'était pris d'affection pour son homologue, le Maître du Chaos. Les visiteurs d'un autre monde parti, ce fut au tour des japonais de prendre le chemin du retour.

**_ « Kiba-san et les autres loups vont vous raccompagner jusqu'au bord du kekkai extérieur, et Shindô-san se chargera de vous ramener dans votre monde, **expliqua brièvement Subaru à Yuki. **N'oubliez pas les recommandations que je vous ai faites. »**

**_ « Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je dois vous appeler si je remarque le moindre comportement bizarre chez Shuichi ou si je revois une de ces saloperies noires. Et pour vous prévenir rapidement, j'ai ce jûfu (6) que je devrais lancer en l'air en criant « Kaï », c'est ça ? »**

**_ « C'est parfait, Uesugi-san, **acquiesça le moine. **Et maintenant, pardonnez-moi ces mots, mais j'espère ne pas vous revoir avant longtemps. Car alors, cela signifierait… »**

Le jeune homme brun se tût, n'osant exposer le fond de sa pensée.

**_ « Ouais, j'ai compris, ça serait le début des ennuis, **compléta Yuki à sa place. **Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour le moment, il y a les protections, et moi aussi je suis là. Je ne laisserai pas les Sans-cœur s'emparer de Shuichi. »**

**_ « Portez-vous bien, Uesugi-san, » **fit simplement le haut-moine en s'inclinant pour le saluer.

**_ « Vous de même, Suméragui-sama, **répondit poliment le blond en s'inclinant à son tour. **Mon frère aurait aimé rencontrer un bonze de votre acabit. »**

Subaru sourit à cette légère pique, qui pourtant portait un fond de vérité. Amateur de séduisants jeunes hommes et bonze de son état, Uesugi Tatsuha, frère cadet de l'écrivain, aurait sans aucun doute était séduit par cet éphèbe à l'œil unique.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que la petite troupe marchait silencieusement dans la forêt. Le silence aurait pu paraître pesant si les individus présents n'étaient pas des personnes enclines au silence, d'autant plus que sur ces chemins de montagnes difficiles, parler revenait à s'épuiser inutilement en perdant son souffle. C'était donc tout naturellement qu'un grand calme s'était installé sur le groupe. Yuki était pensif, les loups vigilants, Shuichi dormait paisiblement et le grand-père Shindô avait l'air préoccupé. Il semblait pressé de quitter le domaine du temple.

Son vœu fut bien vite exaucé. Peu de temps après avoir franchi une étroite faille entre deux rochers, ils arrivèrent dans la clairière où trônait fièrement le bosquet des 3 chênes. Naotoka remercia brièvement les loups avant de les congédier, et Yuki prit Shuichi sur ses épaules pour terminer la route. Il fallait que l'explication de leur égarement à Shuichi et lui paraisse crédible au musicien, et garder la civière n'aurait pas paru cohérent. Quand le blond se retourna pour voir où étaient les loups, ceux-ci avaient déjà quitté la clairière et veillaient de loin, debout sous leur forme humaine au sommet d'une petite falaise qui dominait la clairière.

Yuki put voir que le plus jeune de loups, Toboe, s'essuyait le visage avec son bras. Il pleurait. Durant ces quelques jours où Shuichi et lui avait séjourné au temple, le louveteau s'était pris d'affection pour le musicien, et il souffrait de se séparer de son nouvel ami. Cependant, il avait parfaitement compris que Shuichi était en danger ici, et il s'était fait, à contrecœur, à l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais Shuichi car sa place à lui, était dans la forêt. Toboe avait accepté cela, mais il ne pouvait malgré tout retenir ses larmes.

L'écrivain détourna le regard, presque attristé par cette douleur qu'il lisait dans l'attitude du petit loup, et suivit le vieux Shindô. Cette fois-ci, il y eut comme deux paliers de changement de monde. Naotoka expliqua rapidement à l'écrivain qu'un autre kekkai avait été dressé à quelques mètres à peine du kekkai extérieur de déphasement dimensionnel. Dès le premier palier, Shuichi commença à s'agiter.

**_ « Huuum… » **grogna le chanteur qui se réveillait lentement.

**_ « Shuichi ? » **l'appela Yuki en s'arrêtant un instant.

**_ « Hum… Nyuki ? »**

**_ « Comment tu te sens, Shu ? » **l'interrogea le blond.

**_ « Huuum… Un peu patraque… **marmonna l'artiste. **J'ai mal partout… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On est où ? »**

**_ « Tu te rappelles de quoi ? »**

**_ « Heuuu… On cherchait le temple, je voulais t'emmener dans une grotte pour se protéger de l'orage, mais t'as pas voulu, et là… heuuu… Ah oui ! C'est ça, t'as failli tomber dans un ravin et je t'ai rattrapé ! Et après… ooh ma tête… »**

**_ « Tu t'es blessé au bras quand tu as voulu me rattraper et après, tu as perdu connaissance quand je t'ai remis l'épaule en place. Ensuite, je t'ai porté en essayant de faire demi-tour, et je suis tombé sur son grand-père. On a attendu la fin de l'orage pour repartir, et toi tu as dormi tout ce temps-là.»**

Les paroles de l'écrivain n'étaient pas tout à fait vraies, mais tout n'était pas faux. L'essentiel était que Shuichi croit à cette version des faits et qu'il ne se triture pas les méninges rechercher ses vrais souvenirs.

**_ « Grand-père est là ? » **fit le musicien, étonné.

**_ « Oui, mon petit, je suis juste là, » **intervint le vieil homme qui était revenu sur ses pas.

**_ « Grand-père ! **s'écria Shuichi avec un soupir de soulagement. **Tu nous as retrouvé ! »**

**_ « Oui, Shu-chan. Je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de vos nouvelles alors que l'orage approchait et que vous aviez des téléphones portables. Je suis donc parti à votre rencontre et c'est là que je suis tombé sur vous deux. Bon, maintenant, on va rentrer. Vous avez besoin de repos tous les deux. »**

**_ « Oui, grand-père… » **obtempéra le chanteur avec un sourire fatigué.

L'artiste allait fermer les yeux, quand un long hurlement lui glaça le sang. Les trois humains se tournèrent vers la falaise derrière eux, et Shuichi aperçut une bande de loups à son sommet. L'un deux, le plus petit, le museau levé vers le ciel, lançait de longs et déchirants hurlements.

**_ « On dirait qu'il pleure… » **lâcha Shuichi d'une voix triste.

Il avait raison. Le loup pleurait son amertume. Mais peu après, un autre loup, au poil gris et à la large cicatrice en forme de croix sur le torse, vint frotter son museau contre celui du jeune loup, avant de pousser à son tour une plainte sonore. Un à un, les autres loups se joignirent à leurs compagnons, et c'est sous les hurlements de ces animaux fascinants que les êtres humains reprirent leur chemin, comme salués par une haie d'honneur animale…

**OWARI !!!**

**1°- ****les chiens « kôma » :** _Koma-inu_ (狛犬, _Koma-inu_ « chien de Koguryŏ ») : Ce sont deux chiens d'apparence léonine dont l'un a la gueule ouverte et l'autre fermée. Ils sont les gardiens du temple.Ils sont placés sur un piédestal et se font face. Ces êtres fantastiques viendraient du bouddhisme. Ils sont sensés représenter l'association cosmique des contraires qui régit l'univers.

**2°- ****H.S.**** :** Hors- Service (je vous met la définition juste au cas où)

**3°-** **Mort de Xenmas et dissolution de l'Organisation XIII :** pour ceux et celles qui connaissent Kingdom Hearts, je situe ici l'histoire après la fin du 2e volet du jeu, et dans l'optique d'un gigantesque cross-over, je modifie un peu certaines données et en ajoute de nouvelles. Je vous propose donc ici un UA (= Univers Alternatif) à la fois de Gravitation mais aussi de Kingdom Hearts. Pour les néophytes de l'univers du jeu vidéo Kingdom Hearts, je ferais des récapitulatifs un peu plus tard.

**4°-**** Capitaine de bateau à vapeur :** référence à la première apparition de Mickey dans un dessin animé en 19… aux côtés de Pat Hibulaire dans _**"Steamboat Willy".**_

**5°-**** « Adoption » du mari ****: **Au japon, quand la jeune fille est issue de très bonne famille et que celle-ci (la famille) n'a pas d'héritier mâle permettant de transmettre la lignée, c'est le futur mari de la demoiselle qui prend le nom de famille de son épouse. On dit alors qu'il est « adopté » par la famille de sa femme.

**6°- ****Jûfu :**_ Jufu__ :_ Morceau de papier de forme rectangulaire sur lequel sont inscrits des idéogrammes formant un sort. Ils servent souvent pour des exorcismes ou effectuer des scellés sur l'objet, la personne ou la créature visé. Dans les manga, cela peut également servir à créer des "shinigamis", sorte de serviteurs spirituels, ou à communiquer à distance

**Commentaires de fin :** Et voilà, c'est fini pour de bon cette fois !!! J'espère que vous avez aimé cette fic un peu particulière que j'ai mis un peu de temps à terminer, je m'en excuse. Maintenant, j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires dessus, et suivant votre enthousiasme, vous pourriez peut-être bien avoir la surprise de… Haha, vous verrez bien ! J'ai quasiment viré tout le japonais de ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça s'est fait quasi naturellement. J'étais tellement dans l'histoire, vous comprenez. J'adore moi-même l'histoire de cette fic, je la trouve vraiment palpitante, pas vous ? En tout cas, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop compliqué. Bon, je vais vous laisser et continuer mes autres fics en cours. A bientôt tout le monde !

**PS :** à votre avis, je dois mettre cette fic dans la section « cross-over » ou pas ? Parce cette fic est plus un « multiverse » (= plusieurs univers) qu'un simple cross-over.

16


End file.
